


Two Paths Diverged

by CaelynAilene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelynAilene/pseuds/CaelynAilene
Summary: Eighth years get together and suggest some changes in how things are done at Hogwarts, maybe students shouldn't be sorter their first year, and maybe the discussion will lead some people to see others in a new light.





	1. A change in sorting?

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started life as a oneshot that came to me inspired by Dumbledore telling Snape that he thinks sometimes they short too early. This is one of those "all of the returning eighth year students share a dorm" stories.

“Am I the only one going home for the Easter holiday?” Pansy asked of the room.

“Mum has a new husband in her sights so I’m staying here,” Blaise replied.

Neville looked up from his herbology book, “Gran wants me to stay and study so I can get the best grades possible, and you know she won’t leave her studying,” he said as he gestured to Hermione who hadn’t even glanced up from her writing. She was as usual muttering to herself, everyone had become so used to it that they no longer noticed.

“We need to study too,” chimed the Patil twins.

“No point going home to an empty house,” Theo added.

Pansy crossed the room to the blond sitting silently reading in front of the fire, “Draco dear are you going home?”

“No,”

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Theo asked, “Has Lucius finally lost his mind entirely?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“He won’t let you come home?” Pansy cried, “That’s awful, well then come to my house darling.”

Draco shook his head, “No he’ll let me go home, he’d love for me to come home but I can’t do it! I can not spend another minute with that man railing against the people who saved us all, continuing to spout his Purebloods are better than everyone else bollocks!”

As his voice reached a shout everyone looked up, Hermione had a considering look on her face, “I never thought I’d hear you say that Malfoy.”

“No I’m sure you didn’t Granger, but people can change. I just hate that it took the war to open my eyes. If I’d gotten to know all of the rest of you non-Slytherins in our first few years maybe I would have changed my mind sooner.”

“Do you really think that would have worked?” Neville asked skeptically.

“I don’t know but it couldn’t have hurt. I spent my entire life until coming to Hogwarts hearing that drivel from my father and my grandparents. I was conditioned to hate anyone not in Slytherin practically from birth. Maybe if I hadn’t immediately been cloistered into a dorm with like minded individuals I might have had my eyes opened. Or maybe not, I don’t know but it seems like it only makes things worse to come in and be sorted right away. It can’t be any better for those raised thinking all Slytherins are evil and no other house ever has any Dark Wizards.”

“You’re right,” Hermione said.

Draco’s jaw dropped, “Now I’m going to steal your line, I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

She laughed, “I never thought I’d say it but it’s true. Ron came in with the thought that all those in Slytherin were evil. Harry said Hagrid told him every Dark Wizard came from there. He was wrong of course because at the time though he was innocent everyone believed Sirius Black was one of Voldemort’s minions, Peter Pettigrew actually was. And there was Snape who was a double agent the whole time, or Slughorn who stayed and helped protect the castle, and even you Malfoy when you refused to identify Harry when the Snatchers brought us to the mansion,” at this he ducked his head, “then your mother straight out lied to Voldemort, even if she was doing it just to find you she lied to Voldemort which could have cost her her life.”

No one spoke for a few minutes, each thinking about things they’d heard growing up or from their friends and wondering just how different they might have felt or been if they hadn’t been sorted into their houses to begin with.

“Merlin was a Slytherin, did anyone not in our house know that?” Blaise asked.

“Guaranteed Hermione did,” Draco intoned with half a laugh.

“Well it was in Hogwarts a History,” she defended herself to a room filled with laughter.

“I think you have that entire book memorized,” Neville said to more laughter.

“Does anyone here, besides Hermione, know about the founder of their own house, or anyone else famous from their own house much less any of the other houses?” Draco inquired looking up to see Hermione watching him.

“I know who the founder is but that’s about it,” Dean answered. This was followed by a chorus of me toos.

“Honestly I know next to nothing about any of the founders, the other houses other than rumors and legends, or really even about Hogwarts itself,” said Terry Boot, “Draco and Hermione were probably the only two able to stay awake in Binn’s class even most of us Ravenclaws were bored to tears by him and I’m sure that’s where we would have learned any of that information.”

Pansy looked a bit confused, “So you’re saying if we knew more about the founders and famous wizards from each house dark or light then we might get along better?”

Draco nodded, “I think maybe, I mean it couldn’t hurt.”

“But how would that work with the sorting?” Neville asked.

Hermione chewed on her lip a moment then spoke, “Maybe students shouldn’t be sorted first year.”

This suggestion was greeted with an uproar. While everyone else argued about the idea Draco caught Hermione’s eye and nodded. He stood up and moved to sit next to her. “Maybe they shouldn’t be sorted second year either.”

She nodded, “And everyone should learn more about the houses’ histories before they’re sorted.”

The sight of Draco and Hermione side by side talking quietly was shock enough to stop everyone else in the midst of their arguments. They moved one by one to sit around the two and began sharing ideas.

“I want to know what other houses look like, why should it be such a secret?”

“We’ve all learned to get along fairly well this year living here together. There are still arguments just like in any dorm but I argue with my brothers and sisters when we’re all at home.”

“Yeah I think that’s just part of living with several people in a relatively small space.”

“So first and second years could live together in one dorm that way the second years could help the first years out.”

“The prefects from all of the houses could take turns watching over that dorm.”

“So then they’d be sorted third year after they’ve gotten to know each other?”

“Wait what if they don’t get sorted until fourth year?”

“Then third years would continue to live with the first and second years.”

“What if they third years get to spend time living in each house. They get split into groups and live in the houses for a quarter of the year, while they live in that house they learn its history.”

“Then fourth year they’d get sorted.”

“But what about Quidditch?”

That began a whole new argument until Draco cast a silencing spell on the room, “First years almost never get chosen, Harry was the first in a hundred years, and really how many second years make the team unless they buy their way on like I did,” he blushed and paused, “Third years could play with the house they’re living in at the time, or all three younger years could play on teams just for fun and to learn more about the game. It really is different to play it than to watch it.” Then he released the spell.

“Intramurals,” Hermione said.

“What?”

“It’s what they call teams at Muggle schools who play for fun not as a real competition,” Dean answered.

“But who’s in charge of the dorm, like what professor?”

“Well only four of the professors are Heads of House, maybe three of the others would be Head of Year. The Third year Head would consult with the Head of House as needed when a third year receives a punishment.”

“So what about the hourglasses?”

“What about them? We don’t have one, they don’t count us in the house hourglasses and we’re not all having a bunch of trouble behaving in class.”

“I was terrified to speak for three years because all I ever did was lose the house points,” Neville said, “that really doesn’t help a student do their best.”

“Really the House cup is bragging rights only, it’s not like we get a party of our own. The Great Hall is decorated in our House colors and banners for the final feast. Whoopee!”

“Maybe the first, second, and third years have their own hourglasses.”

“And if they get the most?”

“What if no one was trying to go for the most? What if everyone was each trying to earn a party? A trip to Hogsmeade? The right to skive off for a day?”

“And maybe you could earn rewards more than once a year?”

“Yeah so it’s not a competition between houses but a challenge for your own house to create more unity even within each house.”

“But what about their uniforms?”

“What about them?”

“They won’t have house colors to wear.”

“So new ties and scarves would need to be made that have all the colors, or they’re just black with the Hogwarts crest on them.”

“Won’t students still group themselves based on their parents houses?”

“They might, but if all the students are in one dorm the professors will have to separate them for classes anyway. They could split those people up into different groups. Make sure to partner them up with different people each class. Most of the professors have been here long enough to have taught our parents or they were in class with our parents. They should be able to spot possible groups that would be a problem.”

“That might be better for the professors too because those of us that might need extra help could be in one group, and those that are ridiculously smart, yes Draco and Hermione I’m looking at you, could be in a group by themselves and maybe begin to work ahead. They wouldn’t be stuck waiting for those of us that are slower to pick up on things.”

“But wait wouldn’t that make sorting harder? Like wouldn’t people argue with the hat about where they want to be placed?”

“I argued with the hat,” said Neville, “and I lost.”

“What do you mean you argued with the hat?”

“I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Why would you argue with the hat?”

“I would never have even thought about talking to the hat much less arguing with it.”

Neville sighed, “The hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor right away but I was sure I didn’t belong there so I asked it to put me in Hufflepuff. We went back and forth for a while and I finally gave in.”

“The hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin,” Hermione said.

“Harry Potter in Slytherin?”

“He said no to Slytherin?”

“Probably my fault,” Draco muttered.

“Not entirely,” Hermione said, “You have to remember he’d already been told about Slytherin by Hagrid and Ron, more of that Gryffindor prejudice against the snakes. Anyway Harry argued with the hat until it put him in Gryffindor.”

“So then maybe everyone could have a discussion with the hat about where they belonged?”

“Sure why not.”

“So what about the seating in the Great Hall?”

“The third years would sit with whatever house they’re living in but what about the first and second years?”

“They could have a table of their own.”

“But where would it be?” 

“Could it go across the back of the room like the professors’ table goes across the front?” or along the front of the other tables between them and the head table?”

“Can the room be expanded so they could put it in line with the house tables?”

“That might work best, the first/second year table could be put in the middle of the others so they don’t feel left out or stared at.”

“Hermione what are you doing?” Parvati asked.

Hermione was bent over a parchment feverishly writing, “Just trying to take down all the ideas so we’re prepared to take them to McGonagall.”

“Whoa we’re taking this to the Headmistress?”

“She’ll never go for it. Even if she would won’t she get arguments from the parents and other teachers?”

“What about all the other Heads portraits? You know they’ll have something to say about this.”

“I thought this was all just talk. Are we serious about this?”

“Why not?” asked Draco, “How many times did Dumbledore talk about all of us coming together, did we ever listen? I know I didn’t. Why would I? I didn’t know any of you from the other houses and I knew you hated me, was absolutely certain of it whether you really did or not. This would create that unity he wanted, the unity so many people want in the wizarding world as a whole, and yet you would still end up in a house with house loyalty.”

“Dumbledore will absolutely support this, well his portrait will. When Harry watched Snape’s memories in the Pensieve he saw one in which Dumbledore told Snape he thought sometimes we sort too early. Besides if we all go in and present a united front, a group of battle hardened adults who want the best for our school, the best for our future children.” Hermione was almost in lecture mode.

“Children? You’re thinking about children already?”

“Hey she’s dating the sixth of seven kids I think that would make any girl think about children, or at least how many she might end up with.” 

Hermione’s cheeks flamed.

“I’ll write the letter to McGonagall asking her to see us,” volunteered Draco.

“Perfect,” replied Hermione, “I think if you take the lead on this it will mean even more. They just might take us more seriously.”

Draco reached for his quill and a blank piece of parchment.

_Dear Headmistress,_  
_The eighth year students respectfully request a meeting with you about our school. We have been discussing some concerns we have as well as a possible solution. We would like to present this suggestion to you and the former Heads of Hogwarts._  
Sincerely,  
_Draco Malfoy on behalf of the Hogwarts eighth year students._

“Ok I’m off to the owlery.”

 

_Dear Draco and Eighth Year students,_  
_I look forward to hearing from you. Please come to my office after dinner hour this evening at seven o’clock._  
_Headmistress M. McGonagall_

The eighth year students stood outside the Headmistresses door, waiting until the appointed hour, they then began up the staircase with Draco and Hermione in the lead. Draco stopped at the top of the stairs.

McGonagall looked up from her desk, “Come in Mr. Malfoy and bring everyone else with you.” She gestured with her wand and summoned several chairs for the students to sit in. Once everyone was seated she spoke again, “Now what concern is it that brings you all here this evening?”  
Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance, she gestured for him to speak first, “Headmistress there has been a lack of school unity among the houses for years. It seems be worse this year than ever, while the members of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor seem to get along fairly well, the members of Slytherin don’t seem to get on well with anyone outside their house. We feel old and new prejudices are to blame for this and we think we have come upon a way to change this dynamic.”

At this point he turned to Hermione who outlined the plan agreed upon in the eighth year common room the previous evening. McGonagall listened and nodded several times. She didn’t speak immediately when Hermione finished, rather sitting back in her chair for a moment.

“I must say how proud of you all I am. Not only have you overcome your differences this year to get along well in your dormitory you have come up with this plan. It is most definitely worth consideration.”

“Hear hear,” chimed Dumbledore’s portrait, “Excellent thinking ladies and gentlemen. You have done our school and your individual houses proud.”

There were cheers from some portraits, complaints from others, but it was to Snape that Draco directed his attention now, “Sir?” he asked.

Snape nodded, “Yes I do believe this is a plan with merit.”

Draco sighed quietly and smiled only to have it fall from his face when the voice of Phineas Nigellus Black rang out over all others, “Why in the world should be change a house system that has worked so well since its inception? We would be going against the wishes of our founders themselves.”

Draco stood and turned to face the dissenter, “Headmaster...Uncle Phineas, even though things run the same way for hundreds of years does not mean that they run as well as they were intended or could run. We don’t want to do away with houses all together, we simply want everyone to be better educated on our founders and their beliefs as well as given the chance to create community. I personally believe this is sorely needed. If I had had an opportunity like this I might have come to the realization that not everything my father taught me was the best way to live my life, not everything he said was truth written in stone, I might have made better choices along the way. I might have sought a different path when confronted by the Dark, by Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore offered me a choice and I didn’t take it, maybe I might have. I don’t want others to go blindly through life believing stereotypes and prejudices they were raised with simply because they don’t have a war to open their eyes as I did. I shudder to think what I might continue to be like, what I might have continued to feel and believe if I hadn’t seen what I did and been forced to participate in it. Yes this would be a major change in how things run here, and yes there will probably be backlash in the wizarding world of the UK however I believe this is the best way to create a sense of unity and community not only here at Hogwarts but in the wizarding world in general.”

Phineas blinked in agitation at being spoken to so familiarly by a student, even if he was a descendant of the Black line, then he sighed in resignation, “Yes I can see that this might be a worthwhile idea.”

Cheers and laughs rang out from the walls and the students as Draco stood smiling. He was only vaguely aware of his fellow classmates hugging and assuring the headmistress that they would be with her when she proposed the change to the other professors, the board, and the students. Finally she dismissed them. They trailed off down the stairs and down the hallways. 

Draco wandered by himself taking in the sights of this building that was so familiar that had become his home more than any other in the past years stopping only when he heard a voice call out his name. He turned to find Hermione rushing up to him.

“You were wonderful,” she said, “Congratulations.” He stood in shock as she hugged him, blushed and rushed away.


	2. an apology and a friendship?

Draco stood in shock for only a moment before he rushed down the hall, “Granger!”

She kept moving.

“Hermione! Wait!”

She stopped but didn’t turn to face him. He came up behind her and stood unsure of what to do next.

She cleared her throat, “Did you need something Draco?”

“I.. thank you Hermione.”

At this she turned, “Why are you thanking me?”

“For your support. You were behind me from the beginning in this endeavour. I’m not sure anyone else would have listened to me if you hadn’t agreed.”

She blushed again, “Well you were right, and together we came up with a great plan, which I think just proves how well the plan could work.”

“Isn’t that a bit of circular thinking?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I guess it is,” she laughed.

“I also wanted to..” he trailed off.

“Yes,” she encouraged.

He ducked his head unable to look her in the eyes, “I wanted to apologize for all of the horrible things I said to you in our first six years. All the awful things I did to you, Weasley, and Potter. I know an apology isn’t going to make it all better, probably nothing can but if I could go back and change things…” he trailed off and looked at the floor.  
She reached out a hand as if to touch his shoulder then let it drop, “I can’t say that I will forget everything that you said or did but I do forgive you. You are quite obviously not the same person you were. But Draco have you ever stopped to think that if you had done anything differently it may have completely changed the outcome of the war?”  
He looked up suddenly, “Well of course I’ve thought about it. If I hadn’t let the Death Eaters in here Dumbledore might still be alive, Sev might still be alive, so many people died needlessly.”

“Draco you can’t take all of that on yourself. Dumbledore would still be gone, and Harry might not be alive if it weren’t for you.”

“What do you mean Dumbledore would still be dead?”

“Come on let’s go find a table in the library so I can at least pretend to study while I explain. Besides I’d really like to sit down for a while.” She turned and headed down the hall once again. He waited only a moment before following her.

She waltzed right into the library to a back table near the Restricted Section and sat down. Draco sat across from her and watched in amazement as she pulled her wand from her robes along with parchment, quill, ink, and books.

“Where do you keep all that under there?”

“Undetectable Extension Charm on the inside pocket of my robes.”

“You really are ridiculously bright aren’t you?”

She blushed, ducked her head, and whispered, “Thank you.” Then a moment later she straightened up, took a deep breath and began to tell him about Dumbledore, the cursed ring, and Snape’s promise. Then she explained how she knew.

When she finished Draco sat stone still.

“It’s a lot to take in I know,” she said.

He shook his head, “I can’t process all of that right now, it will definitely take time. But you said Harry wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for me. I think you’re confused it was Harry who saved me in the Room of Requirement, you know that. You were there.”

“I didn’t mean then. I meant when the Snatchers brought us to the Manor. If you had identified Harry then, you know your father and Bellatrix would have called Voldemort. Then Harry and I and probably Ron would be dead. What kind of world would you be living in then? It was your stalling that prevented that.”

“No,” he argued, “it was Aunt Bellatrix seeing the Sword and freaking out more than usual.”

“And if you’d identified Harry when they first asked you she wouldn’t have had time to see the Sword because she would have already had called him.”

He shook his head slowly, “I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t you tell them it was Harry? You had to know it was. Ron and I were with him, that alone would have made it obvious that it was him? I’ve wondered since it happened.”

Again he shook his head, “I don’t really know. I don’t have an answer for you Hermione. I just… I just couldn’t do it. Did I know it was Harry? Yes, like you said you two were with him and the three of you were practically inseparable so it had to be him but I just couldn’t do it.”

She nodded, thinking, “Ok let me ask you a question.”

He gestured for her to ask.

“Why did you do it?” she reached out and took his left arm, sliding his sleeve up to reveal the Mark, “Why this?”

He yanked his arm back, pushing the sleeve down to the point of nearly hiding his hand in the billowing fabric as well, then realizing what he was doing instead ran his hand through his hair, “I had to take my father’s place.”

She cocked her head to the side considering, “Had to? What exactly do you mean by the words had to? Did you have a choice?”

“I… my father...I… I have to go,” he stood and turned.

“Wait Draco!”

He turned to look at her.

“What?”

She looked at him, just looked at his slumping posture, dull confused eyes, and mussed hair, “Never mind, when you’re ready to talk. I’ll listen.”  
With one curt nod he left.

 

Four days later found Hermione sitting at the same table deep her books and parchment. She heard the rustle of robes as someone rushed towards the Restricted Section then suddenly stopped at her table. She looked up into determined grey eyes. He stood waiting for her to speak first, instead she used her foot to push out the chair across from her and waved her hand at it waiting patiently.

He sat and began, “I had to take the Mark. I had a choice, I could have taken on the mission to kill Dum- the mission the Dark Lord had for me without it, but I had to try to restore the family honor. It was my job as the current man of the house to do what my father would do. I took the Mark by choice. I was proud of that decision. I thought I was proud of the Mark but I didn’t tell or show anyone I knew. None of the other Slytherins knew, even if their parents were also Death Eaters so maybe I wasn’t so proud of it. Maybe I was worried that even they would judge me for it I don’t know. I only know I did do it by choice. I accepted the mission by choice. It was me!”

She didn’t reply at first, simply sat back and tapped the feather of her quill on her chin. Then suddenly she set it down and leaned forward, “I’m not entirely sure I believe that.”

“What? What do you mean?” he nearly shouted.

“I don’t think it was just you.,” she replied, “I think it was your father too, maybe even your mother. It was the way you were raised right? That it was a horrible day when Voldemort disappeared, when he was defeated trying to kill Harry as a baby? That you were better than most anyone else because you were born into a wealthy Pureblood family with an important place in the wizarding world?”

“Yes but what does that-”

She held up a hand, “That was what you heard for as long as you could understand what was said to you right?”

“Yes.”

“You said nearly as much when you made the comment that started our whole crusade to change the sorting,” she observed.

“It’s not the same thing!” he protested.

“Isn’t it?”

“No it’s not!”

“Malfoy,” she snapped, then stopped and softened her voice, “Draco it was how you were raised. It’s the belief system you were brought up in. You were trained from early on to live a proper Pureblood life, that would mean you taking over for your father. That would be you feeling the need to restore your family honor. You could have gone to Dumbledore and told him what was happening, what you were tasked with doing. He would have helped you. He would have found a way to keep you and your parents safe.”

“My father would never have forgiven me for going to Dumbledore.”

“See, there it is. It’s all about your father, it always has been. About making him happy, proud of you, about his acceptance, maybe even his love.”

“My father has always loved me. You have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stood and stormed out. She simply sighed and went back to her studying shaking her head.

 

This time it took only one day before he found her again, in a corner of the eighth year common room. She simply looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“My father loves me.”

She raised the eyebrow higher.

“He loves me, just maybe not like my mother loves me. Maybe not the way you think he should love me. And maybe he just wants me to be the best I can be.”

“The best Malfoy you can be?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing really, it just depends on your definition of being the best Malfoy you can be is the same as his.”

“What does that even mean Granger?”

“I don’t know, but maybe you do. Think about it.”

He sighed, shook his head, and once again walked away.

 

An hour later he sat down next to her on the sofa nearest the fireplace.

“What if I don’t know what I think it means to be the best Malfoy I can be?”

She shook her head and laughed quietly, “It’s up to you to decide. Do you want it to be about honor, Pureblood values, and money like your father, or do you want it to be something else. Maybe start with what you yourself want to be. Are you going to follow in your father’s footsteps and do...what does your father do anyway? I mean what is his career?”

“He doesn’t have one. We have enough money he doesn’t need to work so he never has,” he cringed as he said that as if awaiting her judgement, when she said nothing he continued, “He spends time socializing with other Pureblood families, researching and collecting Dark Magic artifacts, and watching over the accounts.”

“And is that what you want to do?”

He shook his head, “No, I honestly never liked just lazing about. Besides what’s the point in working so hard to get top marks here at school to do nothing. I want to do something. I think I want to…”

She tilted her head to look at him, “You think you want to what?”

He shook his head, “Nothing, never mind it’s stupid. I have to go study for that Arithmancy exam.”

 

He slid in next to her at dinner, “A healer,” he whispered.

“Pardon me?”

“I think I want to be a healer,” he said just barely louder than the first time.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to be a healer?”

“Do you ever do anything except ask questions Granger?”

“You could stop answering anytime you want,” she pointed out.

“I want to make a difference. I want to never hurt anyone again.”

“Is that the only reason? Are you still just trying to make up for what you did in the war?”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“Not necessarily, but I’m sure there are other things you can do if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“But healing is so interesting, so challenging, there’s so many fields within that I could be part of. So many people I could help, it would be a constantly changing job and I could put my potions skills to work and yes I could maybe make up for some of the damage I caused in the war.”

She smiled, “Then you should do it.”

He whipped his head to face her, eyes wide, “Really? You don’t think it’s a stupid idea for me?”

“Honestly Draco I think you could be a great healer. I think the fact that you would find it interesting and challenging would keep you committed to it and your potions skills would definitely be a plus. You’re in all the right classes I’m sure, and getting the right N.E.W.T.s scores should be easy for you. Don’t worry about what anyone else would say, if it’s what you want do it.”

“Thank you.”

“You know you really should try to talk to the others like you talk to me. You may have gotten to know us this year but no one else has really gotten to know you. You keep everything pretty close.”

“To be fair most of the Slytherins don’t even know me that well, except maybe Blaise.”

“Not even Goyle?”

“No, Vince and Greg were never confidants, merely, well…”

“Minions,” she supplied.

He laughed halfheartedly, “I guess that’s the best way to put it.”

“It really won’t kill you to let others in, at least a few people. Life is easier when you have someone to talk to, someone who can help you solve life’s small and large problems.”

“Don’t I have you?”

She thought for a moment, “I guess you do.”


	3. Ron's reaction

“Ron,” Hermione called out as she spotted him entering the Three Broomsticks. He looked over and grinned when he spotted her but the grin quickly became a grimace when he saw who was sitting next to her.

“It’s time for me to go,” Draco said, “We can continue this discussion tonight in the common room when you get back.”

Hermione began to protest then seeing Ron’s face changed her mind, “Ok I’ll see you then.”

She watched as Draco walked wide around the room to avoid Ron, then stood to hug her boyfriend as he got to her table.

“What was he doing sitting with you?” Ron griped after kissing Hermione hello.

“You know we’re working together on the Sorting proposal for the Board. We still have to come up with a way to transition from the old to the new system. It’s not as easy as we thought it might be.”

“And you’re doing it alone, just the two of you? I’m not sure I like that, no I’m sure I don’t like that,” he insisted.

“Ron,” she shook her head, “don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” he nearly shouted, “Malfoy is complete git, totally untrustworthy, sorry if I’m not comfortable with my girlfriend spending time with a Death Eater!”

“Oi Ronald, stop yelling,” Ginny rolled her eyes as she and Harry approached the table to join the couple.

“Hi Mione,” Harry said as he hugged her, taking a moment to try and get a reading on what was happening between his two best friends, “What’s up?”

“Ron’s having puppies over the fact that Draco and I are working together on the new Sorting proposal.”

“Draco, he’s Draco now? When the bloody hell did that happen?”

“If you had come back to school with me maybe you’d be calling him Draco too.”

Ron snorted, “Not bloody likely.”

Ginny’s eyes took another trip to the ceiling and back, “Ron things are different now. Mione told you this whole thing started because of Draco.”

“Oi you’re calling him Draco too? Has everyone gone nutters?”

“Mate, you might want to watch it if you don’t want to show up to training tomorrow obviously hexed,” Harry warned then turned to Hermione, “Do you need any help? Is there anything I can do? I’d be willing to come with you to the Board and offer my support if nothing else.”

“Absolutely Harry. Would you be willing to share your Sorting Hat story? Neville’s going to share his.”

“Sure,” he replied easily.

“Any support we can get from current and former students will be helpful. It’s just this damn transition we’re stuck on.”

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked.

She shook her head, “We don’t really know, the students are all sorted already and we don’t want to have next year’s first years in a dorm all by themselves. They need someone to guide them.”

“Couldn’t the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl do it?” asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged, “They could, but I don’t know.”

“I don’t understand why you want to change the way things have always been anyway,” Ron complained.

“Just because things have always been done a certain way doesn’t make them the right way or the best way,” Hermione snapped.

“And who’s to say your way will be any better?” He snapped back

“We don’t know that it will but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Why are you so against this Ron?” Ginny inquired. “Are you really that upset over the change in traditions or are you just buggered that this was Draco’s idea to begin with?”

Ron huffed, “There it is again, Draco. He’s Malfoy. He’s a Malfoy and he’s a Death Eater. Why would you be taking any ideas from him?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Hermione cocked her head and began to glare.

“Um mate,” Harry began.

“No Harry, let him finish.” Hermione insisted, “Clearly he’s just getting started and he’s about to enlighten us with some world-shattering truth.”

Ron seemed oblivious to the tension emanating from his girlfriend, “Isn’t it obvious he’s only doing this for his own benefit.”

Ginny’s eyes took yet another trip skyward as she leaned back in her chair and whispered to Harry, “Maybe we should go now before things get out of hand.”  
Hermione said nothing just sat staring tight lipped.

Harry looked back and forth between his two best friends and whispered back to Ginny, “I think we’d better stay and try and keep them from doing anything they might regret.”

She shook her head, “I think it’s already too late for Ron.”

“You might be right.”

Ron spoke up again, “Come on tell me you haven’t thought of it? When has Malfoy ever done anything for anyone else if there wasn’t something in it for himself.”

Before Hermione respond, Harry spoke up, “He didn’t identify me. What good did that do 

Guaranteed Voldemort didn’t let that go by without punishment. He could have identified me and been the Dark Lord’s Golden Boy but he didn’t.”

“Besides oh wise one,” Hermione intoned sarcastically, “What in bloody hell could he get out of this?”

“Crap Hermione is cursing,” Ginny muttered.

Harry moved slowly and carefully to take his wand out under the table and aim it to the space between Ron and Hermione.

“How should I know? I don’t have the evil sneaky conniving brain Malfoy has. But you have to admit it would look really good for him to be all remorseful and come up with this plan to make the wizarding world better. A great way to try and get people to forget what he did. Well I know plenty of people who won’t forget.”

“Including you, I assume?” Hermione asked icily.

“Well yeah!”

“And you’re going to remember that and keep it in mind when you finish your Auror training?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Harry shook his head in disbelief until Hermione caught his eye, then he simply nodded.

“I think it would be very interesting for the Head Auror to hear that you’re coming in with such a prejudice. I would think that would preclude you from investigating cases with an objective mind. You know Ronald, I’m not sure you’re the person I thought you were.” With that she stood and left.

“Mione!” he called, “Hermione!” He turned to Harry and Ginny, “Wonderful somehow Malfoy has convinced her he’s wonderful and I’m awful.”

Ginny stood up, “No Ron you need no help there. Sometimes you’re just so thickheaded. I’m gonna go find her.”

Harry stood to kiss her goodbye then sat back down with is gobsmacked friend.

“You understand what I’m saying right mate?” Ron asked him.

Harry shook his head, “We don’t know Malfoy anymore Ron. We never really did. Hermione and Ginny have been in class with him all year. Hermione is living in the dorm with him. They could be seeing someone totally different than we have in the past.

“People don’t change that much. Haven’t you learned that in all of our training so far. All those Dark wizards who went into hiding or claimed to be Imperiused who came right back out when Voldemort came back. He’s just faking it, he wants something.”

“I’m going to ask the same thing Hermione did what do you think he wants? What could he possibly get out of this?”

“You don’t think people will love the reform of a Death Eater. A Malfoy changing and wanting the best for the wizarding world. Wait that’s not changing he’s just manipulating things a different way.”

“So now it’s manipulation? His proposal, his and Hermione’s and the rest of our former classmates really could lead to more unity and less hostility why does that bother you so much?”

“I can’t believe you of all people are falling for this. It’s an act. It restores his name and makes him popular again so he can be the center of attention again. He can go back to getting anything he wants.”

“Really this one thing you think will be enough to change the minds of how many people in the wizarding world? All those people who lost someone to the Death Eaters and Voldemort and you think this will have them forgiving the Malfoys and praising them? I think you give him way too much credit. What is it that really has you worried Ron?”

“What if what he wants is Hermione?”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his hair, “You can’t be serious. Hermione and Draco? She’d never.”

Ron leaned forward speaking earnestly, “You didn’t see the way they were sitting together when I walked in. And didn’t you hear the way she talked about him, defending him. Maybe I should have come back to school so I could have kept him away from her.”

“Ron I think you’re imagining things.”

“I’m not. I’ll just be glad when she’s away from here and away from him.”

 

Hermione stormed into the common room and right past Draco who was sitting waiting for her at a table near the fire. He looked up to call out to her but decided maybe it was better if he didn’t. She’d be back when she was ready in the meantime he’d study.

It didn’t take long and she was back dropping a stack of books and parchment on the table then sitting down in a huff across from him. He looked up at her but kept quiet.

“Don’t ask,” she said.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” he quickly replied.

“He just makes me so mad sometimes!”

Draco sat back in the chair, there was no use trying to study right now years of listening to Pansy whine and complain had taught him that. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t going to say anything we have enough work to do,” she sighed.

“Go ahead, if you need to vent them you can do it.”

“That wouldn’t be right.”

“Why not? You said you’re here for me right?”

“Yes and?”

“So if you’re here for me then it’s only right that I’m here for you,” Draco explained.

Half a smile crossed her face as she shook her head, “And this is the problem.”

“Pardon me.”

“Nothing, nevermind.”

“Granger you really can talk to me I’m not going to go telling anyone else or trying to use it against you in any way.”

“Oh I know that. I can see you’ve changed, and that’s the problem.”

“Again pardon me.”

“I don’t…”

“Let me guess, Weasley?”

She nodded.

“He’s not happy about the time we’re spending together and he doesn’t trust me, thinks I’m still a Death Eater right?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s the logical assumption, besides why do you think I cleared out so fast at the Broomsticks? I could see he wasn’t happy that I was sitting there with you. I can tell McGonagall that you can handle the rest of this project alone if it’ll make things easier for you.”

“No, you started this you need to be part of finishing it.”

“I really don’t have to be, you can do it all on your own. It might actually be better if I stayed behind the scenes with this. There will be plenty of people who won’t support the plan just for the mere fact that I had something to do with it.”

“NO!” Hermione snapped, “That’s final. You’re doing this with me. And when Ronald Weasley is ready he’ll pull his head out of his arse and apologize. In the meantime we still need to come up with a plan for the transition period over the next two years.”

“We’ve been thinking about that for days now do you have any new ideas.”

“I don’t but Ginny came to me with an idea as we headed back from Hogsmeade. She suggested we offer the option of living together to any second years that want it and even third years could try living in the four houses.”

“I don’t see many third years taking us up on that option.”

“I don’t either but we can offer it. And as for supervision she suggested maybe we ask any graduating seventh or eighth year students if they’d be willing to stay as sort of junior staff members to oversee the new dorm.”

“Is she thinking about staying then?”

“I think if no one else came forward she would but I’m pretty sure she’s getting that try out with the Harpies and I don’t want to ruin that for her.”

“I’ll stay,” Draco volunteered.

Hermione shook her head, “No you need to go into a Healing apprenticeship. Besides hiding out here won’t really make things better you know.”

“It’s not that, well yes it is tempting to stay and avoid the crowds of people who hate me on principle now as well as those who hate me with good reason but it’s really more what you said. I need to see this through, all the way. I can stay an extra year or two. Maybe do a potions apprenticeship here under Slughorn focusing specifically on healing potions. I can work with Madame Pomfrey as well. To be honest right now I don’t think anyone at Mungo’s would be willing to take me on, but if I prove my interest and intent here with reputable wizards and witches to speak on my behalf maybe I can get approved in a year or two.”

“You were already thinking about staying weren’t you?”

“I was going to go to McGonagall and the others later this week and ask. I planned on staying in Hogsmeade but coming up here to work. This would work out even better.”

“Well we can ask if anyone else wants to stay. I think Neville might, I know he’s already talked to Professor Sprout about working with her to do some advanced studies in Herbology. It would be good to have one or two others as well. I could always stay myself.”

“Granger no, you need to head off the Ministry and start doing great things there.”

“I can afford a year off besides you know as well as I do that the best wizarding library in the UK is right here at Hogwarts and if I’m going to change the treatment of house elves I need to do more research into how things got to where they are now.”

Draco shook his head, “Hermione really, you know most house elves want to be house elves right. They want to serve.”

She huffed, “I know some of them do, but they were raised that way, and even if they want to keep working for their families there’s no reason they can’t be treated better.”

“Not all elves are treated poorly. My mother has always been exceedingly kind to our house elves.”

“While your father was a nightmare, why do you think Dobby wanted to be free?”

“Dobby was always an odd elf.”

“Not funny Draco.”

“Sorry but it’s the truth he was not an ordinary house elf.”

“Still that doesn’t mean there shouldn’t be a way to ensure them being treated more fairly and kindly. No creature should be beaten and forced to punish themselves if they fail in a task or make a mistake, it’s not right!” her voice was rising with each word. The room which had been filled with the dull roar of conversations got quiet for a moment, no one wanting to say a word and set Hermione off further. She blushed and ducked her head.

“Ok ok, it’s a worthy cause. I never understood why my father treated Dobby the way he did anyway it only led to Dobby fighting back no matter how much he had to punish himself. Mother on the other hand always had complete devotion from any of the house elves she gave orders to because she was kind to them, she was polite to them. Maybe what you need more of is an awareness campaign about how to treat your elf to have the best relationship with them.”

She beamed, “That’s a wonderful idea. Well if we both stay maybe when you’re not doing apprenticeship work you can help me create one.”

“If we get approval to stay. McGonagall may want to just assign a current staff member to the new dorm.”

“True, but you could still help me even if we don’t stay here.”

“Somehow I don’t think Weasley will take that very well.”

Hermione shook her head, “I’m allowed to have friends of my own, friends that we don’t share. He can deal with that or…”

“Or what? You’ve been crazy about him for years. You don’t want to ruin that.”

“How do you know?”

“I think he might have been the only one who didn’t know.”

“Was I really that obvious?”

“No I think he was just that oblivious.” Draco laughed.

She hid in her hair.

He reached across the table and tucked her hair behind her ear, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s not like you were anywhere near as bad as Lavender or Pansy. They were both ridiculously obnoxious, you were just quiet and watched him a bit more than anyone else.”

“And how did you happen to notice that?”

It was his turn to blush, “Well I did spend more time than I should have watching the Gryffindor table. Come on let’s see if anyone else would be willing to stay so we can take the transition proposal to McGonagall, she never said but I think she’s expecting it soon.”

“You’re right beside we’ll need time to come up with a new plan in case she doesn’t like this one. And we still need to have time to study.

“Hermione I don’t know why you worry. You could take the N.E.W.T.s now and get all Os.”

“I’m leaving nothing to chance. Come on let’s talk to our classmates.”


	4. Ron confronts Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looking back over the full text in my doc I realized I somehow totally skipped posting this chapter, not sure how that happened other than it being a major blonde moment but here it is, now off to see if I missed any others

Draco stood at the podium on the stage running through his speech in his mind when an angry ginger came stalking up to him.

“Malfoy I want to talk to you!”

This should be interesting. “How can I help you Weasley?” he asked quietly deciding to try killing him with kindness for a change no matter how much the ginger irritated him.

“What are you up to?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “I’m preparing for the presentation Hermione and I are giving to the students, parents, and everyone else at the ceremony tomorrow.”

“Andy why are you making that presentation? Why not let Hermione make it by herself? Want to be in the spotlight again do you Malfoy?”

“Headmistress McGonagall and Hermione both asked me to help with the presentation as I was part of the group that came up with the idea. I tried to talk them out of it.”

“Yeah right!” Ron snorted.

“You’re thinking I don’t belong here tomorrow.”

“No you don’t!”

“I never thought the day would come when we would agree on something but you’re right. I don’t belong here tomorrow.” Draco admitted.

“Then leave. Go home, There’s no reason you have to be here. School’s out, graduation is done, you don’t belong here so go! While you’re at it don’t bother coming back next year!”

“Sorry Weasley I can’t, no I won’t do that. I’m not going to back out of a promise I made to two people who are counting on me. I will be here tomorrow and I will be here next year.” He saw Hermione running across the grounds behind Ron, and Harry following her.

Ron’s face grew redder, “I don’t know what you’re really up to, but I’ll find out. In the meantime stay away from Hermione!”

Draco couldn’t resist the urge to smirk as he saw the look on Hermione’s face when she overheard Ron, and had to bite his lip from laughing out loud when she sent a stinging jinx at the hard headed ginger.

Ron yelped, jumped, then turned, “Mione! What was that for?”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley? Where in the bloody hell do you come off telling me who I can and can’t spend time with?”

“I didn’t. I told him-”

Harry eyes wide was shaking his head furiously behind her head trying to help Ron, not that it was working.

“Exactly! And Harry if you don’t want the next jinx coming your way you’d better stand totally still back there and let the idiot find an answer on his own that will explain his ridiculous behavior.”

“I just want to be sure you’re safe Mione. And I don’t trust this git.” He gestured with a thumb over his shoulder.

“Well I do!”

Ron mumbled something under his breath.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“I can’t believe you think I’m so gullible, some brainless fool who’d fall for any of the old Malfoy’s tricks. That you think I’m not smart enough to be able to make my own choices in friends. Maybe I need to rethink my relationship with you.” She turned and stormed across the grounds again to the castle.

“Mione wait!” Ron yelled in a panic beginning to run after her.

Harry grabbed him by the arm, “You better let her cool off mate or your going to end up with those birds attacking, or worse.”

“I just don’t understand. I only want to take care of her and watch out for her.”

Harry shook his head, “She clearly doesn’t feel that she needs to be watched out for, at least not the way you’re going about it.”

“Maybe you should go sit somewhere and think, or better yet go find your mum and dad. Whatever you do I’d avoid Ginny if I were you.”

“Yeah she’s on his side too,” Ron muttered as he wandered away.

Harry waited until he was sure Ron was out of earshot before addressing Draco who still stood at the podium just watching, “I haven’t been here this year. I haven’t seen these changes that the girls say you’ve made though I trust both of their judgements. However I want to know why you’re so set on staying here with Hermione next year.”

“It’s not that I’m staying with Hermione. I’m staying to get a few apprenticeships done. I’m staying to see through the project I helped start and that I think is important not just for the school but for our world in general.”

“And Hermione being here doesn’t have any impact whatsoever on your decision to stay?”

Draco sighed, “I can’t say it has no impact no. She’s encouraged me to stay and it’s safer here for me. She’s helping me find my way and my confidence.”

“You’re confidence?”

Draco looked at him and began speaking in earnest, “You’re the savior of the wizarding world so you really can’t understand but half the world hates me because I was on the wrong side and the other half hates me because my family essentially changed side. I came back here because it seemed the safest place to be other than the Manor and I had to be out of there. I had no real hope of any kind of future beyond leaving the country or hiding forever in my home but if someone as bright as Hermione, as good as Hermione thinks I’m making good choices, and is willing to get to know me, willing to support me and be my friend, then maybe there's hope for me in this new world.”

“If Hermione is willing to be your friend then maybe I need to spend time getting to know you better myself,” Harry replied. “She’s always been a good judge of character, besides I don’t want to get on her bad side. I’d hate to take a hit like the one she gave you third year.”

The blond flinched involuntarily, “Yeah, remind me not to get on her bad side again.”

Harry laughed, “You should have seen the birds she sent at Ron. Those things are dangerous. Actually he should probably watch for that too with the way he’s acting.”

“Oh but I think I might enjoy seeing that. He’ll come around though don’t you think?”

“In time, when he pulls his head out of his arse and when they’re home for the summer and she’s away from you. I think the bigger worry is how long it will take her to forgive him.”

“She loves him. Merlin knows why,” Draco rolled his eyes, “but she does. She’ll forgive him and they’ll move on. I’ll check on here I have go pack up my things anyway.” He began walking to the castle with Harry at his side.

“How are you going to check on her? You can’t get into the girls’ side of the dorm.”

“Actually they seem to have skipped that ward when they set up the new eighth year dorms. That’s something Hermione brought up in our meetings about the new first and second year dorms. She’s concerned about what it says to students that we allow girls in the boys dorms but not vice versa. She wants to change the rules to apply to all or to set wards that can be changed with permission of everyone in the room. I don’t know how it’ll go over because some things are harder to change than others. But you know Hermione.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah like when she learned to knit so she could make hats and free all the house elves. The crusade she’s still on?”

Draco nodded.

“You haven’t tried to talk her out of it?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “How dumb do you think I am? I’ve tried to reason with her about the extremes she wants to take it to but talk her out of it, NO, I have no wish to spend who knows how much time in pain thanks. Or to make the one person on my side angry with me.”

“You know she’s not the only one on your side right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ginny has been very supportive of your plan. I know she’s not in the dorm with you but from the classes the seventh and eighth years took together she’s noticed you’ve changed. Nev made a comment about you being different too.”

“That’s nice to know. Thanks Potter.”

“Bet you never thought you’d be saying that without being sarcastic,” Harry laughed.

Draco joined in, “You’re right. I never thought we’d ever have a civil conversation, at least not after you rejected my handshake.”

“Well you were a prat starting off with those comments about Ron.”

“I suppose, though he didn’t have to laugh at my name.”

“Seriously, what are you eleven again?”

“Whatever, yeah I was a prat for several years. What can I say I was sure my father knew everything and I was trying to be just like him.”

“Well we all have to grow up sometime. I get the feeling from the memories that I’ve seen that I might have been kind of a prat myself if I’d actually been raised by my dad, especially if his friends were coming around. How bout we make a fresh start,” Harry held his hand out, “Hi, I’m Harry Potter.”

Draco stood for a moment just looking at the outstretched hand before taking it in his own and replying, “I’m Draco Malfoy. Good to meet you.”

 

Hermione stomped around her room, throwing things into her trunk, with Draco watching her and waving his wand to straighten things out every time she turned her back.

“He just makes me crazy. He’s such a moronic, idiotic, git sometimes! I swear I’m not sure he’s ever going to grow up!”

“Far be it for me to stop you insulting him as I’m quite enjoying it but I have to say I understand where he’s coming from.”

“What?” she whirled around wand raised.

Draco dropped his wand and held both hands up in front of himself, “I’m just saying if you were my girlfriend I wouldn’t want the girl I loved to be spending time with someone who has been completely awful to her the entire time he’s known her. Someone I not only don’t trust but have no reason to trust. Of course if I were lucky enough to have a girl like you I'd know better than to spout stupidity around people she cares about even if I don't like them and if I did, I'd only ever threaten their life if they were truly stupid enough to do anything to said girl at all unlike Weaselby. I mean you're the smartest person we know, if you like someone there must be something good about that person, some redeeming quality, and I'd trust your brains enough to take the time to try and find that quality for myself. Maybe just maybe I might realize you're right as you always are and change my mind and even if I didn’t I’d keep my mouth shut because it would make her happy and that’s the most important thing.”

“And that’s exactly what I - wait did you say if I were your girlfriend?”

“Really that’s the part of that you got caught on?”

“What did you mean by that?”

“Nothing, just trying to make a statement. The weasel will come around just give him time.”

“Don’t call him that.”

“What?”

“I’m asking you to stop calling my boyfriend a weasel, and while I’m at it stop with that Weasleby nonsense too.”

“Ok,” he said.

“Just like that?”

“Well yes,” Draco looked confused, “what did you expect?”

“You have been calling him that for eight years now I expected some argument about it just being a joke.”

“Hermione you’re one of my only friends, one of my only real friends. I’m not going to keep doing something if it bothers you.”

“Thank you Draco. I’ll write you over the summer.”

“Will you be staying with Weasley’s family or at your house?”

“Most of the summer I’ll be at my house I haven’t been able to spend much time with my family since I brought them home but I’m sure I’ll be at the Burrow some.”

“Let me know when you go there, I’ll skip writing back to you then.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s for the best, besides we’ll both be busy preparing for next year and we’ll see each other then. You spend the time with your parents and Weasley.”

“You’re going to the Manor?”

“At first but I think Mother has arranged for me to spend most of the summer in an old family cottage in France.”

“You’ll be alone there?”

“Hermione I’ll be fine. It might be nice to be alone for once.”

“You’ll write if you need anything?”

“Mother won’t let me go hungry you know.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“Really Granger, go home, enjoy your summer and I’ll see you back here in September to wrangle first years.”

She laughed, “Ok fine, but write if you need anything.”

He sighed, “Yes, fine, whatever.”


	5. Draco's summer

Hermione kept her word and owled Draco every week or two. Some notes were short little missives inquiring how he was doing while at the Manor then how he was enjoying his time in France. Others were longer letters talking about what she was doing with her parents. Still others were letters filled with suggestions of books he should purchase and study on potion making and healing. He read them all, replied to a few, and ordered each of the books she suggested though he’d only begun to read them. 

He was enjoying his time alone, it was the first time he could ever remember actually being all by himself for an extended period of time. His mother had wanted to send a house elf with him and he’d considered it but decided after some thought of Hermione that he needed to learn to care for himself without the assistance of a magical creature. To that end some of his first letters to her had been asking for simple cooking and cleaning spells. She responded with lists much longer than he needed but he laughed and tried each spell anyway. He kept that letter in a special place on the wall above the desk where he studied to look at now and then when he felt lonely as she expressed how proud she was of him for living without an elf and being self-sufficient.

He wasn’t totally without visitors. His mother came to visit him not long after he’d moved in and stayed for lunch and afternoon tea discussing his plans for the next year. It was at the end of the second week when he received some completely unexpected visitors.

He sat at the desk rereading his potions books from Hogwarts looking specifically for healing potions he wanted to memorize how to make when the Floo sprang to life behind him. He turned and out stepped a dark-haired woman who looked very familiar carrying a young child and an equally familiar bespectacled dark haired man just his age.  
The woman froze when she saw him, “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone used this old place anymore. At least they haven’t in years. Who are you anyway and how did you get in here? No one should be able to even see this cottage unless they were told by a Black family member. Wait, no I know exactly who you are. We’re going.”

Draco’s head was spinning and the confusion shown on his face. He took a step forward as the woman turned back to the fireplace, “Wait,” he called, “I..please wait a moment.”

She turned back, “Why?”

He turned to the other man, “Potter, this might sound incredibly stupid but uh, would you please introduce me to my aunt?”

Harry nodded, “Andromeda Tonks, this is your nephew Draco Malfoy.”

“I know who he is,” she snapped.

Harry pressed on, “Malfoy this is your aunt Andromeda and that’s Teddy,” he gestured to the young boy looking carefully at him while sucking his thumb.

Draco took another step forward then stopped when Andromeda backed away, “Hello Aunt Andromeda. I’m pleased to meet you though I’m sure you can’t say the same.”

“Hmm,” she replied, “You look just like your father but you sound like you may be more like your mother, or at least how she was when I knew her.”

“Mum used to talk about you.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“At night when I was little she’d come in and tell me stories about things she did with her sisters when she was younger. It sounded like so much fun it made me want a brother or sister.”

“Lucius would never have let your mother talk about me.”

Draco nodded, “You’re right but she would tell me the stories at bedtime and he almost never came to tuck me in.”

She snorted, “No surprise there. Why your mother fell for him I’ll never understand, then again she couldn’t understand why I loved Ted and neither of us could even begin to comprehend why Bella married Rodolphus. At least Ted and Lucius were both handsome, even if Lucius is a… well that’s my opinion and he is your father so it’s best I hold my tongue, and best we get on our way.” She turned again to leave.

“Wait,” Draco called out once more, “Stay, enjoy the day. I can go if you prefer but you should stay. This is your family cottage after all. Many of the stories Mum used to tell me were of times when you all visited here.”

Andromeda sighed, “We did have good times here. I haven’t been in years. I was worried about the memories I might stir up but...well if you’re sure.”

“Absolutely,” he replied quickly seeing Harry smile and nod in approval from behind his aunt, “I’ll just collect some things and be out of your way.”

“No, you should stay. You’re living here this summer aren’t you?”

“Yes. I… well I needed to get out of the Manor for a while.”

“Oh?” Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

Draco just nodded.

“Too many recent bad memories there now?” asked Harry.

“That’s part of it. I also...well…” he trailed off.

Andromeda raised a hand, “You don’t have to say anymore, your choices are just that, yours. We don’t need to know.”

“No I...I think you might be exactly the person to talk to.”

“Really?”

Harry reached over and took Teddy in his arms, “We’ll go outside to take walk and play a bit.”

Draco looked at Harry with gratefulness shining in his eyes, “There are a variety of brooms in the shed out back and I’m pretty sure there’s a toddler toy broom. Well if that’s alright with you,” he said as he turned back to his aunt.

She smiled, “Teddy would probably love that, his mother was starting to fly by his age. Thank you.”

Harry nodded, “Ok Teddy bear let’s go see if we can find you a broom.”

“Boom!” Teddy squealed excitedly as they headed out the door.

Andromeda laughed at her grandson’s joy then looked at her nephew, “So what do you want to talk about?”

Draco hesitated, “Well um, I…”

“Maybe we could sit down, get a bit more comfortable,” she suggested gesturing to the sofa and loveseat near the fireplace.

“Yes, ok. That would be good.”

Andromeda bit her lip as she felt this probably wasn’t a good time to be laughing, her nephew was uncomfortable enough but he was starting to remind her more and more of her formerly beloved little sister. Draco took a sat down on the edge of the loveseat rather stiff, while Andromeda relaxed into the couch with a sigh, “Ah this is just as soft as I remembered. So Draco…”

He looked down at his hands, rubbing them up and down on his thighs before suddenly stopping and looking up, “Howdidyougrowupsodifferentfromyoursisters?”

Her eyes went wide, “Um would you repeat that please, slower this time. Take a deep breath first,” she advised.

“How did you grow up so different from your sisters? Wait that’s not quite what I meant? How did you come to marry a Mu- uh a Muggleborn? No wait that’s still not quite it. I… I don’t…”

She stayed quiet for a bit, letting him try to finish his thought and also somewhat caught on the fact that he had started then stopped himself from saying mudblood accompanied by a fierce shake of his head, finally as he sat looking utterly confused she spoke “You’re wondering how my beliefs are so tolerant considering the way I was raised?”

“Yes, yeah that’s it.”

“I’m not honestly sure. It may have been meeting Ted and falling in love with him, maybe it was getting to know some of the Muggleborns while I was at Hogwarts, and I’m sure that part of it is that while my parents were big followers of Pureblood traditions they weren’t as outspoken against Muggleborns and Half Bloods as your father’s family is as my Aunt Walburga was. That’s not to say my parents were at all accepting of my marriage. As soon as Bellatrix sent home word that I was seeing Ted they began to arrange a proper Pureblood marriage for me. It was why we eloped as soon as we finished school. I was promptly disowned which came as no surprise but it still hurt a great deal. While we didn’t live in the same house during my final year at school I saw the friendships my cousin Sirius formed with the others in Gryffindor, some of them Muggleborns or Half Bloods. Maybe it had to do with my personality being so different. Bella was always so driven to be the best and in some cases to be the cruelest, your mother was the quiet obedient child who was careful about following all of the rules, I was more easy-going more relaxed, less worried about rules. I don’t know. I wish I could pinpoint it but I think it was a gradual change over the time I was in school away from home. Now I assume you’re asking because you no longer feel the same as your parents.”

He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, thinking before answering, “How could I? It was Harry, a halfblood that saved us all. I saw what horrible awful things the so-called best of the wizarding world Purebloods could and did do. I saw the utter disregard for life that they had, the joy they took in torturing and killing other wizards who had done nothing wrong other than to be born to the ‘wrong’ parents. Harry stood up to Voldemort, he was willing to die for the rest of wizardkind so how is it possible that he’s less worthy to be a wizard that he’s less of a person than I am just because I’m Pureblood and he’s not. Then there’s Hermione,” he paused, stood and walked to the window while his aunt’s eyes followed him closely.

“What about Hermione?” she prompted.

“She’s a Muggleborn but she’s one of the smartest and bravest witches I’ve ever met,” he declared.  
Andromeda’s eyebrows shot to her hairline, Hmm I wonder if Hermione realizes he’s fallen for her, I wonder if he’s even realized he’s fallen for her. Ron is certainly not good for her, but Draco just might be if he’s really changed.

He turned back away from the window, “She held up to Bella’s torture. She had to have been terrified, she screamed and cried but she never kept fighting her the whole time. She’s always been top of the class, best and brightest. Even if I hadn’t know my fath- Lucius was always ready to drill it into my head that I was taking second to a Mudblood. She was one of the few people to treat me with civility from the beginning of this past year at Hogwarts. She’s become one of my only friends in the past few months. How could I not see things differently from Lucius.”

She nodded, “And that’s why you’re here this summer.”

“Yes, I just couldn’t spend the whole summer at the Manor with him. I could have stayed in Hogsmeade until the next school year begins or I could have gone to stay with Blaise but Mum suggested this old place, said she didn’t even know the last time someone had been here. She wasn’t even sure who was the rightful owner anymore.”

Andromeda thought for a moment, “Bella is gone?”

He nodded, “Battle of Hogwarts.”

“Then it must belong to your mother. Sirius and I were both disowned so even if he were alive it wouldn’t go to either of us.”

“Well you’re welcome to come anytime while I’m here. It would be nice to get to know you and Teddy.”

“Thank you Draco,” she smiled warmly, “Tell me does your mother visit often.’

“She’s been once, I’m sure she’ll be by again. She’ll wait for Lucius to have a business meeting or other visitors.”

“Perhaps I should owl or Floo call then before we come again. I should have put more thought into it before coming here this time.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I am too.”

 

They sat smiling at one another for just a moment before both turning sharply when the fireplace flared green once more and out stepped a tall, nattily dressed, blond woman who froze at the sight of her sister, “Andromeda?” she whispered.

Draco stood taking a step between the two women.

Andromeda stood and spoke stiffly, “Narcissa.”

The sisters stood staring, Draco waited nervously to see what they would do, looking rapidly back and forth between them. He stopped when he saw tears form in his mother’s eyes.

“Andi… oh Andi...I...I.” Her hands flew to her face to hide.

“You what Cissy?” 

The blond’s hands dropped back to her sides, eyes widened at the sound of her sister using her nickname, she took a step forward and stopped, “I’m so sorry.”

Draco looked again at each woman and then said to the room “I’m going to go see if Harry found that toy broom for Teddy,” as he walked quickly to the door.

He stood outside for a few moments listening for sounds of shouting, though he knew hexes and jinxes could be completed nonverbally the response would most likely be verbal. When he heard no more than talking he wandered around to the back garden finding Harry following close behind Teddy as he rode on the toy broom. The raven haired boy was beginning to look rather tired.

“You do realize he really can’t hurt himself if he falls from that height don’t you?”

Harry jumped and turned allowing Teddy to fly off giggling, “But he’s not mine, I don’t want to break him.”

“I’m pretty sure he won’t break that easily.”

“Well you never know.”

“So sit down and watch him with your wand out, you should be able to get off a Cushioning charm quickly, or cast it now on the whole garden.”

Harry sighed, followed the advice, and then sat next to Draco on the ground, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

“I imagine it comes from being raised by Muggles, and then not spending time with any families with young kids once you found out about being a wizard.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Don’t sound so amazed,” Draco said wryly.

Harry laughed, “Sorry it’s not that I don’t know you’re smarter than I am I just never figured you’d know what to do with younger kids since you’re an only child.”

“Fair enough, but there were younger kids in my parents’ social circle.”

“Gotcha. So is Andromeda inside reliving old memories or did she head back home?”

“Actually my mother just arrived.”

Harry’s head snapped around, jaw dropped, “And you left them alone? They haven’t spoken in almost thirty years”

“Then maybe it’s time,” Draco replied quietly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again before simply nodding.


	6. an unexpected invitation

Hermione hadn’t heard from Draco since she’d written to him that she was at the Burrow so she was quite surprised to find a letter on her plate when she came down for breakfast.

“An owl came for you this morning dear,” Molly said as she flicked her wand and sent a cup of coffee to sit at Hermione’s place. He left that letter and flew away. If you need to reply you can use Errol.”

“Thanks Molly.”

Hermione tucked the letter in her pocket to read later when she was alone. 

“You're not going to read it now?” Molly inquired.

Hermione shook her head, “I'm sure it's nothing urgent or the owl would have stayed for a response and I'd rather just enjoy my breakfast. You and my mum are such great cos I've been spoiled this summer. I need to work some more on my own cooking. I've tried out some of the recipes in the cookbook you gave me but I'm still more comfortable cooking the Muggle way." Hermione was beginning to feel guilty recommending a list of cooking spells to Draco that she hadn’t yet mastered herself and therefore was unsure if they truly worked.

“The lunch you made for Arthur and me last week was excellent. You're just a perfectionist. It will all come in time. You don't learn to cook the Muggle way so quickly did you?”

“No it took a while. I used to drive Mum crazy when I was home for the summer trying to learn. I thought if I learned the Muggle recipes it would make it easier to cook the wizarding way but it didn't quite work that way. I also thought it works be easier since cooking and potion making are so similar and I'm fairly good at potions but that hasn't seemed to help either.”

Molly laughed, “I know of several excellent potion masters who are lousy cooks. Actually Harry’s mother Lily was wonderful at potions but her cooking well let’s just say until they went into hiding she and James ate a lot of takeaway.”

“Lily was a Muggleborn too though. I just wish there was a class I could have taken while at Hogwarts. There is a Muggle studies class to help those raised in magical households to understand Muggle society and Muggleborns. Why not a class to teach the basics of wizarding life to students like myself or even to those who always had a house elf but may need to live on their own. A few weeks back Mum and I were looking at cookbooks in the bookshop around the corner from she and Dad’s office and I ran into a few primary school chums. They recommended a particular cookbook said they’d used it in their Senior survival class at school. It could be a seventh year elective or earlier I suppose. A class to teach basic cooking skills, cleaning skills, anything else that is unique to the magical world that muggleborns just won’t learn in their standard classes.”

“That’s an interesting idea dear, not something I think has ever been done. In the past those students were always just taken under the wing of a friend who knew the ways of life as a wizard or picked up books to learn on their own.”

“I’ve tried those books, I’ve read A Muggleborn’s Guide to Life as a Magic User, but there’s just no substitute for actually trying those spells, and since that can only be done at school until you come of age and there is so little time in our school year for that it would make sense as a class of it’s own, or maybe some sort of summer camp that would suspend the non-magic use rule while you are in attendance. I’ll have to take it up with the headmistress see what she thinks.” 

“That sounds like a good plan. Now stop talking and start eating you know food can be rewarmed but it’s never as good as fresh,” Molly scolded gently pointing to the plate of pancakes sitting in front of Hermione.

“Yes ma’am,” Hermione winked and began eating. Molly went back to cleaning up the kitchen until Hermione brought over her plate ready to help with the cleaning.

“Thank you dear, now what are your plans for the day?”

“I’m going to Grimmauld Place for a bit to look through the books there. Harry’s told Kreacher I’m coming. I want to see if I can find anything about the history of house elves. I’d like to know more about when they started serving wizarding families, how it came to be, and if they have always been essentially slaves or if at one point they were more like actual servants with pay. I figure with the history of house elves and the Black family they might have some information.”

“So you won’t be home for lunch then.”

“No don’t plan on me for lunch but I should be here for dinner. Thank you Molly.” With that Hermione grabbed her bag, a small brown handbag she had replaced the pink beaded bag with as it was an everyday bag and stood out less and the poor pink bag had taken such a beating during their year on the run, and headed to the Floo.  
She dusted herself off as she stepped into the drawing room at Grimmauld Place jumping only slightly when Kreacher popped into the room, “Will Miss Granger be needing anything?”

“No thank you Kreacher, I’m just here to look at the books.”

“Will you be needing lunch?”

“I brought something with me but thank you.”

She watched him pop away grumbling at not being used as a proper house elf should be and shaking her head crossed the room to the bookshelves. It seemed the shelf had some variation of the Undetectable Extension Charm on it as when she removed a book the place it had sat in was immediately filled by another book. She spent an hour going through books and seemingly making no dent in the collection before finally trying to a simple Accio which just as she had suspected did not summon any books for her, there had to be some spell which only allowed those of pure blood to summon articles in this house. Finally giving up she stepped back and went in search of the house elf. When she stepped into the hallway she stopped at the sight of the house elf heads mounted and displayed on the walls. It was a starting point, she pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment and began writing down the names and years served for each elf backtracking through the years. When she had written them all down she went downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Miss Granger come to eat?”

She shook her head, “Actually Kreacher I have a question for you. I was looking at the books upstairs. I’d like to learn more about house elves, specifically how and when you all began serving wizarding families. I know that the Black family has long had house elves and though they might have a book or two with information, maybe a family record of some sort.”

He looked at her suspiciously, “I don’t want to be free.”

“I know that. I know that many elves don’t want to be free. I just want to understand how this relationship between elves and wizards began. If you don’t want to be freed then you shouldn’t have to be however you should be treated with respect and kindness as you deserve for being a loyal servant.”

Though he still looked at her suspiciously Kreacher nodded and popped away then was back momentarily with a large tome in hand that he set down on the table, “Sit here Miss Granger and I’ll get you some tea.”

When she sat Hermione felt the crunch of the parchment in her pocket, suddenly remembering the letter she had placed there just a few hours ago. Pushing the book aside she pulled out the letter thinking it might be from Draco. However it was from an altogether different Malfoy.

 

Dear Miss Granger,  
Draco has told me me quite a bit about the help you provided him this past year and this summer. It is due in large part to you that he is willing to become a part of wizarding society again rather than spend his life here in the Manor. I feel that we owe you a debt of gratitude. I would be pleased if you would join me for tea. We can meet at any tea shop you choose, I understand there are some lovely Muggle tea shops in London. Please just let me know which shop you would like to meet at and I will be there. If you would be more comfortable you are welcome to bring a friend, perhaps Mister Potter. I look forward to hearing from you  
Narcissa Malfoy

 

Hermione read the note a second time, quite shocked to be invited out to tea with Draco’s mother. She sat and thought for a moment drinking the cup of tea that Kreacher had placed in front of her on the table before once again taking out her quill and parchment.

 

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,  
Thank you for your kind invitation. I would be willing to meet you this afternoon at Murphy’s in Hyde Park, a lovely little cafe and tea shop that I believe you might enjoy. I will be there at three o’clock.  
Hermione Granger

 

“Kreacher, do you know if Harry’s owl is here?”

“No Miss, Master Harry sent her off this morning and she has yet to return.”

She sighed unsure what to do now, but then the house elf staring at her gave her an idea, “Kreacher would you be willing to deliver this letter for me to Mrs. Malfoy?”

Kreacher’s eyes lit up, “Mistress Narcissa?”

“Yes.”

“Right away, Miss Hermione,” he practically snatched the letter from her hand and quickly apparated away. Hermione settled in with the book he had brought her wanting to use her time wisely before going to tea.


	7. Tea and Unwarrented Concern

Arriving a little early at the cafe, Hermione took a seat at a table by the window in sight of the door. When the waitress came by she asked her to return later after her companion had arrived. She was tempted to pull out the notes she had taken while at Grimmauld Place but resisted the urge thinking it would be bad form the have the table covered in parchment when Narcissa arrived. Instead she occupied herself with people watching, looking for clues that the people in the cafe and those passing by the window might just be witches and wizards out enjoying a day in the Muggle world. She became so preoccupied watching a couple in the park across the street she nearly missed the bell when the door opened and the tall blond woman walked in stopping for a moment. Hermione stood and raised her hand to her shoulder then gestured to the table when she caught Narcissa’s eye.

The blond was impeccably dressed as always, in a rich dark navy blue blazer and pencil skirt combo. She walked slowly and carefully through the crowd. When she reached the table she held out her hand, Hermione reached out her own to shake it with only the slightest barely noticeable hesitation, there were potions that could be passed with skin to skin contact after all.

“Mrs. Malfoy,” she acknowledged.

“Please call me Narcissa dear,” the older woman replied as she took her seat.

“Yes Mrs - yes Narcissa. It was quite a surprise to receive your owl this morning,” she said candidly.

Narcissa laughed lightly, “Yes I imagine it was, however I felt it was time we met. Draco has spoken of no one else so much this past year as he has you, particularly over the past few months. I saw that list of spells you sent him when I visited him at the cottage a few weeks ago. It was quite comprehensive but then Andromeda says that’s the way you do things.”

“Andromeda?” Hermione was in shock, however before she could comment any further the waitress approached again to take their order. 

When the waitress left Narcissa looked again at Hermione, “Yes my sister and I are speaking once again. Things aren’t where they were when we were children, I don’t expect we’ll ever reach that level of intimacy again but it is wonderful to have my big sister back in my life once more. The big sister I knew truly loved me and cared about me, the sister I looked up to for so long. I’m surprised dear that Harry didn’t tell you.”

“Harry knows?” She fought to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor.

“Yes, I had gone to visit Draco at the cottage not knowing that Andi had taken Harry and Teddy, who is the most adorable little boy, to see it. I popped out of the Floo to find Draco and Andromeda deep in discussion, we spoke for the first time in years. It was...well. It’s a long story.”

“I’d be interested in hearing it if you’re willing to tell me,” Hermione said.

Narcissa gave a small smile and nodded then began to retell the reconciliation between her and her sister while they waited for their orders to come out.

“We’ve written a few letters since that day, spoken on a Floo call a time or two and your name has come up when we were discussing Draco.”

“My name?”

“Yes, as I said I’d seen the list of spells you’d sent him and I mentioned it to her in a letter.”

They stopped speaking momentarily as the waitress arrived at their table with tea and scones. When the waitress had once again left Hermione spoke, “So you asked Andromeda about the spells I sent to Draco?”

“Yes and then we were talking about your plans for this upcoming year,” as well as Draco’s apparent attraction to you, “Andi really likes this new idea the two of you cooked up.”

“Oh it was more than just us, and it actually all started with Draco.”

“Really?” Narcissa was intrigued every time she’d spoken about this with her son he insisted that it was her tea time companion who was mostly responsible.

“Yes he was the one that commented that if might have made different choices if he’d gotten to know us all at a younger age. He felt the way he’d been raised, oh I’m sorry.” Hermione turned the color of the poppies in the park across the street and lowered her eyes to the table.

Narcissa bit back a smile, “No worries dear. I know how he feels he’s told me himself and if he hadn’t I would have figured it out quite quickly this summer as during the few weeks he was with us at the Manor he left the room every time his father started talking about Muggleborns and half bloods. Reconnecting with my sister and finding out about her life, and seeing as it was Mr. Potter, a half blood raised by Muggles that saved us all, yes dear even my family. I can quite see why he has changed his opinions and find that I myself agree though it is hard to break the habits of years of conditioning. I find myself thinking much more than speaking.”

“Draco does the same thing.”

How interesting that she has noticed, maybe his feelings for her are returned. She’s certainly intelligent enough to keep him on his toes and keep him mentally challenged. “He’s told me of your support in his endeavors for a career. His father was expecting him to take over the family accounts but I fear I’ve always known that that job would simply bore Draco. His announcement that he wanted to be a healer was quite a shock but it is an honorable profession and with his potions skills he could do quite well.”

“Then you approve of his decision?”

“I do but I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that Lucius does not, however I’ve handled that, he’ll let Draco do as he wishes or suffer the consequences but I’m sure you’re not interested in that.”  
Like hell I’m not,Hermione thought but didn’t say a word.

Narcissa lifted one eyebrow clearly aware what the young woman was thinking and impressed that she didn’t ask a sign of good manners.

“I have enjoyed beginning to get to know you my dear. Obviously I’ve known most of the friends Draco has had for years and wanted the chance to learn something about his newest friend.” And of course test you a bit, if she were to break off her relationship with that Weasley boy and Draco decide to pursue here I think she would be an acceptable choice.”I must be going I have a bit of shopping to do before heading home. Thank you for coming out to tea, and thank you for being so kind to my son. I know that you have become very important to him and that means a great deal to me,” she said as she stood.

“Thank you Mrs… thank you Narcissa.”

“I’m sure I will be seeing you in the future,” with that Narcissa headed to pay and then for the door. Hermione took a moment to process what had just occurred then herself left to apparate back to the Burrow.

 

Hermione was met at the gate by Ron, “Where were you?”

“I was invited out to tea. Why are you in such a state?” 

“I didn’t know where you were. I was worried something had happened to you.”

She sighed his concern was beginning to be stifling, “If I needed you I would have let you know.”

“What if your wand had been taken?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know if you just don’t trust me and my skills as a witch or if you’re auror training is making you this crazy but it has to stop.” She brushed past him to wall to the house.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, holding tight, “You’re a great witch Mione but there are people out there who can do things you would never dream of, there’s no way you could protect yourself from some of the hexes and jinxes.”

“Let go of me Ronald!”

He looked down at his hand as if surprised to see what he was doing. He let go of her arm but stepped closer, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re pushing me away with your lack of trust in me and your paranoia. Maybe you need to reconsider George’s request to join him at the shop.”

He shook his head vehemently, “No, someone has to be a man and do the job!”

“A man?” Hermione’s eyebrows shot to her hairline, “I think Tonks would have taken offense at that statement, and I take offense to it for her and all the other female aurors.”

“I didn’t mean. I..it’s just...I wasn’t saying anything against any of the witches. It’s just…” he stumbled over his words.

“It’s just what?”

“Harry quit.”

“He quit auror training? Why?”

“I don’t know. He’s lost his nerve or something.”

“Did he not say why he was leaving? Or did you not listen?”

He blushed and ducked his head, “Ok maybe I stopped listening when he said he was quitting. We were supposed to be in this together and now he’s bailing out on me.”

“I’m sure he had a good reason.”

“But now I won’t have a partner. I’ll have to partner with someone I don’t know.’

“Ron there was no guarantee that you would have been partnered with Harry even if he had stayed. Come on you can keep talking while I pack.” With that she walked into the house and began up the stairs. He hesitated only a moment before following her.

“I wish you wouldn’t go. You could stay here and start work at the Ministry now. You know you’re ready, they’d love to have you.”

“I made a promise to McGonagall and the board, I’m not backing out now. Besides even if I did go to work I wouldn’t be staying here. I’d go back and live with my parents or get a flat of my own.”

“Then stay and we’ll get a flat together,” he said eagerly.

“I’m not ready for that.”

“Why not? We’ve been together for a year. We’ve loved each other longer than that.”

“And we’re living two very different lives right now. I need time. I want to get my career started. You need to finish training or join George and I really think that’s a path you need to consider. You worry more now about things happening that are so unlikely it’s amazing you get any sleep. I mean really Ron if you have to know where I am at all times then this is not going to work.”

“Where were you anyway?”

“Augh!” she screamed, “This is what I mean and I already answered you I was at tea.”

“But where and with who?”

She stopped packing and turned to look at him for only a moment before pointing to the door, “Out!”

“I’m just curious about your day?” He quickly replied. “My parents always ask each other for detail about their day, I thought you’d like that I was interested in what you’re doing.”

She bit her lower lip, “I’m sorry. You’re right, my parents do that too. It’s just hard to tell these days when you’re in boyfriend mode and when you’re in auror mode. There’s a really cute little cafe around the corner from my parents’ office.”

“So you had tea with your mum?”

She shook her head and continued packing, “No actually I met Narcissa Malfoy.”

“You WHAT?”

“She sent me an owl this morning asking me to tea.”

“And you went to meet with her without telling anyone? Hermione have your forgotten everything Mad Eye taught us.”

“Constant vigilance?” she intoned sardonically, “No Ron I didn’t forget but it was a Muggle tea shop in London I don’t think she was going to be trying anything there, besides her note was perfectly sincere.”

“Of course it was, how else would she get you to come out. She could have put a potion in your tea and left you to be taken to a Muggle hospital where they wouldn’t know how to treat you. She could be planning something with that git of a son of hers. You can’t trust any of that lot.”

She tuned out his ranting, flicked her wand at her trunk and began down the stairs with it in the lead.

“Hermione, where are you going? Hermione,” he ran down the stairs and out the door chasing after her.

“I’m going now Ron. I can’t live like this with your constant questioning and your seemingly complete lack of trust. I’ll be in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks if my room at Hogwarts isn’t ready yet.”

“Mione don’t leave.”

“I have to Ron. I need to be able to think and work and relax. I need a break.”

He froze, “Are you breaking up with me?”

She shook her head, “I think we just need a break and some time to think. With the war and its aftermath I think we just got too serious too fast.”

His face fell, it looked as if he were going to cry, she reached out a hand to his shoulder but pulled it back when his face changed. He squinted, jaw tightened, and he snapped, “This is about Malfoy isn’t it. You’ve been writing to him all summer. He’s turned you against me. He’s put a spell on you somehow. His mother must have done it today.”

“Goodbye Ron.” She took hold of her trunk and spun on the spot leaving Ron muttering and shouting.


	8. Back to Hogwarts

Hermione arrived right in front of the Hog’s Head, she flicked her wand at her trunk and opened the door.

“Hello Ab! Mind if I go upstairs and if Ron pops in, I’m not here. Thanks,” she called as she walked by without stopping to allow Aberforth to reply. Ron would take a while to find her here, perhaps long enough for her to get to Hogwarts. He would start at the Three Broomsticks because he would never expect her to lie to him, then he would assume she had gone up to the school and try to get in. By the time he thought of Aberforth she’d be safely ensconced in a room there that she’d warded or safely ensconced in her new room at Hogwarts.

Once in the room at the end of hall she warded the door then sent a Patronus off to McGonagall letting the headmistress know she had arrived in Hogsmeade and would like to come stay at the castle if her room was ready. She pulled out a book and sat to read while she waited for a response.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hermione stood wand in hand pointing at the door but not calling out, if it was Ron she really didn’t want to acknowledge that she was here. The knocking came again, she still didn’t reply finally she heard a voice.

“Hermione let me in, McGonagall sent me to bring you to the castle.”

“Harry?”

“Yes.”

“How do I know?”

Outside the door Harry shook his head at her question, “If it turns out I’m an imposter will you confound me like you did McLaggen or will you just send those birds after me like you did Ron?” He laughed when she opened the door face alternating between a glare and a grin.

“What are you doing here?”

“I told you, McGonagall sent me.”

She smacked him halfheartedly on the arm, “I heard that but why are you here at Hogwarts where she can send you?”

“Because I work here now and she figured who better to send on an errand than the rookie.”

“You work here?” her eyes went wide, “Wait! You quit the auror office, Ron said you quit.”

He simply nodded.

“You’re the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” it was a statement not a question but Harry nodded anyway.

“How in Merlin’s name did that happen? And why didn’t you tell me?” she smacked him on the arm again.

“Move out of the doorway and let me in and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Let you in? I thought you were here to walk with me to the castle?”

“I am but we’re waiting for someone else so we can all walk together.”

“Who are we waiting for? Wait! It better not be Ron.”

“No Ron’s already tried to get to the school, McGonagall sent him on his way when he demanded to be let in claiming his auror status. She was having none of it, she knows he’s a trainee, besides Ab sent a patronus just before you did that something was up between you two said you didn’t want him to know where you were and she’s rather protective of her employees and students. He’s here in the village I’m sure though I’m not sure where as he’s gotten pretty good at Disillusionment Charms in auror training, but I’d lay odds he saw me walking here and thinks I’m coming for you.”

“He just doesn’t get it! I want him to leave me alone, let me be!”

“He will, he’ll have to once you’re up at school, you can block any owls from him if you want, in the meantime you have to tell me what he’s done that’s got you so upset.”

“First I want to know who we’re waiting for.”

“Draco.”

Her eyes popped wide in surprise, “Draco? He wasn’t going to come back until next week right before term.”

“Well he and I were talking through the Floo when McGonagall came and asked me to escort you to school. He asked me to wait, said he’d pack up and meet us here. This way we can walk together.”

“Ron seeing me walking with Draco will NOT help things Harry.”

“Hermione how dumb do you think I am? Ron will not see you walking with Draco, he’ll see me walking with Draco. You’ll be under this,” he held out his Invisibility cloak, “We can shrink your trunk and you can tuck it in a pocket or just carry it under the cloak.”

“Thank you Harry. Ok come in and sit, if we’re waiting on Draco to come from France I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to catch up.”

She was right it was nearly two hours later before Draco came knocking on the door. He entered and looked right to Hermione, “You okay?”

“I’m fine, or at least I will be when we’re at school and Ronald can’t annoy me any further today.”

“Right then we should go, here let’s put your trunk in mine. I Flooed right into the pub downstairs. Aberforth said Weasley has been in three times already so you should put on   
Harry’s cloak before you step foot out the door and you should wear it at least until we’re in the gates, probably all the way up to the castle so he can’t see you. If he sees you with me it will only rile him up further.”

Harry stood back and watched the interaction between one of his oldest friends and the man who was formerly his oldest nemesis. He wasn’t sure what was going on but it appeared his best mate was about to lose the girl he loved to the last person on earth any of them would have expected and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. He knew though that he had no say in the matter and the best thing he could do was to stay impartial and be the best friend he could be to Ron and Hermione and maybe even to Draco. Their conversation at the cottage had gone well. Draco seemed to be a totally different person away from his father and his Slytherin pals, or maybe it was just the war but he was definitely not the same person who had tormented and harassed Harry for six years.

Just a few moments later, Harry and Draco tromped down the stairs as loudly as they could to cover the sound of Hermione’s footsteps. They walked into the main room to find Ron sitting at a table nearest the window on the street. He looked up and grimaced to see the two of them together.

“Harry what are you doing with him?”

“Minerva sent me to bring Draco up to school,” he stressed the name of the headmistress.

“I need to talk to you.”

“You’ll have to Floo me later we have a meeting to get to,” Harry replied as he opened the door allowing Draco, his trunk, and Hermione to pass through, “I should be back in my room in a few hours. Or you can owl me if that time won’t work for you. I’ve got to go, don’t want to be late getting back,” with that he stepped through the door closing it behind him and walked casually down the road to catch up with the others.

Draco looked at him sideways, “Minerva?”

Harry laughed, “Yeah it feels strange to say that but she’ll insist you do it too. Speaking of the boss, I met with her earlier and she asked if I’d like to take over as the head of Gryffindor.”

“You’re the natural pick,” Draco replied.

“I turned her down.”

“What? Why?”

“I want to take your job when you and Mione leave. I’d like to be the head of the first and second year house. Who better to be the Head than someone who had more than one house choice at the Sorting. I’ve been thinking that it would be good for the students to meet or at least hear the stories of several witches and wizards who were hatstalls or close to it.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m still surprised you don’t want to take over the lions.”

“Maybe some time in the future, for now I think it would be too hard to have to discipline people I used to hang out with in the Common Room, it’s going to be hard enough to do that if they give me trouble in class.”

“You really think they’ll give you trouble in class?”

“Not purposely no, but things happen. Besides I still count some of them as friends, I know the sixth years fairly well and at least have met the fourth and fifth years.”  
Hermione pulled the cloak off as the door to the castle closed behind them, “Thank you both, now do we really have a meeting with McGonagall?”  
Harry shook his head, “Not tonight but it was the best way I could think of to keep Ron from waylaying me. I should head off to my room I’ve got some planning to do for the first few weeks of classes. You two know the way to your rooms?”

“Same dorm the eighth years used last year?” Hermione inquired.

“Yes, it’s been reconfigured to fit the students coming in. Your rooms are just across the hall actually, you have a shared common room and with bedrooms and bathrooms off each side.”

“Then we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs to the left as they went right.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, “You didn’t have to pack up and leave France earlier than you planned. Harry could have gotten me here.”

Draco shrugged, “Ron’s been upset about your friendship with me for a while now, the least I could do is help you out since it’s at least partially my fault.”  
She took hold of his arm stopping them both in their tracks, “Let’s get this straight right now. None of this is your fault. This is all Ron, his immaturity, his paranoia, his utter clinginess, his overprotectiveness, his neediness. It’s Ron’s fault that I’m here now. It’s his fault that he pushed me to the point I couldn’t take it anymore and told him we need a break-”

“Wait,” he interrupted trying to sound casual, “You broke up with him?”

“Well I really meant just a break from us for a while but he kept pushing and I came here and well...yes I guess I did,” she began to chew her bottom lip, “It was rather sudden. I guess I can’t blame him for coming to look for me to try and talk to me.”

Oh no she’s not letting him off the hook this easily, not when she just gave me hope. “I can understand wanting to try and talk you out of it but if you’re complaining to him about being overprotective then maybe an owl is the way to go. Or a Floo call. Following you here and demanding to be let in to talk to you, stalking around town to find you, he’s not making any friends around here right now. That’s not going to convince you to talk to him. Does he not ever think before he acts? I thought Potter had the corner on the impulsive reactionary behavior.”

“No they’ve always been pretty much a pair when it comes to that, though Harry has tried more and more to think things through and plan them out as we’ve gotten older.”

“Really?” Draco’s right eyebrow shot up nearly into his hairline, “I think I could beg to differ.” He pointed to his chest.

“Uh huh and you were thinking totally clearly and planning when you began to use an Unforgivable on him?”

He shrugged, “Ok you’ve got me on that one. We’re males, teenaged males, according to my mom it’s a common trait amongst us.”

She laughed, “I’m not so sure it isn’t just a common teenage trait.”

“You’re not like that though. You’ve never seemed to be the type to just react to something without thinking it through first.”

“I did today, but you’re right I normally think things through to the point of making Harry and Ron crazy. Besides saying it’s a common teenage trait doesn’t mean all teenagers do it.”

“True,” he nodded, “Say does that impulsivity start as early as eleven?”

“Thinking we’re going to have to deal with that some this year?” she asked as they began up the stairs again.

“Afraid we’re going to have to deal with it is more like it. Did McGonagall say if we would have the power to assign detentions to the kids in our house? And is she really going to make us call her by her first name? I’m not sure I can do that.”

Again Hermione laughed, “Yes she is going to ask that, she already requested it of me in the last letter she sent me.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been owling her ideas and questions all summer too.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my letters to you had been such a bother,” she snipped while biting back a grin.

He fell for it, at first, “That’s not what I meant. You know I appreciated those...wait you’re teasing me aren’t you?”

She bit her lip harder screwing her face up into it’s best indignant look but she couldn’t hold it for more than a minute before breaking into laughter.

He stopped dead on the landing as she continued down the hall, his eyes wide, mouth slack jawed, “You teased me.”

She turned back to look at him, “That’s what friends do. Didn’t you and Blaise or Pansy tease each other? Or is that not something Slytherins do?”

“No we teased each other I just never, well, you and I, I just-”

“Just what? Didn’t think we were friends?”

“No it’s not that. I consider you a friend I just didn’t know we were good enough friends to tease one another.”

“Well now you know,” she said as she turned and headed further down the hall.

He stood for another moment rolling over in his mind being good enough friends with someone he once harassed repeatedly to be teased. His life had certainly not turned out in any way he or his parents had envisioned but he was finding that he liked the change.

Hermione turned and called back down the hall, “Are you coming or what?”

He jogged to catch up, “Sorry got stuck thinking.”

“And you were so caught up thinking about how wonderful it is to be my friend that you just couldn’t move huh?” her eyes sparkled.

You have no idea he thought, “Well hey when the muggleborn witch of all time teases you, it’s an event worth taking a moment to note.”

She raised one eyebrow, “Muggleborn witch of all time huh?”

“Sure.”

“Uh huh and now who’s teasing?”

“Maybe a little but you are the brightest muggle born I’ve ever met.”

“And you’ve met so many.”

“You did beat me out for top of class year after year, and both of us were smart enough to have been in Ravenclaw.”

“That’s true. Well there’s our dorm from last year,” she turned to the opposite wall, “I guess that means our rooms are there, but how do we get in.”

“Harry didn’t give us a password so maybe it’s set right now to recognize us.”

“Yes but where is the door? I don’t see a painting or a knocker, and without a password or a pattern to tap with the wand I have no idea where to even look.”

“Maybe we should just ask the wall for our door.”

“Like the Room of Requirement?”

“Something like that.”

She nodded, “It’s worth a try.”

He walked over to the wall, “Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would like to see the door to their room.”

“Please,” she added.

A wooden door appeared in front of them and then opened into a small common room. When they entered the room they found a small round table with chairs, a few large armchairs, and a fireplace. As they stepped closer they saw a note on the table.

 

Hermione and Draco,  
I hope you find your new accommodations to your liking. If there is anything you need please feel free to let me know. I will pass the message on to Argus. The bedrooms are off to either side of this common room. Neither has been assigned you may choose which you prefer though they are arranged similarly right now. You are welcome to decorate them as you you like. Each bedroom has it’s own bathroom as well. There is also a small kitchenette on the wall next to the door. You are invited to eat with us at the professor’s table at any meal however the only time I will require your presence is at the Opening Feast and Closing Feast. Be sure to set a password for your house students with the painting outside their door; you may also set a password for your own door. Please come to my office tomorrow at nine thirty for a short meeting.  
Minerva

 

“She really does expect us to call her by her first name,” Draco said.

“I told you that.”

“I was hoping she only meant you. I’m not sure I can remember to do that after eight years of calling her Professor.”

“Well when the students are around I imagine you can still call her Professor to set a good example for them.”

“Which will only make it harder to call her Minerva when they aren’t.”

She laughed, “You’ll adjust. Which room do you want?”

He looked across the room each way before replying, “Ladies choice.”

“Well I don’t really have a preference as they are so similar but since I’m used to going off to the left to go to my dorm I guess I’ll take that one.”

“All right then, you’ll need your trunk.” He turned to his trunk that was still floating in the air behind them, gestured with his wand to set it down and open it. He then pulled Hermione’s trunk out, restored it to its original size, then sent it floating off to her room.

“Thank you,” she walked to her room then turned back, “Have you eaten supper yet?”

“No. I was thinking about it when Harry called me but then I got a bit distracted.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Not your fault.”

“You want to meet back in here in an hour. I can make us something.”

“Or we could ask the house elves to send up something.”

“Do you not trust my cooking?

“Well when I mentioned the list of spells you sent me to Harry he told me a few stories about you cooking the year you were all on the run.”

“Oh he did did he?”

Draco held a hand up, “Wait before I get him in trouble I should say he was quite clear that it wasn’t you but the food being used that was the problem. And really I just suggested the elves because I’m sure they’ve already cooked for the professors.”

“Well we’ll see how we feel after we unpack.”

In other words you’re going to cook he laughed internally, “Ok.”

With that they each went to their own rooms.


	9. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter that contains a personal headcanon

Hermione opened her trunk and began sorting through her things. She quickly transfigured the sheets on her bed into soft pale blue fleece, with a quilt to match. A flick of her wand sent her clothes neatly folded into drawers of the dresser and hung neatly on hangers in the closet, another flick sent the books from her trunk sailing neatly across the room to align themselves according to subject, alphabetically by author onto the bookshelves near the desk.

Suddenly she was struck by the sheer absurdity that she was living the scene she had so enjoyed in the Sword in the Stone when she had seen it as a young girl. Well the reverse of the Merlin packing scene, she began to giggle. Then the image of the fairies in Sleeping Beauty using their wands to clean the cottage, make a cake, and sew a dress flitted through her mind and the giggles became laughter, finally the mops from Fantasia danced across her brain and she fell over on her bed in near hysterics.

“Um Hermione are you ok? You didn’t set off some product of the Weasleys did you?”

She just kept laughing, and in between her guffaws he began to catch words, “Cinderella...I can be a fairy godmother...I’m my own fairy godmother...Mary Poppins...supercali...flying umbrella...Merlin had an owl...Muggles know more...Shaggy dog...bedknobs and broomsticks, submarine bed...Harry could have...absent-minded prof...flying car...must show Arthur…”

“Hermione?”

Her face had gone red with the laughter, tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was bent in two holding her stomach.

“Granger do I need to get Madame Pomfrey?” Draco was shouting so she would hear him over the sound of her own laughter.

“No...no...I’m...I’m fine….just need… a minute…”

He stood in her doorway unsure if he could enter her room, gripping his wand tight in one hand, with a Calming Draught in the other than he had just summoned, just watching her. He’d never seen her laugh like this. Oh he’d seen her laugh at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, or at a Quidditch match with her friends, in their common room last year but never like this. When she smiled she was radiant, but this laughter, her complete abandonment of her normally calm cool persona was transcendent, he fell just a bit harder.

Finally her laughter began to subside, she sat up on the edge of her bed, wiping tears from her eyes, then looked up to see the worry on Draco’s face.

“I really am fine. I just had a moment. Something hit me as funny and led to another idea and it all just snowballed in my head. I don’t usually react that way when I find something funny, I’m not exactly sure why I did this time.”

“Maybe the stress of today had something to do with it.”

“It’s quite possible, a laugh attack instead of an anxiety attack. Either way I’m glad no one else was here to see it.”

“So what was it that you found so funny?”

“As I was unpacking the scene from a movie I loved when I was younger played in my head and I realized I was living the life I wished was real when I watched that movie, then scenes from several other movies began to run through my head and I don’t know really. I know it doesn’t sound funny but it was in my head.”

“What’s a movie?”

Her eyes went wide, “Oh my… that’s right you’re a Pureblood, and I mean a real Pureblood! Your family probably never exposed you to anything Muggle did they?”

“No. I take it you think I missed out on something.”

She began to nod vigorously, “Oh yes. The wizarding world has music and I know there are those who act on stage or on the radio but muggles have movies which is short for moving pictures-”

“All magical pictures move,” he drawled.

“Yes I know but that’s not what I mean. Movies are recordings of people acting, or cartoons which are drawings that move. Oh we have to go to the nearest muggle town with a cinema so you can see for yourself. Or better yet we can go to my parents’ house and watch movies on their VCR. I could show you the ones I was thinking of earlier, they’re all Disney.”

“Disney?”

“Yes Disney is the most famous maker of children’s movies. Mum and Dad are huge fans, I’ve seen all the movies. I think they own every movie Disney ever made on VHS. Dad’s actually the biggest fan. I’ve been watching them for as long as I can remember. The company was started by Walt Disney. So many of his movies feature magic in some way which is why I was-” she froze.

“Hermione?... Hermione?... Hermione!”

“OH MY- Merlin’s pants!”

“What now?”

“A wizard, he had to have been a wizard. How did I never think of this before?”

Draco was now completely bewildered, “Thought of what?”

“Walt Disney had to have been a wizard. He and several of his workers just had to be. It’s the simplest explanation for how they got so many things about magic right. Some things were a bit off but that would help him prove he wasn’t trying to break the Law of Secrecy. Oh how did I not catch that in the last eight years.”

“You have been a bit busy,” he drawled.

She stood up and began pacing back and forth, “It’s all so obvious. Snow White had a talking mirror and poisoned apple that had to have been filled with a potion, the Draught of Living Death. Fantasia had Mickey as the Sorcerer’s Apprentice, doing magic with a wand. Cinderella had the fairy godmother again doing magic with a wand, she transfigured Cinderella’s dress, the transfigured a pumpkin into a coach. So many magical movies: Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty all animated. But the live action films too: Mary Poppins, Shaggy Dog, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and Pete’s Dragon for crying out loud. Magic everywhere. Merlin himself is one of the main characters in Sword and the Stone.”

Draco reached out a hand to stop her from crossing back in front of him again, “How did he get away with that? If he really was a wizard, wouldn’t the Ministry have come down on him?”

“Well Disney is American so the Ministry wouldn’t have anything to do with it really, the Magical Congress of the United States would be the ones to deal with any issues of the Statute of Secrecy there. But my guess is there are so few wizards who pay any attention to Muggle society combined with the fact that all of the movies were released as works of fiction not fact that if it was ever even investigated they decided it wasn’t worth any sort of punishment. Besides not every movie the company ever made was magical in nature.”

“You said Merlin was in the movie?”

She nodded, “Oh yes. Merlin is a well known figure even to Muggles, though no one really believes he was a wizard they all think he was just a master of Muggle style magic tricks.”

“Like the ones at Weasley’s shop?”

“Yes.”

“Is that what he does in this move thing you’re talking about?”

“Movie,” she giggled, “No he’s a wizard in robes and pointy hat and all. He uses a wand and has an owl. He’s an animagus, well more than that he transforms into more than one animal which is naturally quite absurd. He packs his things up by shrinking them and sending them into a bag that clearly has an Undetectable Extension Charm. Oh we really have to get away and go to my parents you need to see the movie. It was always one of my favorites, but I also need to get you to a theatre, movies just aren’t the same unless you can see them on the big screen.”

“Big screen?”

“Oh yes it’s well, you know what I’m not even going to describe it you just need to see it. I’ll have to write to Mum and see if she can find out for me what the nearest theatre is and if Tarzan is still showing. In the meantime students don’t arrive for another week we could go to my parents any day so I can show you a movie on VHS.”

“One question first.”

“What?”

“What if anything do your parents know about me?”

“Are you worried they’ll think we’re a couple or that I’m cheating on Ron?”

 _Us a couple? If only._ “Well no I wouldn’t want them to think you were cheating on Weasley but I would think your parents would know you well enough to know you’re not the kind of person to do that. I was thinking more of all the things I did to you during our first six years of school.”

She nodded, “Oh that,” she waved her hand dismissively, “yes they know some things but I’ve also told them about your involvement in changing things here at Hogwarts and why so I think they’d be receptive. If you’re concerned however we could always go during the day while they’re at work.”

“Why don’t we just start with one of the movies at the theatre?”

“Oh but I don’t know how long that will take and if we went to my parents tomorrow we could watch Sword and the Stone then.”

“We have a meeting with McGonagall tomorrow.”

“That won’t take all day, and we have a week to prepare for the students.”

“Let’s just see what we have to do after the meeting.”

“Ok, say are you hungry?”

Just then they heard a knock on the door and someone calling. They both walked into their common room and Draco opened the door to find Harry standing there.

“Were you able to see the door?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. I think it’s charmed so that only adults can see it right now, and possibly the first years or maybe not you’ll have to ask McGonagall. Anyway I came to see if you two wanted to join me for dinner. Kreacher is apparently worried that the Hogwarts house elves won’t feed me properly so he came from Grimmauld with enough food for five or six people.”

They exchanged a glance before Draco answered, “Sure we’ll join you we were just talking about dinner.”

“Great come on,” Harry gestured to the hall, “So are you settled in?”

“Well partially but I got a bit distracted while unpacking,” Hermione admitted.

“Distracted? That’s what you call it?” Draco said.

Harry looked between them, “Uh oh did she get caught up in a book again?”

“No!” Draco replied emphatically, “Rather she went into a laughing fit so hard I thought I was going to have to force a Calming Draught down her throat.”

“Hermione?” Harry’s mouth dropped open.

“What? Like I’ve never laughed before!” she said indignantly.

“Not like that,” both men chimed in.

“Harry you weren’t even there,” she griped.

“Yes but Draco is far from unobservant and not prone to hyperbole so I believe him. What got to you anyway.”

“She was muttering all kinds of things, then she blamed it on movies,” Draco’s face screwed up in confusion.

Harry stopped walking, “Movies?”

“Oh fine,” Hermione began to explain as they continued across the castle to Harry’s new rooms. Harry began to laugh nearly as hard as she had at her explanation and they had to stop for him to catch his breath.

“So you’re taking him to see a movie?” he thrust his thumb in Draco’s direction.

“Yes.”

“I’m going!” Harry announced.

“Do I get a say in this?” Draco asked.

“No,” the other two laughed.

“Fine,” he grumbled as they entered Harry’s chambers.

 

A few hours later after Draco and Hermione had returned to their quarters and made themselves comfortable in the common room he looked over to see her staring into the distance.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“What? Oh yes, I’m fine.”

“You’re distracted again but it’s something different this time.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing or you’d be reading that book sitting in your lap. You haven’t turned a page in nearly ten minutes.”

“Oh it hasn’t been that long. I was just studying this-” 

“Really?” he raised one eyebrow.

She looked down to see that the book in her lap was actually a muggle fictional novel her mother had recommended to her that she’d packed. “Oh well I guess this just isn’t keeping my interest right now. Mum said it was wonderful but-”

“Hermione stop.”

“What?”  
“You’re on the verge of babbling.”

“I am not!”

“It’s Weasley isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

He shook his head, “You’re thinking about him, wondering if he understood what you meant when you said taking a break. Write to him.”

“I don’t know what to say and I don’t want to encourage his behavior.”

He sighed quietly and ran a hand through his hair I can’t believe I’m about to ask this “You still love him don’t you?”

“I don’t know. I still care for him but things have just changed so much. We’ve both changed so much over the past year.”

“You’re no longer living under constant threat of danger. You also spent a year a part, not seeing each other for the first time in how many years? Maybe you need more time to settle into life after school. We’re both studying a lot this year but you really have more of a job now. You could suggest that you take a year and…” he trailed off afraid his suggestion was too self-serving.

“And what?” she prompted.

“Maybe leave the option open to see other people.”

She laughed, “Who would I date here? Students, even seventh years would be unethical and the professors, other than Harry, are all too old, not to mention all of the professors including Harry make me just think yuck! No!”

His first reaction when she didn’t name him was hurt but a second later he decided at least she didn’t have the same thoughts about him as she did the professors. “You never know who you might meet or see in a new light,” he hinted though less subtly than he used to be able to, rushing to cover it up he said, “There are always people in Hogsmeade. You might be able to meet someone for lunch there or tea. Besides you don’t have to see someone else just having it as an option might make you feel better. Take some time and some space. Or don’t suggest it at all, it’s up to you. You just need to talk to him or at least communicate with him so you feel better about the situation. I can go in my room if you want to try to Floo call him.”

“No he’s still staying with his parents in the house that’s never empty. Besides a letter should be easier.”

“You’ll feel better after you send it and get this all settled with him.”

She nodded, “You’re right I just know he’s not going to be happy and I don’t want to hurt him, and I don’t want rule out our relationship continuing after this year. Ok, I’ll do it,” with that she stood and went to her room returning momentarily with parchment, quill, and ink to the table in the common room. She sat down and began to write, moments later she crumpled the parchment, tossed it aside, and began again. This process repeated itself several more times before she stood up and announced, “I’m going for a walk.”

Draco replied, “Do you want company?”

“No, I just need some air. Maybe I’ll go visit Hagrid for a while.”

“Then I’ll definitely stay here.”

“Good idea.”

When she had left he looked at the crumpled parchment scattered on the table, stood and took a closer look, picked on up to read then put it back down, picked it up again, and once again laid it back on the table. He turned and walked away. It’s none of my business. He made it about ten steps before turning back. At the table once more he picked up the parchments and began to read.

Dear Ron,  
I’m sorry about earlier today. I didn’t mean to leave in such a rush but I just can’t

Dear Ron,  
I just wanted to tell you I made it to Hogwarts ok. I hope you’re 

Dear Ron,  
I care for you a great deal. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you more about how I was feeling before today. When I said I think we should take a break I meant

Ron,  
I’ve loved you for several years now but things just aren’t the way I always pictured them to be. I don’t feel

Ron,  
I just want to clarify what I said this afternoon. We’re both so busy and stressed and I think we need some time to be sure

Draco read each beginning of a letter again and then dropped them back on the table. _She’s clearly conflicted about the situation, guess I’ll just have to wait and see but maybe there’s still hope._


	10. Meeting with McGonagall

Draco stopped as they reached the Headmistress’s door. Hermione turned to look at him, “Are you coming or not? She’s waiting for us.”

“I know but somehow this all just seems so surreal. It’s hard to not to feel like I’ve been called here because I’m in trouble for something.”

“And have you done something you would be in trouble for?”

“No, but there’s still that feeling when you get called the the Head’s office that you did something even if you can’t remember what it was.”

“Maybe you just spent too much time during school doing things that would get you in trouble. I don’t have that feeling at all.”

“Yes well I doubt you were called on the carpet in McGonagall’s office very often.”

“More than you would think, and please don’t tell me you didn’t get away with a ridiculous number of things with Snape as your head of house.’

He grinned, “Oh I did but he also called me on several of my tricks, but detentions and punishments within Slytherin stay in Slytherin unlike other houses. Besides how many times were you in trouble for things you came up with rather than from going along with Potter and Weasley trying to keep them out of trouble?”

“Not the point really and come on or we’ll be late,” she turned and rushed to the gargoyle at the entrance, “Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to meet with the Headmistress.”

“Go right on up,” it said as it swung out of the way.

At the top of the stairs they were greeted by the older woman, “Hermione, Draco come in and sit down. Would either of you care for some tea?”

“No thank you,” Hermione replied primly.

“No ma’am,” Draco replied nearly automatically with the manners bred in him through years of training.”

“Oh no, none of that ma’am nonsense, unless we are in front of students you are both staff member now please call me Minerva. Now before we begin I wanted to ask if everything was satisfactory in your quarters.”

“Oh yes,” Hermione rushed to answer.

Draco nodded in agreement, “They are quite comfortable.”

“Especially as we arrived earlier than we had told you we would,” Hermione continued, “I greatly appreciate that you allowed us to take up residence already.”

“My dear your quarters have been ready for weeks I had a feeling you would be arriving early. You always were one to one to get a jump start on any new assignment.”

“Yes well,” Hermione squirmed just a bit.

“No,” McGonagall held a hand up, “no need to say anymore. I have no need to know anything about the personal lives of my staff members unless it will affect their job and I am sure this situation, whatever it may be, will not.”

“No absolutely not.”

“Fine then let’s get on with our discussion. I believe we might be making Draco uncomfortable.”

“Oh no Prof- uh- Minerva. I’m fine.”

“Just experiencing that called to the office feeling then.”

His eyes widened at that and she laughed, “Oh yes we’ve all had that feeling before, even me. Now have you had a chance to see the change in the dorms your first years will be using?”

“No,” Hermione replied, “we spent yesterday evening unpacking and settling into our own quarters, and visiting Harry.”

“I had invited Harry to our meeting this morning but he felt that as you two were in charge of the dorm this year it should just be the three of us making the decisions for now. I trust you’ll keep him up to date on all decisions made as his plan is to be Head for that house next year.”

They both nodded in response.

“Wonderful, now it has not escaped your notice I’m sure that your quarters are closer to your students’ dorm than any other Head of House. I felt that this was the best decision as there will be no prefects living in the dorm to watch over the students. You will have full access to the dorms. Both sides have been broken into rooms that will house four students per side and the wards that keep boys from the girls side have been reinstated,” before Hermione could interject she added, “the same ward has been added to the boys’ side. This was the compromise reached with the parents. And the same has been done in all of the houses now.”  
Draco shook his head slightly at the absurdity but kept his mouth shut this was obviously something Hermione felt strongly about so it would not be a good idea to get her started.

“I also have a list of the first year students along with the other information you requested so that you can assign their dorm rooms.”  
Draco turned to Hermione, “What information?”

“I asked for information on which house their family members had been sorted into if they are halfblood or pureblood. I thought it would be good to try and diversify the dorm groups. Also with your permission,” she said turning back to the headmistress, “I would like to reassign the students dorm rooms after the Christmas holidays to facilitate more relationship building.”

McGonagall nodded, “I think that would be beneficial. The professors and I have split the students into four groups for classes. We will be looking at students as the year progresses and possibly changing a student’s section if we think it would be helpful for them. We might end up with a one or two smaller groups.”

“I believe this is all that you need. Prepare your dorm assignments and place the names on each door the students belongings will be placed there so that after the Welcoming Feast they can settle right in. The first years do have a free period the first class of the first day so that you two can talk to them and answer any questions they might have -about their schedules or anything else. You will notice that this year’s class is larger than any we’ve had over the past few years. It seems we’re now getting the post-war babies from the first war. The tables in the Great Hall has been adjusted as well. The first years will sit at a table between the 4 house tables so that they are not on display but can see the head table. The castle has enlarged the room accordingly. Hogwarts never ceases to amaze me, the founders truly did plan for many contingencies and even to allow for those they might not have thought of themselves which is what allowed us to have a dorm for you and your classmates last year. It is especially important that you set up routines and strategies now, test them out and be sure to keep Professor Potter up to date so he knows what to do next year with the even larger class I expect we’ll have then. Now do you have any questions?”

“Not right now,” Hermione replied.

Draco shook his head, “I think you and Hermione have covered everything I could have thought of and more.”

“Well then I will let you two go and get started on your first year business.”

They stood and headed to the stairs, they had just started down when they heard, “Oh Draco just one moment.”

He looked at Hermione, “I’ll meet you back at our rooms.” Then turned and stepped back into the office, “Yes, Minerva.”

“It nearly slipped my mind but both Horace and Poppy would like a few moments of your time in the next week to arrange your apprenticeship times. It might be best to find a time all three of you can meet.”

“Thank you I’ll be sure to do that and thank you again for allowing me to return this year.”

“Draco, I will admit to worrying over you for several years. I knew there was more to you, more that you were capable of than what we saw and what you were raised to be. It makes me very proud to see the choices you are making now. Healing will be a fine profession for you. St. Mungo’s, when the administrator pulls his head out of his arse, will be lucky to have you.”

He fought with shock while his cheeks burned bright, “I don’t know what to say to that other than thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And Mr. Malfoy.”

“Yes?”

“While I don’t need to know the personal lives of my staff nor do I normally comment on them I must say while Miss Granger would seem to others as an odd choice I think she’s a right smart choice but you’d best be sure where her heart lies.”

His jaw dropped, there was simply nothing he could say to that.

She laughed quietly, “You’re not so subtle in your observations of her as you might think but be comforted in knowing you are not obvious either, only a trained observer like a teacher would most likely notice. Especially one who has known you for so many years. You may go now. Hermione is most likely getting quite impatient waiting to start sorting the first years into their new rooms.”

“I…yes…” He nodded and left.

 

Hermione was sitting at the table staring at a small piece of parchment when Draco entered their quarters. She didn’t look up when he stepped up across from her.

“Are the lists of first years and their families that engrossing?”

“What? Oh no um, it’s not. Sorry I’ll just put this away for later.”

He sat down, concern on his face, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” she replied a little too brightly.

“That was a letter from Ron wasn’t it?”

“What?” her mind had drifted off again, “Oh yes, but I’ll answer it later. We should get to work.”

“No, you answer that letter now. I’ll go hunt up Pomfrey and Slughorn. This afternoon is early enough to do our work. We have a whole week still.”

“But we should start now,”

“Hermione,” he reached over and laid his hand on hers, “you need to take care of this first. You need to take care of you. I’ll be back later.” He stood and left again.

She pulled the letter from Ron back out of her pocket and read it for the third time.

 

Hermione,  
I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say but I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you. I love you. I know I ask a lot of questions and I worry about you but it’s just because I love you and I don’t know if I could stand to lose you. Will you please talk to me? I’ll be at the Three Broomsticks at noon today. I promise to listen to whatever you need to say just please give me another chance.  
Love,  
Ron

 

She thought about writing back but decided it was best just to go and meet Ron at the Broomsticks. She did make one side trip on her way out of the castle to knock on Harry’s door.

“Hey Mione. Want to come in?”

“No, I just wanted to let you know I’m headed into Hogsmeade to meet Ron. I’m not sure what exactly I’m going to say but I have a feeling he might need a shoulder or an ear when I’m done so when you get my Patronus don’t be surprised.”

“Ok Mione and if you need a shoulder or an ear you can come back here and wait for me. the password is Mischief Managed.”

“Thanks Harry.”

He watched as she turned and walked down the hall. He closed the door and went back into his room.

“You do realize I was able to hear the password too right?” Draco asked.

“Yes I did, but you’re already here and I doubt you’ll want to be when she returns I figure it’s safe. I can always change it later today. I wondered if he’d find a way to get her to talk to him. Wasn’t sure it would happen, she was pretty angry yesterday.”

“Last night though she was agonizing over what to say to him. She tried writing to him several times, I’ve never seen her so frustrated. Even in the few times she was struggling to learn a tough magical construct, there were a few that just seemed to elude her and she was near panic in her frustration and yet last night while she wasn’t in a panic. She was more agitated. The table was littered with bits of letters, torn parchment, and spilled ink. She really does care about him and doesn’t want to hurt him, but...”

“But she needs her space,” Harry finished.

“Exactly.”

“You sound surprised that I understood that.”

“I guess I am a bit. He is your best mate after all. I know I didn't always see the faults in my friends so clearly.”

Harry nodded, “Well Ron has always been rather impulsive and reactionary. He cares for Hermione. He really did love her but I saw personally what auror training was doing to him. He began to see out suspect dark magic everywhere. He was furious with me for quitting. Insisted we had to do our part to keep everyone we loved safe as if they can't handle themselves. I think the combination of the war, specifically losing his brother, and everything we were learning in the auror program has just been too much for him. All he sees anymore is the negative. If anything will snap him out of it, it just might be the threat of losing Hermione.”

“We’ll just have to see what happens then.”

“Probably not that long either,” Harry lamented.


	11. Meeting with Ron

She saw him sitting at a table in the corner. He stood when she entered then waited for her to take a seat before shooting down again.

“Thank you for meeting me Mione,” he said as he reached across the table for her hand.

She hesitated only a moment before placing her hand in his. “You're right we need to talk. Avoiding you yesterday was childish as was apparating away like that. I should have spoken with you then. I'm sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize. I know I've been asking you a lot of questions acting as if I don't trust you. I do, I've just been learning so much and now with Harry out of the aurors and Neville deciding not to join I feel like I have more on my shoulders. I'm the only trainee that didn't have to pass all the classes and the tests. It's a lot of pressure.”

“I know you feel pressured and stressed. I'm sure George asking you to come with with him isn't helping, nor was my suggesting that you do just that. That's just one reason why I think we need to take a break from us for a while.”

He pulled his hand away and sat back against the wall, “What does that mean anyway? Taking a break.”

“It means we see each other less often, maybe only once every few weeks out once a month. It means we concentrate on ourselves more than each other. You get through training, concentrate on that. I spend my time with my research and my duties with the first years,” she paused and took a deep breath, “it means we take the opportunity to see someone else if the chance arises.”

“See someone else? You plan on snogging some other bloke?”

“Honestly Ronald you're infuriating. Seeing someone else doesn't necessarily mean sniffing only you would jump straight to that conclusion. It's much more likely you'll find someone to date than I will. I said the same thing to Draco last night, there's no one here I'm likely to date.”

“Draco? This whole break thing was his idea wasn’t it?”

“Don't be ridiculous Ronald. Last night was the first time i'd spoken to Draco in weeks.”

“But seeing other people was his idea right. Before you just wanted a break now you want to cheat on me and he's probably counting you doing it with him. He wants you and he's trying to steal you from me.”

She shook her head in disgust and stood, “Ron you have to quit acting like this, this exactly what I'm talking about. I won't stay here and listen to your paranoia about someone who has been a better friend to me over the last year than you have. You apologize for your behavior but you make no effort to change it and if you don't then this won't just be a break it will be permanent. Don't get up, don't follow me just stay right here or I'll hex you auror skills or no. You either trust me and trust my instincts or you don’t. Your training isn’t making you the better judge of character you think it is, it’s turning you into one of the most negative people I’ve ever met, one of the most fearful. Do you remember how crazy everyone though Mad Eye was seeing evil around every corner, being suspicious of absolutely everything? That’s what you’re becoming and I won’t live that way. I love you but there are some things love just isn’t enough to make up for. When you think you can treat me once again as an equal then send me an owl, in the meantime think about what auror training is doing to you and please give George’s request some serious consideration. I worry you might regret it if you don’t.”

“Hermione-” he started.”

She held up her hand, “No Ron, we just keep having the same conversation and getting nowhere. I’m going back I have work to do. Go home, stay here, do what you want just let me be,” she said sadly then turned and walked away.

When she had closed the door behind her she pulled out her wand and sent off a Patronus. She hadn’t left town yet when she crossed paths with Harry, “He’s at the Broomsticks, or at least that’s where I left him.”

“Ok, you go back and wait in my quarters.”

“No. I need to work. I need the distraction.”

“Hermione you know that won’t work. You’ll get nothing done or what you do get done you won’t be happy with later and you’ll have to start all over. Just go wait in my room, curl up by the fire and relax.”

She stepped closer and hugged him, ‘Thanks Harry.”

“I never say it but I love you Hermione. You’re the sister I never had. Now go,” he stepped out of the hug and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the castle. He stood still just long enough to be sure she was on her way before turning and retracing her steps to find Ron sitting in the corner muttering to himself.

“Hey mate.”

Ron looked up surprised, “Hermione sent you?”

Harry just nodded as he sat down across from his friend.

“Of course she did, that’s just the kind of person she is. Why is it I keep screwing things up with her?”

“You love her don’t you?”

“Of course I do.”

Harry put both hands up in front of him palms out, “Just asking, it took you long enough to realize it.”

“I can’t lose her Harry. She’s what makes my life worth living.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know. She wants to take a break. She said we should see other people. I know where that came from, it’s all Malfoy’s fault. He wants to steal her from me, then he’ll just drop her and break her heart.”

“Did she say it was his idea?” Harry wondered, he had seen the way Draco looked at Hermione, Ron might be right about the attraction but he also knew just how frustrated Hermione was with his best friend.

Ron shook his head, “No, she’s taken to defending him like he was one of us and he’s NOT! He’s got her fooled into thinking he’s changed. No way would a Death Eater really care for her, he’s playing her somehow. He’s got her under a spell or something. You have to be sure he’s not sneaking potions into her food.”

_Wow I see what she was talking about, he’s just getting worse._ “Ok Ron.”

“You’re just saying that, he’s gotten to you too hasn’t he? I’ve got to go, I need to go talk to Robards. Someone needs to investigate the Malfoys again. First Draco cozying up to Hermione then his mother invites her to tea. They’re up to something I know they are,” continuing to mutter theories he got up, walked past Harry and out the door.   
Harry followed at a bit of a distance worried about the state his friend was in and watched Ron apparate away. He’d owl George or Ginny when he got back let them know to keep an eye on their brother. He turned and headed back to the castle. 

When he got to the top of the stairs he turned to go to his quarters and talk to Hermione but he took only two or three steps before spinning on his heel and walking the other direction. He knocked on the door as soon as he reached it.

“Harry?” Draco’s eyebrows raised, “What’s going on? Is Hermione ok?”

“Funny that you should ask that.”

“What’s wrong? What did Weasley do to her?”

For the second time in the past hour Harry put his hands up in front of him, “Nothing more than irritate her again I’m sure. She was fine when I saw her headed back this way.”

“Then where is she?”

“I sent her to my room.”

“Let’s go get her then,” Draco started to push past Harry out the door.

Harry put a hand on Draco’s arm, “She’s fine. I want to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“Can I come in and we can sit down to talk?”

Draco stepped back out of the doorway, gesturing to the sofas, “What is it?”

“Ron made a comment that got me thinking.”

“Something in the middle of a paranoid rant no doubt,” Draco scoffed.

Harry didn’t acknowledge that, “He mentioned that Hermione suggested that they see other people while they’re on a break from their relationship.”

Draco dropped into his favorite arm chair, “She did? I didn’t think she would.”

Harry sat on the edge of the sofa, “So it was your suggestion?”

“That’s what Weasley thought?”

“Yes.”

“It was. She’s been crazy about him for years, did she ever even really look at someone else? Did he even notice her in all that time? Young love doesn’t always work. Sometimes it takes seeing other people to realize that the relationship you’re in is the right one or the wrong one.”

“And you hope she realizes it’s the wrong one?”

“I care for her yes. I’d date her if I thought she’d agree. More than anything I want her to be happy. She’s not happy with Weasley the way things are right now.”

“And if she chooses him in the end?”

“It’s her choice,” Draco replied simply.

Harry leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped between his legs,”And you won’t try to influence that decision?”

“If she gives me a chance yes I will try to convince her that I am the right one for her but in the end it has to be her choice. She has to make the decision about what and who will make her happy. All I can do at that point is respect her decision no matter what it is. She might not choose him or me.”

Harry stood, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being honest with me, and for being so considerate of Hermione and of Ron even if it’s killing you to do it,” Harry grinned.

Draco laughed, “Well I’m not doing it for him, just for her. I’d do anything for her.”

“Good to know, I’m going to go check on her now. I’ll send her back here after we talk.”

“By then she’ll be ready to work and it will be driving her crazy that she hasn’t gotten anything done yet that she planned to do today. I’ll see what I can do to organize the information we got from McGonagall this morning so she can start on it right away, that should get her mind off Weasley.”

“Good plan,” Harry said appreciatively before heading to his rooms.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the windows at the far side of his sitting room when he entered. She slowed and spared him just a glance before beginning to stalk back and forth once again. Harry made himself comfortable and waited for her to speak. Ten minutes later she finally fell into a chair next to him.

“Is he ok?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, but it’s not you. He’s bringing it all on himself. He went off muttering to himself about Draco and his parents.”

“I knew that would happen. He needs to get out of the auror program or get his head on straight.”

“He might not have a choice, he was going on about heading to Robards to investigate the Malfoys. If he goes on with all those ridiculous theories they may ask him to leave training or at least give him a leave of absence.”

“I’m not sure if that would make things better or worse,” she replied.

He shook his head, “I don’t either, but neither of us can do anything about it. We have our own worries.”

“Someone has to worry about him.”

“I already planned on owling George and Ginny.”

“Thank you Harry. I’d better get going, I’ve left Draco all day to deal with this and we have work to do.”

“Anytime you need to talk I’m here.”

“I know,” she brushed her hand over his arm as she walked past him to leave.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she began as she entered she and Draco’s quarters stopping short when she saw him sitting at the table with stacks of papers in columns before him.

“No worries.”

“No I should have been here to help you. I went to-”

He cut her off, “I know. I was at Harry’s when you stopped by. I’ve written out each first year’s name on a small piece of parchment and then organized them into stacks if they are muggle born, half bloods and purebloods are in stacks together by the houses their family members were sorted into most often, if there was close to an even split those names are in a separate stack. I thought we could use these to arrange students into rooms. They might not have class at the same time as their roommates but they as all first years have the same classes that really doesn’t matter. So you ready to start sorting our nonsortees?” He looked at her expectantly.

Her hand had flown to her mouth as he described what he had done, “You’ve done so much already. Thank you Draco.”

“Anything for you Hermione.”


	12. A trip to the movies

“We should go to the movies this weekend while we still have the freedom of no students,” Hermione said while they were finishing their dinner that evening.

Harry nodded, “Sounds like a good idea. Anything good playing?”

“Well since I was telling Draco about Disney I was hoping we could find someplace still showing Tarzan. I know it came out this summer but it should still be in a theater somewhere. We just need to find out where and we can apparate nearby. Of course first we need to take Draco shopping.”

“Shopping?” Draco’s voice was wary.

“Of course, you can’t very well go to a movie theater in your robes. We’ll find a theater showing the movie, I’ll write to Mum tonight she can do a search for me. Then we’ll find a clothes shop nearby and we can shop for you.”

“If I can’t go to a theater in my robes, why would I be able to go to a clothing store in them?”

“Good point,” Harry said.

“We can temporarily transfigure some of Harry’s clothes for you.”

Draco cringed, “You want me to wear his clothes,” he pointed at Harry, “The ones that look like they’ve been worn for a dozen years already. No offense.”

“Yeah sure,” Harry muttered.

“Now that you mention it, Harry could use some clothes too, and some new robes.”

“What?”

“You can not be teaching in those same old ragged robes you’ve been wearing for years, they barely fit you anymore. I think Madame Malkin has a selection of Muggle clothes as does Twilfitt and Tatting’s for any witches or wizards who might have need of them to do business with Muggles. We could go to either and get you both taken care of. While we’re in Diagon Alley we should do an exchange at Gringotts and get some Muggle money. I have a bank account my parents set up for me years ago but you two probably only have Galleons and Sickles.”

“Hermione do you really think the shops in Diagon will have clothes that Draco can wear to a movie?”

“No probably not, I’d imagine they have mostly business suits but we can at least get an outfit that he can wear to go to a Muggle store.”

Draco shook his head, “This is all really starting to sound rather complicated, maybe we should just go to your parents and watch a movie there like you said we could.”

“NO!” she said vehemently, “You’re first movie experience should be in a theater. It’s just not the same on a tv. Right Harry.”

He shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I’ve only ever seen movies on the telly, when my aunt, uncle, and cousin were out of the house.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped for just a moment before she recovered, “Of course I should have known that, well all the more reason we should go to the theater. Well that’s settled. I’ll owl Mum tonight, tomorrow we go to Diagon and Saturday we’ll go to the movies.”

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance that seemed to say “don’t argue with her, just go along with it, at least together maybe we can balance her out.”

 

The trip to Diagon Alley took less time than either of the boys expected but as Harry let Hermione take charge of picking out new robes for him so he would look more professorly while Draco tried on suits and received nods from her for each choice the only problem they had was reminding her this was just their first stop as she more than they wanted to just keep shopping. On they went Gringotts where they all ignored the shocked looks on the faces of the goblins as Draco requested an exchange for Muggle money. Which Harry and Hermione each took turns trying to explain to him as they walked.

Together they apparated just outside the Scottish town with the movie theater that Hermione’s mum had found was still playing Tarzan. They walked together to a men’s clothing shop and were greeted soon after entering by the shopkeep. Hermione led them to a shelf full of denims. Draco cringed and pulled away.

“You want me to wear those?”

“You’re not going to a movie in a suit Draco,” she insisted.

“You really would look a bit daft since we’re both dressed so casually,” Harry added.

Draco looked Harry up and down, “We can’t all look like we came out of the rag bin. Are you sure they’ll let you in looking like that?”

“Maybe we should just leave you standing outside the theater trying to figure out the money.”

“We’ll just get a pair of the really dark ones, you’ll never know the difference.” Hermione continued.

Draco reached out to feel the pair in front of him, “Oh I’ll know.”

She shook her head and directed him to a stack further down the shelf instructing him to find a pair in his size then she turned to a rack of shirts, trying to decide which style would best suit Draco that he would also be comfortable wearing

“Is there anything I could help you find?” the shopkeeper had come up behind Hermione.

“Oh no, but thank you. My friend there,” she said gesturing to Draco, “is looking for some casual clothes.” She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “his family has always required him to dress very formally, now that we’re done with school and moved away we’re trying to help him relax a bit.”

“Ah,” he nodded and moving to another rack, “these collared three button shirts are often chosen by businessmen allowed to wear more casual clothing to work, they wear them with khaki slacks however I believe the denims you have your friend looking at are a good choice. The material is a bit thinner and softer more like dress slacks.”

“Thank you sir,” she began looking through the shirts trying to decide which colors to pull off for Draco to try on, coming across an emerald green and a brick red she called Harry over and pressed them into his hands then pushed him off to the dressing rooms before calling him back to send another green shirt and a royal blue with him to give to Draco who had already gone that way.

“Oi, Malfoy where are you?”

“Potter you’re not my type.”

“What?”

Draco stuck his head out from behind a curtain, “Thought maybe you wanted to try for a little alone time.”

“Have no fear Malfoy you’re not my type either but if you don’t want Hermione storming in here take these shirts, try one on with a pair of denims and go out there,” he considered for a moment, “then again maybe you do want her to come in here.”

Draco’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Harry laughed, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Treat her right or you deal with me and just remember I took out Voldemort.”

Draco just nodded and ducked back into the dressing room. He put on a pair of the dark blue denims Hermione had directed him to and found they were much more comfortable than he had expected. He then put on the royal blue shirt but when he looked in the mirror he pulled it off, replacing it with the emerald green, then pulled it off and put on the white shirt he had grabbed instead. Finally satisfied he stepped out of the dressing rooms to find Hermione waiting. She stood and tilted her head looking at him, then walked around behind him and caught her breath.

Who knew denims would do such wonderful things for him. How is it the magical world hasn’t caught on to the fact that tight fitting clothes are attractive, especially when one has an arse like that. Covering that up with a robe is practically a crime. Circe! What am I thinking? She shook her head vigorously then circled back around, “What do you think?”

He turned to look in the full length mirror he had spotted on the wall as he walked into the dressing rooms. “They are much more comfortable than I had expected. I believe I could be comfortable wearing these when we are in Mug, eh hem, when we are not at work.”

“So why the white shirt? What happened to the colors I sent in to you?”

“I gave them to him,” Harry said as he stepped out in the emerald green.

Draco sighed, “I tried them on, the blue is acceptable but I just can’t wear the green. Besides it clearly looks good on Harry and we don’t need to look like twins.”

Hermione stifled a giggle at the thought of Harry and Draco as twins, “Well the white is nice. I wouldn’t have chosen it but it does go well with the dark denim and if you like then let’s see if you can take the tags and pay for it without taking it all off. Harry you too.”  
The men exchanged a glance but both pulled their tags off and gave them to Hermione who rushed off to the shopkeeper. As soon as she was out of sight they both shook their heads and grinned.

“Is this what your life has been like for the past eight years, being run roughshod over by her?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded, “Not always but yes frequently, and last year when I was in Auror training I exchanged her for an Auror trainer that was even more controlling. Tell me you haven’t had strong women in your life making decisions for you, and remember I’ve met your mother. She is a formidable woman.

Draco laughed, “True, and my aunt was worse.”

Harry cringed at that, “Ugh, yeah, let’s um change the subject.”

“Maybe we should collect the clothes we wore in?” Draco suggested.

Harry nodded, by the time they returned with clothes in hand Hermione was once again waiting for them. She hustled them out of the store and around the corner into an alley where she put the clothes into her handbag. Then hustled them back out and down the street to the theater. She and Harry purchased their tickets first to show Draco just how to do it, while Harry was at the window she helped Draco count out the proper amount of money to pay for his ticket.

At the concession stand Draco stood bewildered at the array of Muggle sweets. Hermione whispered to him not to worry. She and Harry bought giant bags of popcorn, sodas, and a variety of sweets. 

“That was like the first time the trolley came along on the Express,” Harry commented as they went to find seats. 

Hermione laughed recalling the piles of sweets and trash she had encountered when entering Ron and Harry’s car for the first time. Which led her to wondering if Ron had ever seen a movie and wishing for just a moment that it was him with her.

“Is it always this empty?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t think so, but this movie has been out for while hasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Hermione answered, “I think it’s been out for almost a month already. We were lucky to find a theater still showing it.”

“Is this one of those movies by the Muggle you think was actually a wizard?”

“Well it’s by the company he started, but he died years ago.”

“So what is this movie about?”

“Tarzan is a boy raised by gorillas when his parents are killed. When he reaches adulthood a group of -”

Harry poked her, “Sshh the movie’s starting.”

“Actually first are the previews for other movies, then when it says feature presentation the actual movie is starting.

“Hermione, neither of us has been to a movie maybe you want to not ruin the experience for us.”

She nodded and sat back. As into the movie as she was she also found herself periodically peeking over at Harry and then at Draco watching their expressions. Harry had seen movies before but never on the big screen and he seemed to really be enjoying it but Draco, well Draco was enthralled. The bag of popcorn and box of Milk Duds that Hermione had handed him sat in his lap forgotten as he gazed at the screen in rapt attention.

When the movie ended Hermione rose to go but the boys wouldn’t move until the credits finished scrolling,the screen went black, and the house lights went up.

“That,” Harry said, “was so much better than seeing it on a television.”

Draco didn’t say anything as they exited the theater and walked to their apparition point. He still said nothing as they wandered down the street in Hogsmeade and entered the Hog’s Head, it wasn’t until Hermione addressed him when they sat down that he finally spoke.

“Draco? You ok?”

“How is it that Muggles can make something like movies and wizards think they are so beneath us?”

Harry covered his mouth and Hermione bit her lip.

“That was amazing? I know that Muggle pictures don’t move and I thought that was just proof that they are less than wizards, but movies? And those weren’t even real people were they?”

“No,” Hermione replied, “There are movies with real people acting in them as well as acting on stage.”

“Stage?”

Harry responded this time, “Oh even I’ve seen that, at least I’ve seen school plays. Real people pretend to be someone else and perform live on a stage.”

“You have to take me to one,” Draco pleaded, “I’ll even go buy more denims to fit in.”

“Well for a play you probably would be better off in the suit you bought.”

“Fine. I’ll wear that then, when can we go?”

“I’ll have Mum look to see what shows are playing in London over Christmas break we can go then.”

“Can you show me how they make movies? Or at least tell me?”

“Well movies like Tarzan are drawn. An animator draws hundreds or thousands of pictures and they are filmed in sequence. I’m not exactly sure how it works but I think it’s something like a picture is taken of each drawing and the film is run quickly through a projector. Or at least that’s how it was explained to me when I was a kid, it’s probably a very oversimplified explanation and it could be wrong. Maybe I should call Mum and ask her to check our local library for books on animated filmmaking.”

“Local library?” Draco was bewildered, “You mean at your local Muggle school right.”

“No,” she shook her head, “Muggles don’t just have libraries at schools. We have public libraries where anyone can borrow a book. There are of course also bookshops and you can buy the books you want but I don’t really have space for more books and I try to save the space I do have for books I know I’ll reference again or for books I want to read again.”

“You do know you can put an Extension Charm on bookcases as well as bags right?”

“Yes I knew that, the bigger issue really is the amount of money I have. I simply can’t spend everything I’d like on books or I’d have nothing left for anything else.”

The discussion turned to the movie once more. Harry went to the bar to get a round of drinks for them and ask Hannah who had recently begun working for Aberforth with the intention of taking over by the end of the year, for three plates of fish and chips. When he returned Draco and Hermione seemed to have come to a lull in their discussion.

“You know Hermione,” he said, “I don’t ever remember you being quiet for that long before. I mean even during exams I could hear you muttering to yourself. Ninety minutes of silence was something I didn’t think you could do.”

Draco began laughing, Hermione glared across the table at him, he held up a hand, “Sorry, just, no I’m not I can’t help it though. I guess you never told him about last year.” 

“Told me what?”

“How the seventh and eighth years managed to get her quiet and keep her that way for almost a month.”

“Three weeks, six days, four hours, and 49 minutes,” she said leading both men to laugh.

“Oh you have to tell me,” Harry said.

“Well it all started after class one day when Blaise said…”


	13. Buying Hermione's silence

“Granger, I’ll pay you two Galleons if you’ll just stay quiet for one class,” Blaise moaned from across the room.  
The eighth years and Ginny who followed them in were gathered in the eighth year common room after yet another long boring lecture extended by Hermione’s constant questions, and answering questions only to follow up with another question.

“Two?” Neville muttered, “I’ll pay you five.”

“For five she should have to stay quiet for a double class,” Pansy added.

Seamus piped up, “I’ll put in a Galleon.”

“I have at least one I can spare,” said Theo.

“One? Only one?” Blaise said disbelievingly.

Theo laughed, “Ok how about ten.”

“I’ll match that ten,” Blaise replied.

“I’ve got five,” said Pansy.

Padma was looking in the air, then whispering to her sister, “We have ten.”

“So that’s thirty-five. Neville were you serious about five?”

Neville looked across at Hermione who had crossed her arms, face reddened, and looked to be grinding her teeth, then swallowed hard and said, “Yes.”

Ginny creeped around the others and slid down onto the couch next to Hermione, “You should take their money you know,” she whispered.

Hermione’s head whipped around to look at Ginny, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

Ginny looked closer and noticed that that Hermione’s eyes also seemed to be filling with tears. She put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “They’re really not trying to be mean. All they mean to do is tease and let off a little steam. We’re all really stressed. I know you’re year last year was hard but you have no idea what things were like here, coming back has been incredibly hard. Add into that all of you eighth years being forced to live together and all of us in classes together with the reminders of all that has happened between us or to us. Then throw on the stress of trying to catch up on what we missed out on last year or relearn it, and get ready for NEWTs. They’ve found something that is bonding them together and you can use it to your advantage. We all know you don’t need to answer questions in class someone else will or the teacher will give the answer. As for the questions you ask, you could find the answers elsewhere or you never know someone else might ask them. Take that money they’re joking about, and they are joking whether you realize it or not. Call their bluff and use that money to help your crusade for house elves.”

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, closed it and sat back against the couch again thinking.

“We sit next to each other, if there’s a question you absolutely need asked you can write it in parchment and I’ll ask for you. Besides think how fun it would be not only to prove to them you can do it but to see just what happens with the professors when they no longer have you to do all their work for them?”

A light went on in her eyes, and the set of her jaw had Ginny just a bit worried that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“I’ll do it,” Hermione announced to the room.

Heads whipped around as silence fell.

“But I get to set the terms, and I’ll even be generous and allow those with less than Galleons to participate.” She smiled a bit too sweetly doing some rapid calculating in her head, “One Galleon for an hour, three Sickles for ten minutes, and eight Knuts per minute. I’ll even let one of you collect it and tabulate the amount of time so that you know I’m not cheating.”

Cries arose that they know she would never cheat followed by a few saying she just might if it meant she got to talk.

Draco broke into the noise, “I think we have to have at least one contingency rule in case she has to go see Madame Pomfrey or has an oral exam. Perhaps someone should also be the spokesperson should any professors approach her about her sudden silence. Or a rule about amount of words she can speak if an adult addresses her directly.”  
Hermione tried not to let the surprise she felt show on her face, “Thank you Draco. For that I think you should be the one to count the money and tabulate the hours and minutes of silence. I know you can handle the job after your scores in Arithmancy.”

“I’ll be the spokesperson,” Ginny said.

“And I vote no more than five words at a time and only if addressed directly by a staff member and not just any adult,” Blaise said, “we do have a Hogsmeade trip coming up after all.”

“Agreed,” Hermione replied, “as it’s Friday I’ll give you all until Sunday evening to collect funds, we can begin at breakfast Monday morning. In the meantime I have some work to do.” with that she she stood and went to her room.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Neville asked, concern shining on his face.

Ginny patted him on the shoulder, “It is, I talked to her while you all were joking around.”

“Who was joking?” 

“Blaise!” at least half of the room yelled.

Hands up he laughed, “Ok ok I was only half serious when I said that but just imagine how much fun this is going to be.”

 

Sunday evening everyone met again in the eighth year Common Room to hear the final tally of money and minutes, and somehow the room seemed even more full than it had on Friday after classes.

“Well Draco?” Hermione asked.

“I have the initial numbers.”

“Initial?” her eyebrow raised.

He shrugged and seemed to slump down in his seat just a bit as if afraid of her response when he continued, “Blaise and Theo both said they would match the amount raised.”

She looked at each of the other two, Theo blushed and ducked his head, Blaise just grinned, “So how much do we have so far?”

“So first we decided that your silence would be limited to sixteen hours a day. We’re not asking anyone to stay up all night and try to keep you from talking in your sleep,” Draco raised a hand, “Not that we think you do, but we just wanted to cover everything. So as of now before we add the two aresholes’ money we have 38 Galleons, 18 Sickles, and 48 Knuts. That’s two days, five hours, and six minutes. After we add the matching funds we’re at six days, fifteen hours, and eighteen minutes. That’s all from the eighth years. There was discussion about including the seventh years since they are in class with us but it was decided that that wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Hermione nodded, “I feel as if I should tell you what I’ve decided to do with the money.”

Objections rang out through the room. 

“It’s yours do what you want.”

“We don’t need to know that.”

“Ugh she’s gonna make us feel guilty now for doing this.”

“It’s all in fun Mione.”

She waited until the voices died away before continuing, “At first I was going to take a suggestion given to me and use the money for my house elf cause,” groans arose and eyes shifted to Ginny who did her level best at looking innocent, “but I had a better idea earlier today, something truly worthwhile. I’m going to donate the money. It will be split into two parts, the first will go toward a memorial for all of the students and others that were lost in the Battle. The rest will go to the fund here at Hogwarts for Muggleborn students or those of wizarding descent who simply don’t have the funds to purchase all of the necessary books and supplies.”

No words were spoken, no sounds were made, and yet there was an audible hum in the air. Minds worked, tears filled eyes and ran down cheeks, mouths opened to speak then closed again. They all just looked at one another and then back at Hermione.

It was Draco who finally spoke, “I didn’t put any money in but for that cause I’ll also match the donations. No, I’ll do better than that I’ll match the total. It’s the least I can do. And it is just the money I do not expect you to stay silent for the additional time.”

She shrugged, “It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t, and for this cause I’ll stay silent as long as you all can pay up.”

Ginny sat forward, “If you’re serious we should open it up to the seventh years, and maybe to all of Gryffindor, or at least to those students who know you so the third, fourth, and fifth years as well.”

A few half hearted protests were uttered but while this had started as a joke and everyone was laughing now they were serious, it was a wonderful way to raise money for a worthy cause so while they no longer felt like teasing Hermione if she was willing to do this then how could they object.

“Absolutely,” she replied, “I’ll start tomorrow with the time from the money already collected and when that time runs out you can let me know how much you collected from the other students.”

Blaise and Theo had been sitting heads together in the corner whispering frantically, Blaise jumped up, “Wait!”

Everyone in the room turned to him and he froze.

Theo shook his head and stood next to his friend, “Hermione, Blaise and I have been talking and we decided no matter what the other students add we will each commit to paying for whatever time you decide to continue the silence even if it goes longer than is already paid for. It’s all up to you if you want to end when the money runs out we will match what was already given but if you want to continue and earn more we will each pay the amount for that time.”

She nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And I’ll match everything given at the end and NO you are not staying silent for that additional amount of time. Really, just when you’re done let us know, those two,” Draco jerked a thumb towards Nott and Zabini, “can pay what they owe and I’ll match it all.”

“I’m sure you can’t stand me but I’ll sit next to you in whatever classes we have together and you can hand me notes with questions you need asked,” Pansy drawled from her chair.

“Thank you Pansy, I might just do that. Ginny has already offered to do the same.”

“Well it probably would be less suspicious to the professors if she sat next to you,” Pansy replied.

“But neither Ginny nor Pansy is in all of Hermione’s classes,” Draco said.

“True,” Hermione answered, “But you are.”

He shook his head, “I’d be more than willing to help out but if it would be strange to the professors that you were sitting next to Pansy it would be even more suspicious that you were sitting next to me.”

Padma cut in, “Why aren’t we telling the professors? It was one thing when this was all just a joke but now...well now shouldn’t we tell them and make this easier.”

“I don’t want it to be easier,” Hermione insisted, “nothing about the war was easy, but I didn’t suffer as much as some-”

“You know that’s not true,” Draco interjected looking pointedly at her arm.

“I’m not saying I didn’t suffer,” she answered while absentmindedly rubbing the scar, “but not as much as some, and I didn’t lose as much either. I still have my family and my fri- well the vast majority of my friends. In the long run I came out well, others didn’t. I want to remember those people while I’m doing this, I’m well aware of how much I talk and how difficult this will be so focusing on those people will make it easier or at least be a reminder when I’m struggling.”

“So how do we handle the professors because you know they’re going to be concerned after just a few days of Hermione not talking, they’ll be comparing notes at the table in the Great Hall or in the staff room.”

“Ten galleons says McGonagall will ask her to stay after within two classes.”

“Yeah no bet, we all know that’s going to happen.”

“Then how do we handle it?”

“We could tell the professors that she’s doing it to raise money for the house elves still.”

“Or that Nott and Zabini bet her she couldn’t keep quiet and let everyone else talk.”

“I have a letter already written that explains to the professors when they ask that after quite a bit of retrospection it has come to me that I have been unfair to my fellow classmates by always asking questions and answering them. I have not allowed them the opportunity to speak thereby earning more than my fair share of house points and possibly hindering my fellow classmates education as they have not had the opportunity to ask their own questions and that as they might have questions I haven’t thought of that information might also be beneficial to me so for that reason I am taking some time to let the others speak and learn and see just what else I might learn in the meantime.”

“But you often do have questions none of us would think to ask and if you can’t constantly be writing notes to someone to ask them it will look odd if suddenly Ginny or Pansy are asking all of the questions.”

“Coins,” said Neville simply.

“Um yeah Longbottom this all started because of money.”

He shook his head, “No we use coins.”

Understanding bloomed on a few faces, but the majority of the room was still bewildered.

“Hermione can enchant a set of coins again like she did for Dumbledore’s Army and send out messages that way. We all know she never has to utter a spell so she can do a nonverbal spell that will send a question by the coin or something else we choose that won’t be obvious to the teachers and whoever sees it first asks the question,” he explained.

“That’s bloody brilliant Neville!”

“You’re right about it being something the professors won’t notice though because all of us having the same coin would be too obvious even if only some of us have them out during a class.”

“We all have to have parchment to take notes right?”

“Yeah.”

“Hermione can you cast a spell on a set of parchment so that whatever you right with a certain quill appears on each sheet? That way we would all have the question and could write the answer directly below it.”

“Parvati, I love that idea,” Pansy said, “Hermione can you do it?”

“I imagine so but it may take a few days.”

“In the meantime I’ll sit next to you,” Ginny began, “Neville can use his coin, Luna still has hers I’m sure, and I can give mine to someone else well if you still have yours that is.”

Hermione nodded, “I’m pretty sure I do. I’ll check to be sure if not I’ll take yours. If I have mine though we should give yours to Draco.”

“Me?”

“Yes you, you’re the one most likely to ask the same types of questions as me so it won’t be odd if they come from you, plus you are in all of my classes and honestly it won’t seem odd if you’re playing with a coin in class, sorry.”

He winced a bit, “Well you’re right about that. Just get it to me in the morning. I’m heading to bed, this promises to be an interesting week.”

Hermione nodded, “That it does, I’m off to look for my coin I’ll say my last few words to you all now. Good night!”

“Night Hermione.”

They all watched as she left the room before beginning to talk again.

“So how long do you think she’ll last?” 

Neville laughed, “Knowing Hermione she could go all year just to prove that she can.”

“I planned on running a bet on how long she would go,” Ginny confessed.

“Sounds like something your brothers would have done,” Dean said.

“What can I say?” she shrugged, “they taught me well, but I can’t do it now that she’s taking it so seriously it would just be wrong. Well I guess the money I was going to put in on my bet I’ll put into the fund instead.”

“Will you talk to the rest of the seventh years and the Gryffindors for us?”

She nodded again, “I’ll go do that now.”

Everyone went back to their studies as the room fell into quiet. A few minutes later Terry said, “Should someone design the memorial?”

“We could get a professional to do it.”

“But wouldn’t it mean more if it was not only funded by us but designed by us too?”

Heads nodded all around.

“Do we only put those on the light side on the memorial or do we put everyone who died?”

Theo spoke, “I’d vote only the light side, you all were the victims in the war.”

“And yet so many of you were dragged along because of your parents’ associations. People died on both sides, why shouldn’t they be recognized in some way. They were still someone’s family or friend.”

“Putting anyone on Voldemort’s side will anger people, there will be a protest I’m sure.”

“Let them.”

“Let’s not make any decisions until Hermione can talk again then we’ll see what she says it was all her idea anyway.”

Murmurs of agreement filled the room and everyone began drifting off to bed a bit anxious to see how the next few days would go.


	14. Hermione stops talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me after reading a book to my student called No Talking by Andrew Clements. I've read it to classes year after year and had them try going a whole class without talking or only using three word answers. It's always a lot of fun. It's a book worth checking out if you haven't heard of it.

The morning began with everyone greeting Hermione and her nodding in response. She held up her coin when she saw Ginny in the Great Hall. As they entered their first class Ginny handed hers off to Draco.

There was an air of conspiratorialism amongst the eighth years as they sat down and waited for DADA to start. Glances crossed back and forth, smirks were smothered, laughs were turned into coughs, and coins were fingered in three different spots.

Little happened during class as Dawlish wasn’t yet that familiar with them and after being confounded and then imperiused during the war his mind wasn’t quite all there, hence the reason he had taken a year off from the Auror department to teach. While not the best teacher the students had had in their time at Hogwarts he was also not the worst.

On they traipsed to Herbology where Draco answered more questions than anyone save Neville as well as asking many of them with little prompting from Hermione. As they turned to leave she smiled at him and nodded.

“Miss Granger.”

Hermione straightened her shoulders for her first challenge, Draco stopped just outside the door not that he didn’t trust Hermione to keep to five words but he was sure the others would want a complete report.

“Miss Granger, are you feeling well?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“You were rather quiet today my dear.”

Hermione shrugged.

“You’re sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Well then I’ll see you next class.”

Hermione nodded.

“Good job,” Draco said as she came out of the greenhouse.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Hermione’s silence seeming to spread unconsciously to the other eighth years for a time.

Double potions that afternoon once again had Draco answering nearly every question until Slughorn addressed Hermione directly.

“Miss Granger, we are brewing the Wiggenweld Potion today what exactly does it do?”

Draco would later swear he could see her counting words in her head before answering.

“Reverses Draught of Living Death.”

Slughorn stood looking at her as if waiting for more but when no more came he cleared his throat and continued.

Draco looked at Blaise and Theo, all three bit their lips to keep the grins from spreading across their faces. The rest of class passed with little to no speaking from anyone as they worked on brewing their potions.

Charms the next morning was a practice of nonverbal spell and yet several times Hermione looked up to see Professor Flitwick hovering near her desk watching her. Each time she looked up he would compliment her and then walk away. Towards the end of class Flitwick held a quick question and answer session, each time he asked a question he looked to Hermione, she would smile and hold her quill up ready to take notes. As they left the room several students heard Flitwick muttering to himself..

Transfiguration that afternoon was a surprise for them all when McGonagall announced that they would be reviewing animagus and the procedures for becoming one including a pointed reminder that if they were interested in the process that they should seek her out and that to become an animagi without approval was illegal. Yet she said nothing at all directly to Hermione.

As the made the walk back to the common room the group did several impressions of McGonagall until they entered the room laughing near hysterically. Those that weren’t taking Transfiguration demanded an explanation. Soon there was laughing everywhere.

“McGonagall really thinks Hermione would do something that illegal?”

“Well she did spend the past seven years with Harry and Ron and their tendency to break the rules has rubbed off on her.”

“So they know something’s up but no one has actually asked you anything other than Sprout?”

Hermione nodded.

“I can’t believe you’re doing so well with this. Everyone knows I don’t talk much but I think even I’d have trouble with this,” Neville said to her.

She smiled and nodded.

“How are you doing?” Padma asked sliding a quill and parchment to her.

_I’m fine, this has been interesting actually._

“How goes the enchanted parchment?”

_It should be ready in another day or so. You all will have to excuse me I’m going to head to my room for some quiet to study._

Draco stopped her just before she reached the door, “You really are doing amazing, two days and only nine words. I have a feeling you’ll raise enough to build an incredible memorial and pay for a whole year’s worth of Muggleborns to have their books and supplies and maybe even some spending money.”

She blushed, shrugged, and walked on by. He watched her go then rather than return to the noise of the common room he also turned and went to his room.

 

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. Some teachers seeming to ignore Hermione and her silence while watching her closely all class while others called on her specifically. Each time she hesitated only a moment before answering in as few words as she could, only a few times struggling to complete an answer in only five words. Every time others in the class raised their hands to answer, some began waving them frantically, but were ignored. Once Ginny began to answer aloud only to be cut off by Slughorn saying he had asked Miss Granger. After that they all began to bite their lips.

Friday evening in the common room they all sat while Hermione wrote on a regular sheet of parchment, saving the enchanted sheets for class. Ginny took the sheet from her and read it aloud.

_This week hasn’t been easy but I had no idea how much I had missed by doing all of the talking. Some of you definitely ask questions I would never have thought to ask. I’m also learning more about each of you just by observing you. No need to tell me how much more money you have raised I’m going to keep on staying silent for as long as I can. Just collect the money and give it to Draco. Thank you all for your help in this. I’ll be honest I expected some of you to be teasing me trying to get me to talk but you’ve been nothing but helpful. All this concentrating on thinking rather than talking I think has also made my nonverbal spells even stronger. I’m waiting as much as you all are for McGonagall to call me to her office. I’ll be sure to let you know when she does so someone can go with me. Good night!_

Ginny looked up from reading to see that Hermione had slipped out.

“What do you think she means when she says she’s learned something about each of us?”

“I have no idea.”

“Someone go get her and let’s find out.”

“Oh let her be, she can tell us everything she wants when she decides she’s done.”

“Yeah and we’ll probably all be sorry we asked at that point.”

“Really how long exactly do you think she’s going to talk to make up for not talking at all?”

 

“If anyone has any questions to ask in classes now is the time to do it, even if it’s off the topic we’re currently studying. Ask now or forever hold your peace.”

“Ask away and while you’re at it someone can take the coin I’m using. I’m joining her in silence.”

An audible shock filled the room as everyone turned to look at Draco where he stood in the corner.

“She’s not just doing this for fun. Yes it started as a joke and ha ha on her but you know what I think she’s on to something. Until she’s done with silence I’m not going to talk either.”

“But why?”

“I spent that last seven years, more actually,” he laughed ruefully, “I’ve spent my whole life thinking about no one but myself. It’s time I spent time thinking about others. If I’d done that even just a year or two ago maybe I could have made a difference in the war, a positive difference. Maybe I wouldn’t have made the same bloody stupid choices that led to death.”

“Draco,” Pansy began.

He put a hand up.

“Malfoy don’t be ridiculous!” Blaise said.

He shook his head, “I’m not.”

Theo reached out a hand and placed it on Draco’s shoulder, “You know trying to keep your parents alive really isn’t thinking of yourself or being selfish.”

“It certainly wasn’t selfless,” he retorted, “doesn’t matter. My mind is made up. I’ll talk to you all...well whenever Hermione does. Good night.”

Heads shook, people muttered under their breath, but wheels were turning in their minds.

 

Monday after dinner in the Great Hall the professors descended on McGonagall’s office for an emergency staff meeting.

“Minerva you have to do something!”

“Do what exactly Horace?”

“Something, anything. Not only is Hermione no longer talking but now Draco isn’t either. Even if you ask them a question they answer in as few words as possible.”

“It’s spreading to other students as well,” Pomona continued, “I can always count on Neville to answer questions. It’s the one class he’s always excelled at and today he didn’t raise his hand once.”

“Ginny was doing the same thing in Charms.”

Minerva waved her hand at the chairs around her desk, “Everyone have a seat. It’s clear that something is going on but as isn’t harming their education and we have no rules requiring them to talk I don’t think there’s anything we can do about it.”

“Talk to them, insist they start talking again. Find out what this ridiculousness is about.”

“I’ve never in all my years heard teachers complaining about students NOT talking,” came the voice from Dippet’s portrait.

“Really,” added Phineas Nigellus Black, “Students should be silent until spoken to!”

“I’m going to guess there were some students you never spoke to, Phineas.”

“You would be quite correct,” Dumbledore said, “He called solely on those in Slytherin and the occasional Pureblood student from other Houses. He wouldn’t have known what to do with himself if he’d had Miss Granger in class.”

“Well I’m not sure what to do with her right now. Are we sure she’s feeling well? Has something happened at home or with Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter?” Slughorn asked.

“That wouldn’t explain the others not speaking,” Flitwick said.

“If anyone cares to stop prattling on for a moment I have an answer,” drawled a nearly sarcastic voice.

Minerva turned to the portrait behind her, “Do enlighten us then Severus.”

“My godson has a small portrait of me in his things and seems to have forgotten that I’m there. I don’t often visit that portrait as I do not need to know nor do I have any interest in knowing what the young men of that group are discussing. It could be considered quite the invasion of privacy.”

“How very decent of you Severus,” Professor Sprout commented.

“How very sarcastic of you Pomona,” Snape drawled, “When you all began complaining about Miss Granger’s sudden and continued silence I decided it was time to venture into that small portrait for some investigating.”

“Doing Slytherin proud,” said Slughorn.

“Yes well it seems that Mr. Zabini dared Miss Granger to stay quiet, said he would pay her if she’d just stop talking for a while. Many of the others offered money as well,” he continued to explain while the others sat with varying expressions of annoyance, amusement, and pride on their faces.

“Is Miss Granger not aware that we already have a fund for Muggleborn students?” asked Black.

“I am sure that she is but if she wants to add money to that fund who are we to say no to that?”

“A memorial for the fallen how is it none of us or anyone at the Ministry have had that idea?” Poppy wondered.

“The Ministry has been busy finding those Death Eaters who escaped immediate capture, and holding trials for those that didn’t. We’ve been set on trying to get things here back to normal,” Minerva said, “But what wonderful idea. I for one will be adding to that total when they bring it to me.”

“As will I.”

“And me.”

“Perhaps we should have a collection, we could send out owls to the parents as well.”

“But who will be on the memorial?”

“Let’s leave that to the students and see what they say when they come to us. For now what can we do to support Miss Granger and those that have decided to show their support of her by not talking.”

“Perhaps we could each get a sheet of that enchanted parchment paper and allow the students to write their questions to us, we could then respond aloud.”

“Yes but how do we do that without them knowing that we know what they’re doing?”

“Would it be so bad that they know we know?”

“As long as they know we support what they’re doing and won’t let them slide on their studies it shouldn’t.”

“Ah but they seem to be enjoying the fact that they’re frustrating us.”

“Can you blame them? I can think of a professor or two I had during my school years here that I wouldn’t have minded frustrating.”

“Oh we all had those professors. It was fun to try and pull one over even on the professors we liked.”

“So do we let them know we know or not?”

“And how do we get them to participate in class again?”

“Minerva when you were a child did you attend Muggle primary school?” Snape asked.

“Yes Severus I did, with my father so well known in our village it would have been odd if we had not. Why do you ask?”

“I attended Muggle school for the same reason. I recall a student in the building who was unable to hear. That student communicated with their hands.”

“Sign language,” said Professor Bellworthy the new Muggle Studies teacher, “British sign language, it’s a language that consists of signs made by hand motions. It’s not easy to learn but it might also help the students connect with one another.”

Minerva nodded, “They are doing better than when we put them all in the same dormitory. The first few weeks were incredibly rough. I don’t know about your classes but they still all sat in house affiliated groups for the first several weeks with the Slytherins in a corner. They have begun to disperse some, and this little venture seems to have brought them closer still, however I think you are correct Steven. Would it be possible for you to acquire copies of a beginning sign language book for each of us and each of the seventh and eighth year students?”

“It might take a bit to get enough for everyone but I believe I could pop out to the nearest Muggle bookshop and pick up one or two copies so we can provide one to Miss Granger and one for us to peruse. I might even have one in my library. I’ll go look now.”

“Then it’s settled. We let this go on as long as necessary so long as it doesn’t interfere with the students’ learning.”

 

At dinner Saturday evening while the eighth years sat at their table some whispering to each other, some writing notes back and forth on bits of parchment, and some simply sitting observing the room the Headmistress walked by the table and dropped a brown paper wrapped book next to Hermione’s plate then walked on up to the Head Table where she promptly sat, looked over at Hermione, and winked.

Hermione looked down at the package curiosity and suspicion rising up. Curiosity won out and she tore open the paper. When she saw the book title she laughed and passed it around the table. Soon there was a mass exodus from the table and a rush up the stairs to the first empty classroom they could find. Hermione stood and counted the number of people in the room then quickly cast a nonverbal Gemino. After the books had stacked themselves on the desk she flicked her wand and sent one off to each person. For more than an hour they sat with no sound occasionally tapping a friend and signing something to them, sending that person flipping through the book to find what was said.

None of them noticed the parade of professors that peeked into the room and left chuckling quietly to themselves. 

Enchanted parchment managed to find its way onto the desk of each professor and by the end of that week there was not a peep heard from any seventh or eighth year student. The teachers revelled in quiet productive classes, always waiting to see when the end would come.

Finally one Saturday just after lunch while several of the eighth years were lounging around the common room Hermione entered and said, “That’s it! I’m done! I can’t do it anymore! I need to be able to talk, writing just takes to long and as interesting as it was to learn to sign I just don’t know enough signs yet to be an effective communicator.   
That doesn’t mean you all have to start talking though,” she grinned, “I can always talk for everyone for a few days.”

“No way!”

“I don’t think so!”

“But you can forget about being the only one to speak in class now too. I used to be so scared of asking questions and looking dumb, not anymore if I want to know something I’m going to ask.”

“Should we warn the professors or just show up Monday and start talking?”

“Oh definitely just show up.”

The group never appeared for dinner that evening instead spending the time talking away, sharing snacks sent from home or those brought from the kitchens by former Hufflepuffs who knew the way. They made a point to only sign or write to one another during meals on Sunday and at breakfast on Monday saving their voices for their first class, and all smiling as Hermione raised her hand to speak for the first time in class in almost a month.


	15. nightmare

“She never did talk as much in class again as she had before that time,” Draco commented.

“I learned that I actually learned just as much from allowing my fellow classmates to talk rather than always asking all of the questions and answering them all myself. Others have different viewpoints. You know from sixth year that just because the textbook says to do something one way doesn’t mean it’s the only way or the best way. I refused to listen or believe it then. The time of silence really opened my eyes.”

“And the rest of ours too, after that point we all got along much better. We weren’t all suddenly best friends but any remaining animosity seemed to fade away.”

“Yeah I think learning to sign together helped a lot.”

“I know that the first years will be really busy just settling into school and starting classes but maybe we should teach them at least some signs or give each room a book and have them pick five signs to learn and teach the rest of the first years. It would be a great way to start them getting to know each other.”

“Even better the only books we could find were Muggle books, those pictures are static. We could have the students perform the signs and take pictures with a wizard camera so they move. We could create a wizarding guide to British Sign Language. There have to be deaf or hard of hearing witches and wizards this could be a big help to them.”

Harry laughed, “That’s Hermione always thinking ten steps ahead.”

Draco nodded while Hermione’s face shone with mock outrage.

“I have to know though,” Harry said, “Can you cast a spell with signs? When we first learned each spell we had to speak the incantation and move the wand in a particular movement depending on the spell. Can you do both?”

“It takes some practice and some changes to the signs depending on the words of the incantation. Some of them work better with American Sign Language.”

“The Americans have a different sign language?”

“Yes.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Draco intoned, “They’ve changed so many words from British English as it is.”

“As have the Australians and the Canadians,” Hermione said, “language changes and develops over time, we don’t even use all of the same words that Brits did one hundred years ago or more.”

“Stop,” Harry said, “Please much as that might be an interesting topic it’s getting late we do not have time for a dissertation on language and its development. You’ll have to save it for some other time. We need to get back to the castle.”

“Fine.”

“How much money did you end up raising anyway?” he asked as they rose to leave.

“878 Galleons, 2 Sickles, 28 Knuts,” Draco said.

“Which is equal to 2646.33 pounds,” Hermione added, “And the professors added enough to bring us up to an even 1000 Galleons. So we had five hundred each for the memorial and student fund. The parents donated an additional five hundred for the memorial. Then the sculptor that created it refused to take the money so it was then donated to St. Mungo’s to help cover the bills of those injured in the war. Though that only covers physical injuries. Someone really needs to look into how we could possibly add in some psychological treatment like in the Muggle world. There are probably hundreds of people across the UK right now suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and there’s nothing the current healers can do other than offer potions.”

“And that often leads to potion addiction,” Draco said, “Find some books on Muggle mind therapy for me. If I’m going into healing may as well see if I can start a new branch of it at the same time.

Hermione beamed at him and Harry considered them both before replying, “Talking about it may help more than anything. From what I saw on the telly most Muggle therapy is simply talking about fears and nightmares, the problems you’re having. Some people do well with that just talking to family members others need a professional that can help them direct their conversation to the topics they need to talk about most or how to face their fears.”

“Have you talked to anyone about your nightmares,” Hermione asked Harry.

“You, Ron, and Ginny. They come less frequently now but they still come wish I knew what triggered them so I could watch out for that.”

“Me too.”

“You both have nightmares?”

“Don’t you?” Harry asked.

Draco simply nodded then took a deep breath, “Do you remember what they’re about?”

“Most of the time,” Harry replied, “I’ve had nightmares about Nagini coming out of Bathilda, the Battle here, things I saw in Voldemort’s head, that day in the lav sixth year. I never have apologized for that. Never thought I would but I feel like I should now, especially now that we’re working together and becoming friends.”

Draco waved his hand dismissively, a gesture that seemed a reflection of his mother, “Don’t be daft Potter I was trying to crucio you, you had to defend yourself.”

“But I could have killed you, might have if Snape hadn’t arrived in time. I didn’t even know what that stupid curse did. It was idiotic to use it.”

“More like damned irresponsible,” Hermione muttered.

Draco laughed, “Tell us how you really feel why don’t you. Really Potter I don’t blame you, I only wish it had been enough to shock me out of what I was doing.”

“Instead it made you more determined didn’t it?”

“I’m not sure I could have been more determined.”

Harry nodded, “Nothing is much more inspiring than trying to save the lives of those you love.”

“That hardly excuses what I did.”

“You loved your mother and wanted her safe, I have a feeling you would have volunteered to be killed before watching her die.”

“There were times I wished for death.”

“As awful as we all had it on our side, nothing can compare with living with Voldemort, in your house all the time, all the awful things he did and made you do.”

Draco’s head whipped around, “What do you mean made me do?”

“A part of him was in me remember. I saw into his head many times, at least once I distinctly remember watching you use the cruciatus on someone else under the threat of it yourself.”

“You saw that,” Draco’s voice was just above a whisper cheeks reddening enough to be seen even in the dim light of the moon.

“Draco you were doing what you had to do to save your own life and your mother’s, there were plenty of people that did the same or worse,” Hermione tried to reassure him.

“I used Imperio and Cruciatus during the war,” Harry added causing Draco’s jaw to drop, “Imperio was to make sure we could get safely into your aunt’s vault at Gringotts but the crucio that was a different story. I cast it because I was mad, bloody buggered at Carrow over spitting on McGonagall. I did it by choice though, you didn’t.”

“I could have refused.”

“And suffered yourself or died, or been forced to watch your mother suffer? No, you really aren’t the selfish person you’re making yourself out to be.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Your aunt,” Hermione said quietly.

“What?”

“That’s my nightmare. Your aunt torturing me at the Manor. Well that’s one anyway. I also have nightmares about Nagini at Bathilda’s house, and the Death Eaters at the Lovegoods’ place, not to mention Harry dead in Hagrid’s arms.” She shot an angry glare Harry’s direction.

“I’m never going to be able to apologize enough for that one am I?”

“Someday maybe.”

“Most of the time I wake up covered in sweat, sometimes tears running down my face. I rarely have any specific memories from the dreams just flashes of things that happened. His face is one, my aunt is also always there, family meant little to nothing to her when it came to taking sides she truly was his most loyal follower, there are other things too but...” he trailed off.

“Do you go back to sleep?”

“Sometimes,” both Harry and Draco said then looked at each other and laughed roughly.

“It depends on whether or not I’m willing to take a Sleeping Draught,” Draco said.

“For me it’s how close to morning is it or did I wake up Kreacher.”

“I almost never do,” Hermione said, “If it happens early enough in the night I might get back to sleep right before I need to wake up but usually I end up reading or occasionally writing down what it was that I dreamt about.”

“Does that help?”

“Writing about it?”

“Sometimes it does, I write about the dream and what I did that day trying to connect the dots, like Harry said I look for triggers. I really haven’t found anything yet but I keep trying. Really I’m usually just too afraid to go back to sleep.”

“Afraid you’ll have another nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“When was the last time you had one?”

“The week before I submitted my resignation,” Harry said, “to be honest that was part of my decision. I may not know any exact triggers but that job was not helping, constantly learning about, researching, and chasing down Dark wizards just never let me relax and I was just burned out.”

“It’s turned Ron into a total paranoid,” Hermione griped.

“That almost seems to be part of the job, well for some anyway. Remember how bad Mad Eye was?”

Draco shuddered, Hermione laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Hermione said.

Harry turned, “You’re lying, what did I miss?”

“Nothing,” this time it was Draco.

“Wait, I said Mad Eye didn’t I? Feeling furry Malfoy?”

Hermione bit her lip as Draco scowled but didn’t respond.

“You were such a cute little ferret.”

“Gee Potter didn’t know you liked little furry things so much? Does Weaslette know?”

“Does Ginny know you still call her that?”

“Actually I think she does and surprisingly doesn’t care.”

“That figures.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Hermione shook her head, “Good night Harry.”

“Night Mione, thanks for suggesting the movie it was fun.”

“It was, we’ll have to do it again sometime. Night Draco.”

 

Several hours later Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed unsure what had woken her so suddenly, then she heard it Draco yelling her name. She grabbed her wand and ran across to his room pausing only for a moment at the closed door before opening it to find him tossing and turning in his bed. She had begun to walk closer to the bed to wake him up when he began to yell again.

“Hermione! No! Don’t! Stop! Leave her alone! Stop hurting her!”

He’s dreaming about me? His nightmare is about me? Bellatrix torturing me, we have the same nightmare.

“Draco!” She grabbed his shoulder and shook just a bit, stepping back quickly when he sat up looking at her, eyes wild.

“You’re ok. You’re alive.” He took her arm and pulled her closer, peering at her, “You’re really here and ok.”

“Yes I am. I’m fine Draco and so are you.”

“I’m not. I didn’t...I should have… I couldn’t bring myself to stop her,” he broke down in tears. 

She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled his head to her shoulder, rubbing her hand in circles on his back murmuring to him. He calmed resting more heavily on her, she laid back next to him. Shortly they were both asleep.

 

Enchanted sun shone through the fake window Draco had installed on the wall, slowly he came awake realizing he wasn’t alone. He turned to find Hermione’s hair spilled across his pillow and his arm, along with that came the realization that her body was pressed up next to his leading to an immediate reaction from his own. He turned away from her every so slightly and began to think of anything he could other than that woman next to him in wearing what seemed to be a pair of knickers and a very large t-shirt. Silently in his head he recited every potion ingredient he could think of in alphabetical order, as he reached sopophorous beans she began to rouse and he moved away from her pulling the covers with him.

She looked up at him and bit her lip, “Morning.”

“Good morning.”

She sat up, pulled her knees up to her chest, and pulled her shirt down to her toes, “Do you remember anything about last night?”

“After going to bed?”

“Yes.”

“No, but considering the state of my bed and the fact that you’re here I’m going to assume I had a nightmare.”

She nodded.

“I woke you.”

Again she nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it happens. Next time it might be me waking you.”

“Well I guess I owe you one. I’ve never slept so well after a nightmare before. I usually wake up though.”

“You did.”

He shook his head, “Are you sure, I don’t remember that at all.”

“You did but only for a few minutes and you were rather… well distraught.”

“Any idea what the nightmare was about?”

She chewed her lip, cheeks darkening slightly, “I think it was your aunt torturing me.”

His cheeks darkened to match hers as he hung his head, “Oh.”

She put a hand on his, “Draco you have to stop beating yourself up over that. You did what you had to do to survive.”

“I should have done more. I could have stopped her.”

She shook her head, “You know you couldn’t have, she would have hexed you and then continued torturing me, probably making it worse because it bothered you. She might even have killed me slowly in front of you.”

He jerked back, “Don’t, don’t say that! I don’t want that image in my head.”

“I’m sorry. You’re right but you have to forgive yourself for what you did and didn’t do during the war.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll help you figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested the total money raised for the silence equals $4223.80 in US dollars, based on an article I can no longer find that had JKR saying how wizard money translates to UK pounds and then from pounds to dollars


	16. first years

“Firs’ years follow me,” Hagrid’s voice could be heard even through the door. Shortly after he opened the door and the first years paraded into the entry hall after him like little ducklings.

“Ah, there you are Hermio- oh er uh Miss Granger.”

“Good evening Hagrid. Welcome first years. Follow me,” she turned and walked into a room next to the Great Hall.

Once they had all entered and gathered around she spoke again, “As Hagrid, or rather Professor Hagrid said I am Miss Hermione Granger. This is Mr. Draco Malfoy.” She gestures to Draco who stood near the to the Great Hall.

While most students didn't react to his name there were a few who sneered and a few who appeared wary, overall the reaction was better than either of them had hoped for. The briefly locked gazes before she continued, “Neither of us is a teacher here so no need to call us professor, though you might occasionally see Mr. Malfoy in your potions class or on the infirmary. As I am sure your have heard you will not be sorted into houses tonight. You will all be living in the same dorm.”

Murmuring and muttering began among the students, it was highly unlikely that they had not heard of the change as it was well advertised with editorial columns for and against the change appearing in every wizarding publication available in the UK. Obviously some were coming from families that still felt strongly about the House system and didn’t want their children exposed to ‘certain others’. Draco and Hermione watched as almost as if it had been practiced small groups of students clustered together here and there throughout the room.

“For this school year Miss Granger and I will be your Head of House. Next year that role will go to Professor Potter. You will all be seated at a table together in the Great Hall. As we enter you will see an empty table in the center of the room. After the Opening Feast we will accompany you to your dorm and help you find your rooms. Tomorrow evening we will introduce the Head Boy and Girl to you and over the rest of this week we will introduce the prefects of each house to you. If you need something and are unable to find Miss Granger or myself, we suggest you first go to Professor Potter and he is unable to help seek out and of the older students you have been introduced to. Now I believe they are almost ready for us. In the past, as many of you will have heard from parents or siblings first year students were presented and sorted. While you are not being sorted this year we will be presenting you to Headmistress McGonagall and the staff as well as the students. It appears the Sorting Hat though not officially needed this year has composed a song anyway in honor of you and our new tradition. So take a moment and compose yourselves before we enter.”

There was a quiet rush as students flattened hair, brushed off robes, and took deep breaths, apprehension and excitement shining on their faces. The door to the Great Hall swung open and Draco led the group in a line stopping in front of the Head Table. He stepped around behind the students meeting up with Hermione in the middle. Together they spoke, “Headmistress here are the first year students.”

McGonagall stood, “Welcome first years, we are glad to have you join us here at Hogwarts. While you are not being sorted the Sorting Hat still has a message it would like to share with you. Professor Sprout if you would please?”

Professor Sprout set a stool in front of the Head Table on the dais so that all could see it then placed the Sorting Hat atop the stool.

First years gasped as the Sorting Hut unslumped, opened its “eyes”, and began to sing

 

Welcome welcome one and all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
I am the Sorting Hat, my job though postponed still remains  
Times change and so do minds not restricted by unseen chains  
So no more will students come unknowing to be sent into houses without understanding   
That the place that they go and people with whom they live does not have to be a branding  
As witches and wizards in the world around take time to get to know one another  
So I suggest you do the same though I don’t expect you to get as close as to a brother  
Keep your mind open and let knowledge fall in  
You just might be surprised who becomes a friend  
Students already in houses I plead  
Taking time to learn about others is something you need  
The founders four began as friends, working together to create a future bright  
Not always did they see eye to eye, though compromise they tried  
In the end a split came and things were never the same  
Learn from the mistakes of our forebears and more recent events  
Unity is what is needed to continue to help us all heal and become friends  
Now pardon me as I move away from my rhyme  
For some things are more important and must be said at this time  
Note please that while Gryffindors are most often brave  
that does not mean they are careless and reckless  
Hufflepuffs are indeed loyal, fair, and true and value hard work  
However there is more to our dear badgers  
Ravenclaws are known for wit and intelligence and seemingly not much more  
Slytherins are cunning and ambitious but evil they are not all  
Loyalty you can find in any house and in any person  
Students with brilliant minds live in all four  
As do those who have no fear of hard work  
Not always have students been placed in a house because of characteristics they show  
In the past I have seen into their mind’s eye and see what they could become  
Keep in mind I must not only what they are but who they need to be with’  
To become the best witch or wizard they can be  
A heavy responsibility this has been  
Mine and mine alone for centuries  
Now I turn it over in part to you  
When next I see you together we will decide   
Just where you belong  
And where you will succeed  
But when in a house I sort you  
Do not leave behind the friends you’ve made  
Our world will flourish in unity  
So now I leave you all to learn and absorb new knowledge and say only  
I’ll see you again in three years time …

 

Quiet spread throughout the Great Hall as students looked at one another, some considering the words of the hat others shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. Professor Sprout took the hat and stool from the room. During this time Draco and Hermione led the first years to their new table to sit. The headmistress again rose from her seat.

“It would do you all well to think on what our hat has said. The divide in our school is a merely a symptom of a greater divide in our world. It is up to you, our future leaders, to help us bridge that divide. To that end when you receive your class schedules tomorrow you will notice that very rarely will you attend classes as a whole house any longer. We,” she gestured along each side of the Head Table, “your professors have decided it is time for a change in classes as well. You will be in classes with those of your year, mixed with other houses. This will not be unusual to those of you in NEWT level classes however you will be in mixed seatings assigned by the teacher. It is past time for us to look beyond houses and family histories and begin to get to know one another. It is time to look beyond prejudices and get to know the people. To that end while you will be asked to sit at your house tables during supper each evening, during breakfast and lunch you will find that there will not be five large tables but rather many smaller round tables at which you may sit with anyone. It would be a good time to form study groups for your classes. Now as it is rapidly getting late and you all are I’m sure hungry, tuck in!”

As the feast ended each group headed off to their dorms, the walk with the first years was slower than anyone else as was expected, there was so much to see in the castle after all. The group was split when a staircase began to move after just a few of them had started walking up. Draco took them on while Hermione led the others a different direction. They met once again at the door to the first year house.

Hermione turned to speak to the students, “To enter the house you must speak the password, it will change periodically and we will be sure to let you know when it does, right now the password is harmonius unum,” with that the door swung open revealing their common room.

“Please find a seat and in just a few moments we will be sending you to locate you rooms.”

Once they were all seated Draco addressed them, “First when we are done here you will go down the hall to find your rooms, girls on the left, boys on the right. Your name will be on the door of your assigned room. We understand that some of you may know each other from outside of school, you may or may not be in a room with a friend. There will be no switching of rooms without approval of myself and Miss Granger. When you return from Christmas break you will all be reassigned. In your room on your desk you will also find a map that Miss Granger has kindly enchanted for you which shows the location of each classroom and the moving stairways in their current positions, as they move in the castle they will move on the map. You are incredibly fortunate to have these maps as no other first year has had one before. She worked hard studying a similar map to create these. Treat them with care, and understand that you must do your best to get to class on time every time so take them with you when you go to breakfast in the morning that way you can plan your route to your first class of the day. Now I have one more thing I want to say to you and I want you to really listen so I want to see all your eyes on me and I’d like for you to stay quiet without my having to cast a Silencio on the lot of you, I believe you can handle it.”

He waited a moment as they looked first at one another, back at Hermione, and finally all looked at him. He took a deep breath and began, “This change we’ve made here at Hogwarts with you all living together is something incredibly important to me. It’s important to everyone who helped suggest it, write the proposal, to all those that approved it, certainly to Miss Granger but for me it’s personal. This isn’t just about creating unity in our school and in our world, for me this is about hopefully keeping some of you from making the same mistakes I made. Some of you may be aware of my story from differing perspectives. I won’t give you every detail right now, if at some point in the future you would like more information and you can ask respectfully I’ll answer anything. For now I’ll say I was raised believing that only those of Pure blood were truly worthy of being witches and wizards, that those of half blood, or those that were muggleborn were less than, less powerful, less intelligent, just less. I was immediately sorted in Slytherin when I arrived here at Hogwarts, the hat didn’t need to even touch my head before it made the choice. That meant that I was in a house with others who had been raised in very similar houses. Others in my year were raised believing all who were Sorted into Slytherin were destined to be Dark. We were all wrong. I found that out the hard way. Miss Granger was the smartest in our year and she’s muggleborn. The war was started by a half blood, yes for those that didn’t know Tom Riddle was a half blood raised in the muggle world. The wizard that ended the war, our own Professor Potter was a half blood, his mother a muggleborn was the smartest of her year according to Professor Slughorn. Those of us that returned to Hogwarts last year for our seventh year or to repeat our seventh year lived here in these very dorms and learned to coexist with one another, more than that we began to form friendships and see that what we had always heard was not always right. It was right here in this common room that this idea was born and supported by all of us from each house. Please take this opportunity here in this dorm and in this school to form your own opinions about people as you get to know them rather than because of their heritage, name, or where they came from. Or even what team they cheer for in Quidditch, yes even if they are a fan of the Chudley Cannons,” he paused for the giggles and chuckles, “now go find your rooms and get to know one another, start with an introduction. And from my own personal experience I’d say don’t insult someone as you try to make friends with someone else.”

“And even if you think you might not like someone be polite and accept their handshake, they might turn out to be a better person than that first impression leads you to believe,” Harry said from behind Hermione, “And it might just take you years to realize it. Prejudices do come on both sides. I was raised by muggles but from my first contact with wizards I was told how awful Slytherins were, and now I count Mr. Malfoy as one of my friends because I’ve learned better. Do better than we did, make friends now so you don’t miss out.”

First years looked back and forth between the two men missing the tears in Hermione’s eyes that she hastily wiped away before shooing the children off to their rooms. The three adults stood waiting for shouts to begin, or someone to come running back arguing but surprisingly none came. 

“They must be tired and ready to sleep,” she commented.

“Yeah, how much sleep did you get the first night here?” Draco asked as they walked into the hall.

“I actually passed right out and had the best night’s sleep I think I’d ever had,” Harry commented.

Draco shook his head, “I just don’t understand that. I don’t understand how Dumbledore left you in that house without some additional protection. Just left you there with people who hated you and treated you so awfully. How is it he never checked back in on you? Ok he didn’t want you to be raised with all of the attention you’d get but he let you be abused and mistreated. Seriously most people treat their house elves better than you were treated by family, my father not included.”

Harry shrugged, “Dumbledore was mad, that’s the long and short of it. He like Riddle had the best interest of the wizarding world in mind, or at least their perception of the best interests. For the greater good is a phrase that will haunt and annoy me for the rest of my life! Still I don’t spend much time thinking about it, and now is definitely not the time, we should get to bed so we’re ready for the first day ourselves.”

They said their good nights and went their separate ways.

 

The next afternoon as classes finished found Hermione in an empty classroom she had transformed with comfy chairs and couches waiting patiently as a group of first years began to straggle in. She waited until they all found seats before beginning, “As a muggleborn myself I know that life at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world can be overwhelming at first. There’s a lot to take in and a lot to learn. I wanted to take this time and let you ask any questions you might have. We are all muggleborns here or half bloods that were raised in the muggle world, so there if you have a question please ask you might be helping out more than yourself.”

The boys and girls looked around the room, most avoiding eye contact with one another, or with her for several minutes leaving Hermione wondering if this had been such a good idea after all. She was just about to send them on their way when a small voice spoke up, “How do I send a letter? I mean not to my parents, they know now about owls but my grandparents or my old friends. I know I can’t tell them anything about what I’m doing here but I still want to be able to send birthday cards or something, how do I do that?”

“That was the first question I wanted answered to Miranda. I used to send an owl to my parents and they would send the letter on to my grandparents. There are witches and wizards however that work in muggle post offices and can get letters to and from Hogwarts. There is actually a dedicated post in Hogsmeade, if you want to send a letter you can drop it off with me and I’ll take it there. Any other questions?”

A rather small boy with black hair raised his hand.

“Yes Geoffrey?”

“How hard is it to learn to use a quill and ink?”

“It does take practice. It takes most everyone some time to learn to write without leaving lots of little dots on the paper but you’ll get the hang of it. I have some extra pieces of parchment and some ink if anyone would like to practice some in their rooms. You might also ask a roommate for any hints or tricks their parents taught them.”

A towheaded girl named Liah asked, “I feel like I’m way behind and it’s already the first day, how will we ever catch up to the kids that have known magic all their lives?”

“Many of those other students don’t know as much as you think they do. They’re parents might teach them some things at home but most of what they learn happens here as well. They are more aware of what can be done by magic but that doesn’t necessarily make it any easier to learn to use it. Let me ask you this. In classes today did who answered more questions you or those raised in magical households?”

“I think it was about the same.”

“In my classes Ian answered most of the questions. I think he’s memorized the textbooks already.”

Ian, blushed, and Hermione nodded, “Some of us read and reread our books until we memorize them like I did, and some people have a photographic memory so they only need to read them once. It can be nice to have someone else that can point you in the right direction but don’t take advantage of it too often and don’t go giving them all the answers now Ian, or you’ll never get to stop. I know.” she laughed, “My point was though did it seem to you that those of your classmates raised in magical homes knew more than you?”

Heads shook all around the room.

She smiled, “You may feel behind but I’m pretty sure you’re not and pretty soon you’ll feel caught up. If not come see me and I’ll help you. Now any other questions.”  
While there were querying looks on one or two faces no one else spoke or raised a hand so she continued, “All right then, it’s just about time for supper so go put your things away and head to the Great Hall. Remember if you ever have any questions feel free to ask me.”

She watched them leave, transformed the classroom back to its former self, and wondered if she’d really helped them at all, deciding only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know the Sorting Hat song is not great, it was harder to write than I expected, don't know that I'll be trying any more


	17. Draco surprises Hermione

“Minerva could I talk to you for a second?” Hermione caught the Headmistress outside her office door.

“Absolutely, come on up.”

They bypassed the gargoyle at the door and climbed the stairs. When the arrived at the top the older woman gestured to a small sitting area on the side of her office near the fireplace. “Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?”

“No but thank you.”

“Now my dear what is it you would like to discuss?”

“I’ve been spending some time with the Muggleborn first years answering their questions and now I’m beginning to receive letters from their parents with other questions. I don’t mind answering but I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I shared my parents information with our new Muggle parents. That way they would have someone to contact and possibly meet with that could answer their questions from experience.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Absolutely, of course I must remind you that if they decide to meet it must be in a wizarding establishment or in the privacy of their own homes.”

“Oh absolutely. I’ve already written to Mum and she’s more than willing to help the new Muggleborns’ parents out. I know how overwhelmed she felt I think it would be wonderful if she could help them out. Maybe I could contact Dean and see if his parents would be willing to assist. Maybe we could arrange a meeting place in Diagon Alley or other wizarding towns the parents could have support group meetings.”  
Minerva cocked one eyebrow, “My child is a witch or wizard support groups?”

“I suppose it does sound funny when you say it that way, but yes.”

“Then yes, by all means as long as your mother is on board with the idea send her information on to the new students’ parents. Is that all?”

“Actually no there is something else.”

“I had a feeling there would be,” Minerva said as she laughed internally.

“I’m sorry if I’m a bother,” Hermione began.

“Nonsense. You have the students’ and school’s best wishes in mind and your suggestions have thus far been excellent ideas. We are fortunate you feel comfortable enough to share.”

Hermione’s cheeks grew warm, “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome. Now tell me what this idea is you’ve had.”

“I know it’s standard procedure to send a Hogwarts staff member to deliver the letter to Muggleborn students. I’ve been thinking though that maybe it would be good to send a muggleborn graduate like myself instead or along with the professor. There are some questions that can only be answered by someone else who has had the same experience. On top of that is the fact that most of the professors are quite a bit older than the students. Having a recent graduate along might make the transition easier. Also while I don’t want to overwhelm those families it might be helpful to have the graduate’s parent along so they can speak to the parents and address any concerns they have right away. If we establish a support group this year they could continue in years to come and serve as mentors for the new parents. Our current muggleborn students could take on a first year next year as a big brother/big sister, someone to answer all of the questions I’ve been answering this year. Actually depending on the class sizes all of this year’s first year class could be paired with a new student next year as a big brother/big sister to help them adjust and find their way around school as they don’t have a prefect assigned just to them.”

Minerva shook her head in amazement, every time she thought Hermione had exhausted her ideas for school improvement she arrived with a new list. And every time they were valid well thought out ideas so she couldn’t ignore her but Hermione was beginning to wear the older woman out. The girl could take over as Headmistress if she had the desire. “I imagine you have your thoughts written out in detail for me to look over when I have the time.”

Again Hermione’s cheeks flamed, “Yes ma’am.”

McGonagall tsked, “Hermione, none of that ma’am nonsense. I know that you have your heart set on going into the Department of Magical Creatures, but I think you should consider a future in the Department of Magical Law. With your penchant for preparing detailed arguments and covering any possibility you could have a very successful career there. I know Kingsley would appreciate your style, as the trials are all finished now he’s begun focusing on eliminating the many pro-Pureblood laws on the books.”

“It would be possible to work on the laws regarding house elves and other magical creatures from the DMLE as well right?”

“Absolutely.”

“I will have to think about that. Thank you for the suggestion.”

“You’re welcome. Now leave that list of ideas with me and I will get back to you later.”  
Hermione handed over the parchment she had been holding and then headed to the stairs, just before reaching them she turned, “Do you happen to know what Pureblood laws Kingsley is trying to get rid of first?”

“I really can’t say,” McGonagall lied, “You could contact the Minister and ask him yourself.”

“I might just do that.”

_I’m sorry Kingsley, well no I’m really not, this just might save my sanity._

“Oh Minerva, have you seen Draco recently? I wanted to run something by him.”

“No dear I haven’t but if I see him I’ll let him know you’re looking for him,” McGonagall replied, and thought to herself Very interesting, maybe Draco stands a better chance with her than he thinks.

 

“Here you are,” she said as she reached the top of the steps in the astronomy tower.

Draco turned from where he stood on the balcony, “Were you looking for me? Did we have something we needed to do?”

She walked over to stand at the other end of the railing looking out over the grounds, “No we didn’t have anything to do but I haven’t seen you in a while and I was starting to worry. You’ve seemed rather tense the last week or so.”

“It’s nothing, just stress from all I’m trying to accomplish this year and answering what seems to be endless questions from the first years. I don’t remember being that needy do you?”

She laughed, “I don’t but we did have prefects and older students in the dorm to answer our questions if we had them. Then again you knew so much coming in you probably didn’t have questions. It's beautiful up here isn't it? I'd forgotten.”

“When was the last time you came to this spot?”

“I think it was the day of Dumbledore’s funeral,” she saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye and thought about telling him again it wasn’t his fault, deciding he wouldn’t really listen she continued, “Have you been up here since that night?”

He looked over at her then back out over the grounds, “I came up here as often as I could get away with it the last two years.”

“That surprises me,” she replied quickly, then after a few seconds added, “no, I guess it doesn’t. Seventh year you came up and here and didn’t come to the edge, you stood right where you did that night and relived it over and over again, wondering what if anything you could have done differently. Last year you just came up here to get away from everyone, from what you saw as the accusing eyes. Came here to the one place no one thought you would come, the one place no one else would come to unless required for classwork. Which is why I decided to look here tonight.” She turned her head to find him staring at at her, “You’re really not as hard to read as you might think you are, at least to someone who’s been paying attention.”

“And you have?” he asked trying to keep the sound of hopefulness out of his tone.

“Some yes, and that’s how I know it’s not not just the students stressing you out is it, or the work for Pomfrey or Slughorn? You’re not sleeping at night are you?”

“What? Of course I’m sleeping.”

“No,” her head shook, “I see the circles under your eyes. You don’t look as bad as you did sixth year but it is noticeable. And,” she admitted, “I’ve heard you in the sitting room after midnight. What’s going on?”

“Nothing really just something on my mind,” _Just wondering when and if I should let you know how I feel about you. Tossing and turning each night wondering if I’ve missed my chance. Trying to decide just what to say. Afraid that you’ll laugh in my face or smack me again. Afraid I’ll lose the best friend I have right now. Afraid to make a move._

“You really need to talk to someone or do something about whatever it is that’s keeping you up at nights. You can’t keep functioning on so little sleep.”

_Now or never._ “You’re right,” he stepped closer to her until he was standing right next to her at the railing.

“What,” her breath hitched, “What are you doing?”

“Doing something,” he replied before leaning down, placing one index finger under her chin, lifting her head up, and pressing his lips gently to hers.

At first she stood frozen, then tentatively her hand slid up his arms and around his neck as she stepped into him. The hand that had been under her chin slid behind her neck into her hair and his other arm wrapped around her waist. A sigh escaped as her lips opened just a bit and he took advantage of that to slide his tongue over hers. She met his enthusiasm with her own nipping his lip between her teeth. He pulled back just enough to kiss his way down her chin to her neck, as he laid a kiss on her collarbone she pulled back suddenly.

“Wait!”

He dropped his hands to his side and stepped away from her, “What? Are you ok?”

“I just… I’m not… Why did you do that?”

“I’ve been thinking about doing that for months.”

“But why?” she hugged her arms across her chest and stood as far from him as she could on the balcony.

“I like you Hermione. You’ve become my best friend. You were the one who pushed me to find myself, to find my new path, you were kind to me when you had no reason to be. I’ve been watching you for years hating myself for being attracted to a Mu-- a muggle born witch. I was supposed to do as my parents had done find a good Pureblood girl and settle down with her to have a family, but every girl I looked at, every girl they introduced me to I compared to you. I’ve always known I wouldn’t settle for someone with whom I couldn’t hold an intelligent conversation. I want a woman who can take care of herself not one of those simpering pleasers like Pansy. You’d only been a pain to me the first two years when I had to go home every break to lectures from Lucius about you beating me in every class. Coming in second to a muggle born was simply unacceptable. It was third year when you could have hexed me and instead hit me that you really caught my attention. At the Yule Ball I watched from the sidelines while you danced with Krum jealous and furious that it could never be me. I watched frozen in fear as Bellatrix tortured you. I wanted to do something but if I saved you I’d lose my own life and possibly those of my parents. Then to find out you kept up your presence of mind enough to lie to her with all she was doing to you. I never thought you’d even look at me much less talk to me when we came back last year but you did. I know you still have feelings for Weasley and I know that this could mean the end of our friendship but I had to let you know how I feel. I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

She shook her head, “I don’t, I don’t know what to say. I need time to process. Time to think. I do like you Draco and I don’t want to hurt you but I still love Ron and I don’t. I need time to think.”

“Take all the time you need,” he said quietly, “I’ll be waiting.”

She stood just watching him for a moment chewing on her lower lip before walking down the stairs and stopping in the hallway.

At the top of the tower Draco alternated between cursing himself for kissing her and reliving every second of it.


	18. Parallel conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as the chapter title suggests this chapter includes parallel conversations, I hope I've written them and spaced them so that it is clear who is speaking in each and when the setting changes between them

She stood at the bottom of the stairs looking back up. Part of her wanted to go back up and launch herself into Draco’s arms. It had felt good. It had felt right. But it shouldn’t, should it? She still loved Ron. At least she thought maybe she did. She didn’t hate him, but she didn’t hate Draco anymore either. She rather liked him, a lot. She thought about him more and more lately. If he had just been a friend she would have waited for him to come back to their common room, wouldn’t she. Would she have hunted down Ron like she had hunted down Draco? She wanted to see him again, talk to him, but what if they ended up kissing again? She needed to talk to someone. She put one foot on the stairs to go back and talk to Draco before whirling and heading down the hall.

 

Draco stood at the top of the stairs. He wanted her to return. He watched and waited for her to come back up, then cursed himself for being foolish. She’d probably run in the other direction as fast as she could. But what if she hadn’t? What if she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to see if he would follow her down? Should he go down and see? But what if she wasn’t there when he got down the stairs, better to stay up here after all last year when she gave him so much to think about she’d let him come to her when she was ready. He’d just given her something pretty big to think about so he’d let her have the time she’d given him. She’d come to him when she was ready to talk. He paced back and forth in the tower looking out over the grounds. Seeing thestrals take flight in the distance he wondered again what he could be thinking. So many more students could see them this year, no longer were the carriages horseless, and that was his fault, his and his families. What was he thinking trying to start a relationship with someone as good as Hermione. He didn’t deserve her and never would. If she would ever agree to a relationship with him it would be likely to doom her in wizarding society. He needed to talk to someone but who? An idea came to him and he took off for the owlery.

 

Hermione found herself outside Harry’s door. She opened her mouth to say his password then thought better of it and knocked. It took him a few moments to answer the door, she began to pace back and forth in the hall away from his door and back to it. He opened the door to see the back of her head.

“Hermione?”

“I know it’s late but could I come in. I need to talk.”

He stepped aside and gestured her in.

 

Draco found a piece of parchment and quill inside the owlery door. He jotted a quick note, attached it to a school owl, and headed back to his room.

 

Hermione seated herself on a couch near the fireplace and noticed the fading green tinge to the flames, “I’m sorry did I interrupt a floo call?”

Harry waved his hand, “No worries, it was Ron. I was looking for a way to end the call anyway.”

“Is he still begging you to come back to the Aurors?”

“Some days yes.”

“And other days he wants to know what’s going on with me right?”

Harry grimaced, “Yes.”

“You don’t have to take his calls you know. You could ward him from the Floo.”

“I know, it just doesn’t seem right. I still want to be his friend and we do talk about his family, George’s store, Ginny’s latest game, and other things but somehow it always winds up coming back to my quitting or you. At that point I usually find a way to end the conversation. It takes longer each time before he brings one of those things up. I think he’s starting to get the idea.”

“I haven’t heard from him at all. Somehow all things considered that surprises me.”

“Do you want to hear from him?”

“Yes and no.”

He just nodded, “So what was it you needed to talk about?”

Before she could answer an owl tapped at the window. Harry let it in, read the note, jotted a quick reply and then turned back to her, “So?”

“Draco kissed me.”

 

Draco dropped the Floo powder in the fireplace, called out Blaise’s name, and stuck his head in, “Blaise? Blaise? Hey Zabini!”

An older lady dressed to go out for the evening came into view, “Draco darling, how are you?”

“I’m doing well Mrs. Z.”

“Mrs. Z?” came a disgruntled voice.

“Oh Reginald, really. Draco is one of Blaise’s oldest friends. He’s called me that for so long it’s habit.”

“Well you’d think with his upbringing he would know to use your proper name.”

Draco resisted the urge to say that he would if he could remember what it was this time, but just barely.

“Blaise just stepped into the kitchen for a moment to speak to his house elf. Reg and I stopped in after our evening out. We should be going home now love.” She took her newest husband by the arm and led him out the door. 

Draco was shaking his head and laughing quietly when Blaise entered the room.

“Malfoy, long time no see. Laughing at my new stepfather are you?”

“Naturally, how long will this one last?”

“He is less annoying than the last one but more clingy than the one before that so I imagine it will be another six months before he disappears mysteriously. I try to spend as little time with them as I can, the less I know about their relationship the better. One of these days my mother is bound to make a mistake.”

“Oh I don’t know by now I’d say she’s a pro.”

Blaise shook his head, “You’re right, now what did you want? You haven’t called since you got to Hogwarts weeks ago.”

“I kissed Hermione.”

 

“I wondered how long it would take him.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide and jaw dropped, “What? Why? How? WHAT?”

Harry laughed, “I can’t believe you’ve missed how he looks at you. Ron was right about one thing, Draco wants you, but he wasn’t trying to steal you away.”

“I don’t…”

“If you think about it it’ll come to you, just take a minute and put that big old brain of yours to work.”

“Harry James Potter, don’t you dare make fun of me right now.”

“You kissed him back didn’t you?”

 

“Did she kiss you back?”

“That’s your reaction? Not surprised I kissed Granger, no disgust, no shock, no teasing even, just did she kiss me back?”

Blaise shrugged, “Kiss whoever you want, who am I to judge? So did she kiss you back or not?”

 

Hermione’s cheeks matched brilliantly with the Gryffindor wall hanging behind her.

“So you did.”

She nodded.

“And now you’re in a panic because you don’t want to cheat on Ron.”

“Not cheat because we’re on a break, or broken up or, I’m really not sure.”

 

“I’ll take your silence as an answer. So was it good?”

Draco looked away from Blaise but couldn’t hold back the smile.

“Oh yeah,” Blaise laughed, “It was good. Real good I’d bet. So why are you calling me since you’re not really bragging.”

“Yeah bragging about conquests is really more your thing.”

“She panicked didn’t she?”

“She backed away and said she had to think.”

“Has she broken up with the weasel?”

“I think so but I’m not sure.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Harry’s eyes nearly crossed in his bewilderment, “How can you not know if you broke up or not?”

“What does he say?”

“He hasn’t said and I haven’t asked. He only asks how you are?”

“And if Draco has put me under a spell yet?”

He cringed, “Yeah.”

“I know I told him I thought we should take a break from us and maybe see other people. Back before school started when we met at Three Broomsticks, I suggested a break but then he was so upset about maybe seeing other people, blamed it all on Draco and I told him leave me be unless he could treat me like an equal. I haven’t heard from him since so…”

 

“What do you mean you’re not sure?”

Draco shrugged, not that Blaise could see it.

“Budge over I’m coming through.”

“No, she could come back at any time.”

“Come back? You’re sharing a room?”

“A common room you idiot. We each have our own bedroom.”

“Well then come on through, Mother and Reg,” distaste dripped off his tongue, “have gone, it’s just me and Dipsy here.”

“Just give me a minute.”

“What for?”

“I want to leave her a note in case she comes back and wants to talk.”

Blaise shook his head, “Wow already at that stage huh?”

“What stage?” insult rang in Draco’s voice.

“Just write your little love note and come through. I’ll get the Firewhiskey, sounds like we’re gonna need it.”

 

“So maybe you should take that as it is and don’t worry about him or his feelings. Just think about yourself. How do you feel? How do you feel about Draco? Why did you kiss him back?”

“I don’t-”

“Hermione, think before you answer, be honest with yourself.”

She sat quietly for a few moments, twiddling her thumbs, playing with the strings on the end of the blanket draped over the couch, running her hands down her hair.

“I wanted to. It felt...well it felt right. At least it did at that moment.”

“And then you started to think about Ron.”

She nodded.

“You have to think about you. Do you want a relationship with Draco?”

“He wants one with me.”

“I know that, you know that, he knows that, I’d bet most everyone around here knows that but what do YOU want?”

“I don’t know.”

 

“Here,” Blaise said, holding out a glass as Draco stepped through the Floo and dusted himself off.

Draco reached out a hand to take the glass then pulled back. Blaise shook his head again.

“What?”

“You’re worried what she’ll say if you come back and you’ve had a few drinks.”

“No,” Draco snapped, Blaise raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, “Ok maybe. I just don’t want her to think I deal with problems by drinking.”

 

“You really have a thing for her don’t you?”

The blonde head nodded.

“What are you going to do if she decides to stay with or go back to the weasel?”

“I don’t know.”

 

“Let’s be honest here Hermione, Ron has been driving you nutters for months right?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve been getting on really well with Draco?”

“Yes.”

“Can you see a future with Ron?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you see a future with Draco?”

“Maybe.”

“If you and Ron are on a break wouldn’t it be ok to spend time with Draco and see how it goes.”

“Well yes.”

“I sense a but in there.”

“Well I told Ron that seeing other people didn’t necessarily mean snogging other people.”

Harry laughed, “So tell Draco that. Spend time with him, get to know him better, see what happens but don’t snog.”

“I suppose that could work.”

“You know it could. Don’t give up a chance at happiness Hermione. You deserve to be happy.”

“Even if it’s with Draco?”

Harry smiled gently, “With whoever makes you happy and treats you right.”

“Thanks Harry,” she said standing up to hug him.

“Anytime Mione. Love you.”

“Love you too. I should go back to the room, no time like the present to talk to him.”

 

“Do you want to just snog her?”

“No.”

“Do you want to just sleep with her.”

“No!”

“Do you see a future with her?”

“Yes.”

“Do your parents know?”

“I think Mother does.”

“You think she does?”

“Well I haven’t told her.”

“But what time you did spend at the Manor this summer you spent talking about Hermione.”

“Some of the time.”

Blaise laughed, “Uh huh sure some of the time. If it was anything like the way you used to talk about Potter then I’d guarantee your mother knows.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Are you kidding me? For a while everyone in the House was convinced you were bent with the way you obsessed over him.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Oh here and there. Doesn’t matter, we’re talking about you and Granger. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re not going to push it.”

Draco shook his head, “She has to make her own decision. She has to pick who she’d be happier with. She deserves to be happy, and to be honest I don’t deserve her.”

“Have you told her all of that?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you should.”

“Thanks Zabini.”

“What are friends for?”

“Guess I’d better head back.”

“Owl me and let me know how it goes.”

“Why?”

“Oh just because.”

“Whatever, see ya.”

 

Draco stepped back through the Floo to find Hermione sitting on the sofa holding the note he had left her.

“Thank you for this,” she said.

He shrugged, “It seemed the thing to do.”

“So did you talk to Blaise?”

“Yes, and you talked to Harry.”

“How did you know? Wait, the owl. You owled him to let him know in case I didn’t go to him so he could find me.” It was a statement not a question.

He simply nodded.

“There are times I just don’t know what to make of you Draco Malfoy.”

“Understandable.”

She scooted over and patted the cushion next to her, “Sit down.”

“Are you sure?”

“Would I ask if I weren’t? We’re just going to talk.”

“Ok.” He walked over and sat down next to her facing the fire.

She turned to sit sideways and look at him but didn’t say anything. He leaned forward, elbows on knees, then tilted his head to look at her. They didn’t say anything for a while just sat looking at one another. Finally he turned back to the fire and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” she said.

“I feel like I should. You weren’t expecting that and it could have been quite unwelcome.”

“But it wasn’t.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“You sound surprised.”

“That’s because I am. You’re too good for me Hermione. Much as I’d love to be with you, be part of a couple with you, I don’t deserve you.”

She leaned forward placing a hand on his arm, “It’s not about who deserves who or what.”

“But it is, you deserve happiness. After all you went through, after all I put you through, all my side put you through. You deserve to spend the rest of your life happy, doing whatever you want, with someone who loves you, respects you, and supports you.”

“And you don’t think Ron is that person?”

“I don’t know. I know almost nothing about your relationship. You love him, he loves you. It may be that you’re just going through a rough patch and things will work out.”

“So is he more deserving of me than you?”

He laughed, “Personally I’d have to say no, but that’s old prejudices and rivalries speaking. Realistically, objectively he’s more deserving than I am. But it’s still all up to you. It’s your choice who you spend your life with, if anyone. You certainly don’t need anyone in your life. You’re a strong, capable witch. You could become Minister someday if you wanted. Honestly I’d be a hindrance to you in anything you wanted to do.”

“Why are you trying so hard to convince me not to see you or spend time with you?”

“I don’t know.”

It was her turn to laugh, “I like you Draco.”

He peered at her from the corner of her eyes, “But,” he prompted.

“Why do you assume there has to be a but?”

“There doesn’t have to be but there is, isn’t there.”

“Yes,” she admitted, “I like you and I think I might more than like you but I’m rather confused right now. I’ve loved Ron for years and when we finally got together I thought that was it. I was sure I’d found my partner for life,’ she finished quietly.

But was on the tip of his tongue but this time he kept it to himself and let her think.

She pulled her hand back from his arm, folded her fingers together, palms up, and looked down at her joined hands. Her fingers took turns running over the nails of each hand as she chewed her lip. Finally she spoke, “I’m no longer sure he is, as a matter of fact I’m starting to think he’s not and I hate that.”

“What is it you hate most about it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it the change in your carefully laid plans, or the disappointment in him, or the fact that reality wasn’t what you dreamed it to be?”

She considered his words before answering, “A bit of all three I think. How is it you can read me so well?”

“As in how can I read you so well or how can I read you so well and him so poorly?”

“The first...well both.”

He took a deep breath and sat back against the cushions again, “I watched you a lot last year. I’ve watched you almost as much as I watched Harry through the years but last year you were civil to me from the beginning. You spoke at my trial when you didn’t have to, you treated me as if I still deserved to be treated as a human being. As for Ron who can say, he’s always been a bit oblivious, it did take him years to realize your feelings for him after all. Right now he’s going through a lot right, still dealing with his brother being killed in the war, going through Auror training which is supposed to be ridiculously grueling, and now doing it alone because his best mate left him to come here. Harry mentioned that his brother, George, wants him to come help with the store so he might be getting family pressure and guilt and I know how bad that can be. He still loves you right?”

“He says he does.”

Again Draco waited, looking at her expectantly.

“All right yes there’s a but.”

“I didn’t say a word.”

“It was all over your face.”

“Now who’s able to read whom so well?”

“I know, he says he loves me but I wonder if he really gets what love is. His parents are a great example as are Fleur and Bill but like you said he’s not the most observant of people so maybe he’s not seeing what I am. Or maybe we just have different ideas of what a relationship should be. I don’t know.”

“You don’t want to give up on him, on you two together.” Pain shot through his heart but he ignored it.

“I don’t but I’m not sure I have a choice. Right now he’s not making me happy, he’s not respecting me and my abilities, and he’s not supporting me. Not the way I expect him to, not the way a good partner should, not like you have.”  
He kept the Malfoy mask carefully in place, stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles, and crossed his arms across his chest in what he hoped was a casual way, and turn his head to look at her.

“You’ve been more of a partner to me just as a friend than Ron has been over the past several months. You’re right he’s going through a rough time but I don’t know,” she took a deep breath, “I told him we should take a break, see other people. He, well he didn’t take it well, so I told him to just leave me alone until he could treat me as an equal. I haven’t heard from him since. I don’t know if or when I will. I’d like to spend time together just you and I, get to know each other better, see if maybe we… if we could work. But,” she held up a finger, “No snogging.”

He groaned internally but shook his head, “Okay, well then. Would it be alright if I did this?” he reached over and took her hand in his interlacing their fingers.

A blush crept up her cheeks, “Yes.”

“So we could just sit here next to one another like this?”

“Yes.”

“Can I take you out to dinner this weekend? We can go to a Muggle place so we’re not seen together.”

“I’m not ashamed to be seen with you Draco.”

“Which makes me happier than you could possibly know but let’s avoid being in the headlines for as long as we can. Plus if we’re in a Muggle place it’s less likely that Ron will hear about it and send either of us a Howler, or invent a way to get me arrested again.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” she protested.

His only answer was a raised eyebrow.

“Ok so he might try, but there’s nothing saying he would succeed.”

“Do you want to go out just the two of us? Or do you want to bring Harry along as a chaperone? Or maybe a double date with Harry and Ginny?”

“I love that you brought those up as options, thank you but I think this time just us. Maybe another weekend we could do a double date with them. Is Blaise seeing anyone right now?”

“He’s always seeing someone.”

“So no one serious?”

“I don’t know, he hasn’t said anything. Why?”

“I was just wondering. Thought it might be nice to double date with one of your friends too.”

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, “Thank you for thinking of that. I’ll ask him. He hasn’t bragged about anyone in a while so he’s either not seeing anyone or he’s serious about someone again.”

“Again?”

“Long story, he met a girl over the summer between fifth and sixth year. They wrote almost daily, he saw her when he went home for Christmas Break, then her father met his mother and.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Their relationship didn’t survive their parents affair. Thank goodness her father did.”

“I’ve heard of the propensity for his stepfathers to disappear or die mysteriously. How is it no one has investigated his mother?”

“I think they have but, well nothing has been found. Who knows maybe one or two did just take off on her, she is pretty mad after all. Anyway, I’ll ask him if you’ll talk to Harry, or I could do that too.”

“Either way, how about whichever one of us sees him first asks. Ginny’s schedule is tight now that’s she’s playing so he’ll have to talk to her.”

“We could go to one of her games then go out to eat after.”

“That’s a brilliant idea. Now it’s getting late and we both have a lot of work to do tomorrow and you have some sleep to catch up on so I’m going to say good night.” She stood up, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then turned and went to her room not seeing the smile that spread across his face from ear to ear.


	19. First date

“Zabini!” Draco yelled into the empty room.

When no answer came he stepping through the green flames into the room. A quick casting of homenum revelio let him know that Blaise was indeed home and was for once alone. He set off to find the man, stopping every now and then to yell out, “Zabini!”

“Malfoy what is your problem?” came the lazy drawl from the bedroom at the end of the hall.

“When did you move in here?” Draco asked as he found Blaise lazed across a chaise lounge across from a very large bed.

“I asked you first.”

“What are we, twelve?”

“Sometimes I think life would be easier if we were still twelve,” Blaise replied almost wistfully.

Draco sighed, “Yeah if only we were twelve today.”

“Because it’s a whole different world?”

The blonde nodded.

Blaise sat up, “Even at twelve we didn’t know that the Dark Lord was returning.”

“No only that the Chamber had opened.”

“And you were worried about that?”

Draco walked over to look out the window, pausing before answering, “Tell me it never crossed your mind that the creature in the chamber would come after not just muggle borns or half bloods but those that weren’t loyal enough to the Pureblood way.”

“You were afraid your father claiming to be Imperiused would come back to haunt you?”

“No, what would that have to do with the basilisk?”

Blaise thought a moment, “You were worried it would somehow know you had feelings for a Muggle born? You’ve had a thing for Hermione for that long?”

“Off and on through the years yes.”

“No wonder you were in such a state the other night.”

Again the blond simply nodded.

“So did you talk to her?” Blaise asked then held up a hand, “Wait, don’t answer. You must have. You’re here for advice aren’t you?”

“You’ve dated muggles before and muggleborns though most people don’t know that about you.”

“So you want to take her to a Muggle place?”

“I want to stay out of the headlines if at all possible.”

“Right,” Blaise jumped to his feet, “Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“To get you ready for a Muggle date. I’d suggest you start someplace casual this first date, though I’m sure you’re inclination would be to go fancy save that for later.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain when we get there,” with that Blaise grabbed a handful of Floo powder, flung it into the fireplace and said “Diagon Alley”

 

“Hermione, are you ready to go?” Draco stood in their common room, wanting to knock on her door but not wanting to appear overeager.

The door opened and there she stood in her robes covering trainers, denims, and from what he could see a light blue t-shirt. Her hair had been smoothed and pulled into a ponytail at the back of her neck, “I’m ready if you are?”

He held out his arm, “Shall we go then?”

She crossed and placed her left hand in the crook of his elbow before pulling back, “Perhaps we should wait to do that until we’re out of sight of the students?”

He nodded, “We can wait until we apparate out of Hogsmeade if you prefer.”

“No, just away from the students. I’m not worried about being seen with you; I told you that. I just don’t want to set a bad example. They’re not supposed to be engaging in public acts of affection, so we shouldn’t either.

He stifled a laugh by biting his lip, “Of course.”

She pushed him lightly on the shoulder, “Go ahead and laugh.”

“I’d never laugh at you Hermione.”

“Oh do be honest. I know I’m a bit much sometimes and even I laugh at myself, so go ahead.”

“How about we just get going?”

She led the way to the door and on out of the castle. As they walked to the gate she turned to him, “Where are we going anyway?”

“I hope you don’t mind I found a delightful little Muggle pub. I never thought to ask the kind of food you might like, and I should have.”

She waved her hand, “I’m sure it’s fine, and I love pub food.”

“Well I had considered a corner pizza place but wasn’t sure about that.”

“I love pizza too, but we can do that when we go out with friends if you’d prefer.”

“That would be great. Anyway, there’s an alley just around the corner, we can apparate there, stuff our robes in your bag and go on.”

They continued walking in contented silence until they reached the edges of Hogsmeade where he took her hand and apparated them away.

Music rushed out to greet them as he pulled open the large wooden door to the Fox and the Hound. 

The hostess despairing of being heard signaled to them with two fingers, Draco nodded, she took menus and led them to a corner booth where it was somewhat quieter.

Hermione sat at first across from Draco, then reconsidered, stood and slid in next to him, “I think we can hear each other better this way,” she said in his ear.

“We could find a way to cast a silencing charm on the booth?” Draco suggested.

“We could but then we’d lose the ambiance.”

He laughed, “Ok, well when neither of us can speak tomorrow at least we can resort to sign language.”

“Why not enchanted parchment?”

“I’m not sure that would be as much fun, but we could try it,” he winked at her.

After the waiter had come to take their order, they both spoke at once,

“How did you find this place?”

“So you like pub food?”

“You first.”

“No, you first.”

They laughed and Hermione slipped her wand out under the table casting a charm around the table to dampen the music.

“Thought you didn’t want to lose the ambiance.”

“I’ve decided I’d rather not lose my hearing. So tell me how you found this place. No let me guess, Blaise.”

“How did you know?”

“You’re the one that told me Blaise dates a lot and never really bought into Voldemort's beliefs. Stands to reason that he would know of places outside the wizarding world.”

Draco just nodded.

“Did he take you shopping as well?”

Again he nodded.

“Now I have to ask, did you pick those out yourself,” she gestured to his pullover button down shirt in deep burgundy, dark wash jeans, and dark brown loafers, “Or did he?”

“He made suggestions but I chose the colors.”

“You chose well.”

His cheeks flushed just a bit, “I thought you might like the shirt.”

“I do, the color looks very nice on you. So did you have enough Muggle money left from our last trip to Gringotts or did you have to go back with Blaise?”

“I don’t know if I did or not but Blaise took me back anyway, so I could get a, I think you call it debit card.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped, “Gringotts has debit cards? How does that work?”

Draco’s shoulders rose and dropped, “I don’t know the details. I only know they have it. I guess some Muggleborns have gone to work for them and made the suggestion. Somehow convinced the goblins that it would be less work than constantly exchanging currency.”

“So somehow there must be a spell cast over your bank vault that instantly calculates the exchange rate for what you pay in the,” she paused and looked around then seeing the waiter approach with their drinks continued carefully, “pay when you go out then deducts the appropriate amount from your account and sends the corresponding amount to the appropriate location.”

“Was that English?” Draco cocked an eyebrow before taking a sip from his beer.

She smacked his arm, “As if you didn’t understand every single thing I said, and wipe that goofy look off your face. I don’t buy that innocent look for a minute.”

He laughed, “Guess I need work on the innocent look huh? I swear I used to have it perfected.”

“Oh I’m sure you did, little master of the manor,” she shook her head, lips pursed grimly, but eyes sparkling.

“So Mia, tell me-”

“Mia?”

“Is that nickname not ok?” he bit his lower lip.

“No, it’s… no it’s ok, it’s just not one I’ve ever heard before.”

“Everyone else calls you by your full name or ‘Mione right? I just thought I’d shorten in a bit more, if that’s ok with you. Maybe be the only one that calls you that, and considering how many times I called you Granger-”

“Sneered it you mean, or spat it.”

His head ducked.

She took his left hand in her right, sliding her fingers between his, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s the truth.”

“But we’ve moved beyond that. I was just trying to tease you, badly I suppose.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea after all,” he mumbled.

She squeezed his hand, “No, it’s not. I’m sorry I said that, can we just forget it. I like the name Mia, but that makes me think I should have a nickname for you.”

He groaned, “I’m almost afraid. Just please not anything dragon okay?”

She chuckled, “No promises, but I’ll try. What were you going to say when I cut you off?”

“Tell me about your family. What do they do? What are they like? What was your childhood like? How did your parents react to finding out about, well our world?”

She began talking and didn’t stop through dinner as they ate each sneaking food off the other’s plate then sharing openly. After he paid they walked back to the alley and apparated back to Hogsmeade.

“I feel like I’ve done all the talking this evening, it’s your turn. Tell me about your childhood.”

So Draco talked the whole way back to the castle and up to their rooms. When they stood in their common room all talking ceased, they just stood looking at one another.

“I should go tell Harry we’re back and check in on the first years,” Draco said, “but first.”

“Yes?”

“I know you said no snogging but may I kiss you good night?”

She thought for only a moment before nodding her head.

He stepped closer to her, close enough that only a ghost could pass between them and yet they weren’t touching, hands held on both sides, she raised her face to his. He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to hers, just a brush, just a whisper of a kiss, then stepped back.

“I had a wonderful evening Mia. Thank you.”

“Thank you Dray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference in my head Mia is pronounced My-uh, like in the middle of her name, I just didn't like the way Mio looked


	20. Double Date

The following weekend found Harry, Hermione, and Draco traipsing through Hogsmeade and apparating to the Falcons stadium. Ginny had sent them tickets for a private box, assuring them that none of her family would be there as they preferred the better seats she could get for them at her home stadium and that the box would keep anyone from the press from being able to take their picture.

They made their way up to their seats enjoying the privacy that allowed them to see the game but not be seen, and watched Ginny and her teammates fly as they warmed up, then nearly lost their voices cheering throughout the game.

Ginny met them outside the stadium after the game and the foursome quickly headed off to dinner.

“Now this is a scene I never thought I’d be a part of,” Draco remarked as they sat sipping sodas around a table covered by a classic red and white gingham tablecloth.

“Yeah, well none of us thought you’d be here either,” Ginny said, “But we’re glad you are.”

“Even though I’m here instead of your brother?”

She laughed, “Especially because you’re here instead of my brother.”

“Really?”

“Well let’s be honest,” Harry said, “he’s not real happy with any of us right now.”

Ginny nodded, “I’m not even sure he’s happy with himself right now.”

“Let’s not bring our evening down talking about him,” Hermione suggested.

“So then what should we talk about because the three of us,” Draco gestured to Harry, Ginny, and himself, “could probably spend hours talking about her match but that would bore you to tears.”

“That’s not true, I like Quidditch,” she protested.

“You do enjoy watching the games when someone you know is involved, but be honest Mione, you’d rather do other things. You’re just not as interested as the rest of us,” Harry said, “and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Fine then what should we talk about?”

“What is it like being back at Hogwarts as a staff member?” Ginny queried.

They spent several minutes with each of the three sharing how it felt to now speak to their former teachers as colleagues. Harry talked for a bit about what it was like to teach students that he used to know on a more personal level when they all lived in the dorm together.

“There aren’t many of those left though right?” Draco asked, “I would think it would be even more odd if you had been at school the past two years.”

Harry nodded, “I’m sure it would be. It’s not that those students don’t listen. It’s just that the current Gryffindor seventh years just seem to speak to me differently than other classes, asking questions other classes might not.”

“What kinds of questions?”

“Mostly about where we were seventh year, what we did, the final battle.”

“I can understand that,” Draco said, “I’ve wondered about that myself, just never wanted to ask.”

Hermione turned to him, “You really want to know where we were and what we did that year?”

“Hermione, I want to know everything about you that I can.”

“This isn’t the place to have that conversation but I’ll tell you if you’ll tell me about your year, you and Ginny. Harry and I have heard some things about how bad that last year was at Hogwarts obviously but what was it like for you?”

“When we’re done here, we can go back to my room and talk if everyone is willing to,” Harry suggested.

The conversation lagged a bit as they all agreed and began to think about what they would say. A waitress across the room dropping a glass to the floor sending shards of glass flying along with spatters of beer drew their attention and led to Draco asking.

“So obviously there are somethings that we have a better handle on, or are better at. What are Muggles better at? What have they accomplished that we haven’t? Completely serious question by the way, not meant to be snide in any way.”

“Well,” Hermione said, “For starters Muggles have been to the moon.”

“The moon?” Draco’s jaw dropped, “You’re not serious, that’s a joke right?”

Harry answered, “There are people who think it was all a hoax but no it’s true, twelve men have walked on the surface of the moon, all Americans though men and women from other countries have been to space.”

“Space agencies from all over the world are working right now to build a space station. It’s been started, first parts of the station were launched last year. The hope is that some time next year a crew will go and live on the station for anywhere from a few months to, well who knows how long.” Hermione continued.

“And people from here in the UK are doing this too?”

“Going into space yes. We’re part of the European Space Agency. We aren’t launching manned rockets into space yet, our astronauts go into space aboard the Russian Soyuz or one of the American space shuttles.”

“How did you learn about this?”

“In primary school, though now I keep up with the space program through the internet when I go home to my parents’ house.”

“The internet?” 

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance but neither spoke. It was Ginny who answered, “That’s more of something they’d have to show you than just tell you about.”

“So we have to go somewhere that you can show it to me, sometime soon.”

This time all three of the others exchanged a glance.

“What?”

“Well…”

“Um…”  
“It’s just…”

“I have a feeling that once you see it and learn what all you can do and see on the internet you’re going to want to spend more time on it than we have available,” Hermione finally said.

“So this internet thing is big?”

“Think the Hogwarts library, the Durmstrang library, the Beauxbatons library, and all other school libraries, plus all newspapers, and more.”

“All of that? You can access all of that? In one place?”

“Yes.”

He cleared his throat, “Mkay, I can see why we’d need more time. Could you maybe find time to show me over Christmas break?”

Hermione stifled a giggle, “I think we could arrange that. Now shall we head back?”

 

Back in Harry’s rooms, Harry and Ginny curled up together on the sofa while Hermione sat in a chair, with Draco on the floor leaning back against her legs.

“So who first?”

“I asked,” said Draco, “I’ll go first. Besides my story is probably shorter and better than any of yours.”

“Better?” Ginny gaped, “Voldemort was living in your house, along with your crazy aunt, many of his followers, and everyone here knew you and your family were in the proverbial dog house. Tell me you didn’t get shit from the Carrows same as the rest of us.”

“I got my fair share of shit, though they were sneakier about it with me, and never anything that would cause permanent damage. Mustn’t damage a Pureblood, even if his family has fallen from grace. Crabbe and Goyle,” he paused, Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, he covered it with his own before continuing, “they loved torturing the younger kids with the Cruciatus.”

“But you didn’t,” Harry surmised.

“I’d had it done to me. I knew what it felt like it would have been one thing if it was someone who truly deserved it, but some poor first year who just didn’t meet the Carrows standards?” he simply shook his head.

“So what did you do?” Hermione asked.

“He cast it weakly and the first years learned to play along,” Ginny replied.

Draco’s head whipped around eyes wide.

“Did you think no one would know? You played your part well, convinced the Carrows, though they were so stupid it didn’t take much to fool them.”

“Then how did you know?”

“When they got back to the house, first and second years would come straight to a sixth or seventh year for healing, as best we could do anyway. Madame Pomfrey visited a few times to teach us and help us practice. Usually when the Carrows were in the middle of supervising one of those torture sessions so they wouldn’t be able to catch her. We were able to cast charms that made it appear that they were more injured than they actually were.”

“Then explain Neville,” Hermione insisted, “Those were not fake bruises we saw on him.”

“Well Nev wasn’t great at healing spells and he along with the rest of us upperclassmen often had to deal with the Carrows themselves, not with each other. He also developed the habit of opening his mouth when he’d have been better off keeping it closed.”

“You took more than your fair share of risks,” Draco remarked.

The redhead nodded in acknowledgement, “Someone had to do something to try and keep morale up.”

“And screwing with the Carrows, Filch, and Snape was just a side effect?” he raised an eyebrow with a half grin.

“Well there was that,” she laughed.

“So was there anything else you wanted to know? Classes with the regular professors went on as usual, or at least as close to usual as they could make it. Life in the dorms was more somber, even in Slytherin. Everyone was worried about the students from the other houses and their families. I got a lot of side eye, a combination of checking out the one fallen from the Dark Lord’s graces and the fear that their family just might be next and wondering if their family has enough credit built up that they won’t just be killed. Voldemort was notoriously inconsistent in his retribution, you never knew when it would be torture or death. It meant that even sitting among my oldest friends I was more or less alone.”

“Then you really had it worse than the rest of us at least we all always had someone else to rely on or talk to.”

He shook his head, “We all lived with the knowledge that every day could be our last. Anyway that’s enough about my year.”

Hermione squeezed his shoulder, “I have a feeling there are many more things you could tell us.”

He began to respond but she cut him off, “You don’t have to say anything more, but thank you for telling us what you did. I guess that means it’s our turn.” She looked up at Harry, he shrugged but neither spoke.

“What?” Draco asked.

Ginny answered, “Ron was with them.”

“I knew that.”

“I think it was me they were worried about more than you.”

“Why?”

“They didn’t know that I already know that Ron threw a fit and left them for a while.”

Harry turned to her, “You knew and you never said anything?”

It was her turn to shrug, “Ron knows I know, besides he came back and helped them when it mattered, well mostly.”

“Well then where should we start?” Harry asked.

“The wedding, no the will,” Hermione replied.

They took turns telling the story of their year up to their arrival at the manor, at that point Draco helped fill in some details before they continued with their tale of breaking into Gringotts.

Draco laughed, “I know what an incredible witch you are but the idea of you as Bella, making anyone believe you were her. Not to mention how you all got away with entering the Ministry as people you didn’t even know. How many other times have you used Polyjuice?”

“Twice, once to get Harry safely out of his house, and the other well…” Hermione trailed off as Harry began to laugh, trying at first to contain it but soon giving up.

“What? What’s so funny?” Draco demanded.

“Um,” Hermione bit her lip, “we brewed up Polyjuice potion in Myrtle’s bathroom second year, then used it over Christmas Break.”

“Second year?”

Hermione bit her lip, “We were trying to figure out who the Heir of Slytherin was. We thought we knew who it was and were just trying to confirm our suspicions.”

“Do I even need to ask who you thought it was?”

Both Harry and Hermione bit their lips and flushed red, while Ginny began laughing.

“I have to say I’m disappointed.”

“Why?”

“You really think I wouldn’t have bragged about it endlessly if it was me?”

“We thought you were just trying to stay out of trouble. Then we found out you weren’t the one and didn’t have any idea who it was either.”

“How did - nevermind, dumb question. Did all three of you take the potion?”

“Yes but it only worked for Ron and I,” Harry said, “Hermione had a problem and I’ll never say more than that, it’s up to her whether or not she tells you.”

“Maybe someday,” she said.

“You,” Draco pointed at Harry, “and Ron...You and Ron...Fuck! You were Crabbe and Goyle. I thought they were dumber than usual that night, I should have known.”

“Not sure how you could they were just about the dumbest two in your year,” Ginny giggled.

“So I let you into Slytherin?”

“Yes.”

“What did you think?”

“Of what?”

“Of our common room.”

“The view from the lake was impressive but other than that it seemed a bit musty and worn.”

“Well that answers that.”

“What?”

“Whether or not anyone not of Slytherin could see what our common room really looks like.”

“What?”

“It’s very cozy and plush but you’d never know that unless you belonged in the house.”

“That’s just strange.”

“Agreed, it’s not like anyone else ever wanted to come into our dorms anyway but that charm was at least decades old if not older.”

Ginny yawned and stretched, “Well this has been fun and informative but I have a team meeting early tomorrow to review the game today so I’d better get going.”

Hermione stood instantly and pulled on Draco’s hand though he was already rising, “Thanks for the tickets Ginny.”

“We’ll have to do this again sometime when you have a whole evening,” Draco said.

They all said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

Back in their room just before Hermione closed her door Draco called out to her, “Will you take me someday and show me some of the places you stayed during your year on the run?”

“If you’d like.”

“I would.”


	21. Popsicles

“Hey, Dray?” Hermione called from the common room.

“Yes,” came the muffled response from his bedroom.

“Do you know any household spells?”

“Hermione think who you’re asking. You were the one who sent me that list of spells this summer.”

“Right, well how bout your Mum?”

At this Draco moved into his doorway, with one eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline as if to say “My mother?”

“I know, I know you had house elves,” she spat.

“Hermione, yes my father was atrocious to Dobby. I could excuse it and say it was because Dobby was such an unusual elf but honestly Lucius is atrocious to anyone, human or otherwise, that he sees as beneath him. Mother on the other hand has always been fair and kind to the house elves.”

“If only more people were like your mother,” her reply was met with silence, Draco would not be drawn into this argument.

“Whatever, I just wondered because household spells are my weakness. I practiced the ones I sent you and while I can do them adequately I can’t seem to do them as well as I should. Besides the spell or charm I need wasn’t in that list.”

“And you didn’t go looking in the library?”

“Thought I’d ask first just in case you know, save myself a trip.”

“Because if you go looking you’ll end up spending hours there.”

She blushed.

“What are you trying to do?”

“I want to turn one of these cupboards into a cooling cupboard.”

He pulled out his wand, flicked it in the air then pointed directly at the cabinet on the bottom right and said “Regressus Armarium.” (latin for cooling refrigerator)

“That should do it.”

“How did you know that one?”

“Zabini and I had a trunk we used to keep food cold in our dorm room.”

“I should have guessed, well now to find time to go shopping.”

“Was there something in particular you wanted? We do eat in the Great Hall most of the time.”

“I was just thinking how nice it would be to have a snack late in the evening, ice cream maybe, or popsicles were always a favorite for my family. I especially like grape.”

Draco fought not to picture Hermione eating a popsicle, instead internally reciting Quidditch World Cup stats, “Sounds good.”

“You can keep things in here too obviously.”

“Thanks I just might. Well I’m gonna go do rounds and check on our firsties.”

“Ok sure.”

As he walked to the door she thought to herself, “Now what’s wrong with him?”

*************

“Dray do you want anything from the cupboard?”

“No I’m good thanks.”

“Ok.”

Draco kept his head down working on his study of advanced potions, thinking to himself, “Don’t look at her, don’t look at her, don’t look at her.” It didn’t work for long. His eyes drifted up and over to where she sat on the sofa, popsicle in mouth. He could feel all the blood drain from his head, no way could he stay here in this room with her. He stood and gathered his things, thanking the creator of robes as he did so,

“Are you okay Draco?”

“Fine, I’m just tired,” he exaggerated a yawn, “I’m going to head to bed.” 

She watched him walk away, then cast a quick Tempus and found that it was only 8:37, way too early for him to be going to bed. Maybe he was getting sick, she’d have to keep an eye on him.

*********

She watched him closely over the next few days and saw no other signs of illness, he stayed in the common room with her studying or reading until ten, eleven, sometimes midnight. 

It was about a week later when he suddenly announced that he was tired and nearly sprinted to his room. She began to run through the two nights in her mind, looking for similarities. It was a different day of the week with a different schedule, they had eaten different food for dinner each night, the room wasn’t any hotter or colder. The only similarity she could find was that she was eating a popsicle, but that made no sense whatsoever. Why would he leave the room when she was eating a -

Her cheeks flamed, and she nearly dropped said popsicle in her lap. That couldn’t be it could it? While the other girls in her dorm had dated and talked about males and what turned them on, she had always concentrated on her studies. She’d admit she kept half an ear on their discussions just in case Ron ever came to his senses, but then the two of them had had so little time together alone. There was one way to test her theory. 

She waited until the next night when he was deep into his studies before going to get a popsicle, retrieving it from the cooling cupboard as quietly as she could, but then very pointedly opening the paper wrapper.

He looked up at her, looked down again at his parchments, peered once again at her through his hair. Then began to gather his things as nonchalantly as he could manage all the while hating himself for thinking that it’s no wonder the weasel doesn’t want to give her up and only agreed to a “temporary break”   
This time as he nearly runs for his door, she calls out to him, goes over to him and kisses him

“Mia, do you know what you do to me,” he groaned into her neck.

“I do now,” she whispered back.

Their lips meet again, tongues clashing and sliding over on another, teeth nipping gently. He slid one hand down over her back pausing just above her rear before moving down and pulling her in against him, the other sliding up along her side hesitating only momentarily before cupping her breast. Groans filled the air. They continued on that way for what seemed forever before she pulled back.

“Stop,” she gasped, “Dray we have to stop.”

He moved both hands back to her waist and laid his head back against the wall, eyes closed, “I know. I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“It wasn’t just you.”

“No, I guess it wasn’t.”

“I need to… I need to.”

“You need to think.”

“No! I’m done thinking, but I need to talk to Ron. I need to end it, really end it before we go any further. I won’t be that girl.”

“Even if we did, or had, you wouldn’t be that girl Hermione, but I understand. Please understand if I’m not around much until you’ve talked to him.”

“I will. I’ll find a way to talk to him as soon as possible. It’s not right, it’s not fair to either of you to keep things going on the way they have been. I should have just ended it with him weeks ago. I know I don’t love him anymore. I don’t think I have for months now.”  
He pushed her away gently, “Why don’t you go to the owlery and send him a letter now asking when you can meet.”

She stepped further back, out of reach, “I think I will. You know you said once that you don’t deserve me, but I wonder if it’s me that doesn’t deserve you.”

“Mia no-”

She held up a hand, “Don’t argue, we’ll just be undeserving together ok,” she smiled.

His lips curved up and he shook his head slowly. 

She walked to the door, turning at the last second, “Dray I.. I.”

“Don’t, Mia. Not now, just… just wait.”

She nodded once, then turned and walked out the door.


	22. the end

She walked slowly down the street, questioning her choice of meeting places. Maybe she should have arranged to meet Ron in private, but after his reaction last time and in a public place she was honestly afraid of what he might do or say if she did meet with him in private. She sighed and turned into the Leaky Cauldron.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she began to look for him. Tom caught her eye and gestured to a booth near the back. Ron was sitting with his back to the room, odd she thought Aurors always sat so that they could observe the room. Taking a deep breath she strode to the table and slid in across from him.

He didn’t even look up at her.

“Ron?”

“We’re done right?”

“What?”

“You asked me here to tell me we’re done. There’s no chance for me to try and be the man you want me to be.”

“Oh Ron,” she sighed.

“Don’t bother. I should have known. I left the aurors; you were right. I’ve been too stressed too paranoid. No one in my family wanted me around. Mum actually asked me not to come to Sunday supper. Even the others in the the department thought I was overreacting on a regular basis. I just left the shop. I’m going to work with George. He needs to stop working so much himself.”

“He’s still burying himself in work?”

Ron nodded, “He says it’s the one place he feels closest to Fred. We can barely pry him out of there to go to bed.”

“Your mother talked to you.”

“Mum and Ginny and Dad and Angelina.”

“Angelina?”

“She’s been stopping by the shop several times a week trying to get George out just for lunch or something.”

“And she’s been telling your Mother?”

“Well she and Marina, his assistant, I think she’s the one that’s kept him from completely breaking down. She’ll actually be the one showing me the ropes.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Do you actually care or are you just asking out of kindness?”

She sighed inwardly, “I will always care. You have been one of my best friends for going on half of my life now.”

“But you don’t love me anymore?” he said, “Don’t say anything. It’s my own fault. I took you for granted, didn’t even notice you the way I should have for years. You’ve always been too good for me. I’ve underestimated when when I never had any reason to. I can apologize for all of that, in fact I do apologize but I also know that’s not enough.”

“So you’re just done?”

“Would you give me another chance? Or are you already in love with someone else?”

She didn’t answer, instead looking down at the table.

“I thought so,” he stood to leave, “Take care of yourself Hermione and make sure he takes care of you too.”

“You’re really just done?"

“I’m tired of always being angry, always being suspicious, I’m just tired. I’m in no shape to be in a committed relationship right now and even if I were…” he trailed off.  
“You’ve met someone else,” she said quietly.

“No, yes, I don’t know. I have met someone but I’m not sure it will be anything. Still I’m sorry Mione. I love you and I’m sorry. Even if you were willing to give me another chance I could never trust Malfoy and if you continued to be friends with him I’d always be suspicious and asking questions and if there’s no trust it’s not a relationship worth having.”

She stood and hugged him; he hugged her back with one arm.

“I’m sorry too,” she said, “I will always love you Ron. Someday I’d like to be friend again. I’ll always be an owl away. Good luck, with the shop and whoever she is. Be happy Ron.”

“Are you?”

“Happy?”

He nodded.

So did she.

“Good you deserve to be happy.”

“So do you.”

Again he nodded but this time he turned and walked away.

 

She thought about going to the shop to check on George herself but figured that was probably where Ron was heading himself so instead she wandered into Flourish and Botts losing herself amongst the books. After an hour she left with a few new books for her personal library and a few she would put aside for Draco for Christmas. The thought stopped her in the middle of the street. Christmas, she was planning Christmas with Draco, not with Ron but with Draco, and it felt...good. It felt right. She did love Ron always would, or at least a part of her always would but it dawned on her now that was a school girl’s love. What she felt for Draco was more mature. Some relationships like Harry and Ginny’s might grow and change and make that transition but others didn’t. Draco, whether he believed it or not could help her change the world, just as he and now Harry were helping her change the school. Life was full of possibilities who knew where it might lead, but she was ready to find out, with Draco by her side. She’d help him restore his family name or he could always take hers. At that thought she laughed and rushed off to apparate back.

 

Draco was out when she returned to their rooms. She sat and waited for him to come back but only for a few minutes before her impatience had her on her feet and moving directly to the astronomy tower where she was sure she would find him.

She was right, he was leaning on the railing looking out over the grounds.

“You’re back,” he said without turning.

“You saw me come back and didn’t come to greet me.”

“I would have been back shortly, and I knew you’d know where to find me.”

“Why won’t you look at me?”

“Self preservation I guess.”

She crossed to stand next to him, turned, leaned against the railing, and reached up a hand to cup his face, turning it to her, “Draco Lucius Malfoy, I never would have expected this. If someone had told me just last year that they saw this in my future I would have laughed hysterically and taken them to the hospital wing to get checked out by Poppy. I can't deny it though. I love you.”

His eyes widened, “You…”

“Yes, I love you.”

He grabbed her and pulled her tight against him, burying his head in her hair, “I never thought,” he whispered roughly, “I was sure you’d come back and say you’d worked things out with him. I couldn’t bring myself to hope.”

He stepped back so that he could look her in the eye, “I love you Hermione! Your life with me in it will never be easy. People will think I’ve Imperiod you, or have you on potions, or something; they’ll never believe you’d choose me of your own free will, but I will do whatever I can to repair my image and my name and my reputation so others don’t question your sanity.”

“Dray, I don’t care about others and what they think. My friends, my real friends know you and trust you. The rest of the world will come around or they won’t, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“I love you Mia,” he whispered placing his forehead against hers.

“And I love you.” she whispered back.

He turned her in his arms, she rested her head on his chest, and they watched the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so I totally skipped an early chapter (what was supposed to be an is now 4 since I added it) when I was copying over to here, yep sometimes I have serious blonde brain, but everything is correct now, and there is only one chap to go, a very short epilogue


	23. epilogue

“He’s going to be in Gryffindor,” Draco insisted.

Hermione shook her head, “Nope, he’ll be a Slytherin, just wait. The owl will come any minute telling us to decorate his room here at home in silver and green.”

“You want to make a bet on it?”

“Who ever is right makes breakfast in bed for the other for a week?” she suggested knowing how much he hated to cook even though he’d discovered a talent for it as it was so much like potion making.

He grinned, she thought she had him, but there was no way their son would be a snake, not the way they had raised him, “I’ll take that bet.”

“And just in time,” she said as the owl flew in the window, “Harry must have gone straight to the owlery after the feast.”

Draco took the parchment from the owl’s leg as Hermione offered it a small treat. She watched as he unrolled it and laughed.

“What? What does it say?”

“We should have known,” he said before turning the parchment so that she could read the single sentence.

_Scorpius is in Ravenclaw._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as promised a super short epi, hopefully soon I will start posting the Dramione story I started as my NaNoWriMo novel Nov 17, I've gotten back to work on it and have several chapters ready to go but I'll be posting it much more slowly


End file.
